Reality Vs Fantasy
by BridgieBaby23
Summary: Bella and Jake love story mixed with some normal teenage drama and of course the supernatural. Mature themes later on be warned. :
1. The Choice

A/N Umm. . . so this is my first fanfiction purely based on my obsession with Jacob Black (Aka Taylor Laurtner) and I don't really like the way they sort of said at the end of Breaking Dawn. 'Hey sorry your not good enough for me but here take my demon spawn instead.' (I was pretty pissed about that). I also think that Jacob did Imprint on Bella but when she became a vampire he no longer had a soul and she was tied to another so he's soul tried to save itself by taking the next best thing. Her daughter. (It still disgusts me though. Anyway I hope you enjoy my story. Review Please thanks.

Chapter 1

B POV:

He leant down breathing heavily and I could feel my heart beat increase, I'm sure he feels it to. Maybe this won't be as hard as I think it will be. I mean everything with Jake is as easy as breathing. Maybe this is how it was meant to be, maybe he's my happy ever after. . . Ugh but I doubt that, I don't think I could love anyone the way I loved him. . . No I'm not letting him ruin this moment.

Be Happy, that's what I'm trying to do. I know Jake won't hurt me. . . he promised he wouldn't but I'm just so broken, and I'm I huge mess and I keep falling apart. I decided that I'm going to try and love him the way he deserves to be loved. So I tilted my head up so I could see him clearly, how could I not have noticed how incredibly beautiful he is?

"Bella?", he says as he searches my face for any signs of doubt or hesitation. "Bells. . . I . . " But I cut him off by gently placing my lips on his and kissed him. It took him a moment to respond after the initial shock. I'm not surprised he's use to me pushing him away, but I'm willing to try a relationship with him.

Ring. Ring. Ring

He tries to pull away but I'm not ready to let him go just yet, he's lips are totally opposite to what I'm use to. Instead of Edward's cold hard marble lips, Jakes lips are soft, warm and sweet like honey. So to stop him from letting go I bring my arms up and over he's shoulders to he's neck and pull him closer, he tightens he's grip on my waist and pulled me closer.

Ring. Ring. Ring

He's tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly opened my mouth because I wanted to taste him. He's hands were fisting in my hair pulling me closer and in that moment I forgot all about anything that wasn't Jacob Black.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

He started to pull away and I let him, due to my lack of oxygen. He pressed he's forehead to mine and looked at me with so my much love that I wondered how he had contained it for so long and I felt it to, the love that we shared but it scared me to death because I haven't felt something like this in so long. I was scared that he'd leave me for some other girl and forget all about me.


	2. Acceptance

I don't own Twilight. All rights to S.M

Chapter 2

B POV

"Bells I should really get that."

"Do you have to?" I murmured against he's lips.

"As much as I'd love to stand here with my arms around you and kiss you all night it could be important Bells.", with a heavy sigh I let him go but before he pulled back, he buried he's head in the nap of my neck and in hailed then stepped back to answer the phone.

"Swan Residence. . .", pause, " He's not here, he's busy arranging a funeral for the Clearwater's." Then he slammed the phone and started shaking violently and practically shouted. "Always getting in the way!", I hated seeing him like this so I took another step forward and wrapped my arms around he's waist and kissed every part of him I could reach, he only stopped shaking when I kissed the area above he's heart. He bent down and looked at me looking for signs of an explanation for my unusual behavior but the only explanation I could give him was a gentle peck on the lips. He let go of a lung full of air and kissed me again then said "Thanks"

"What for?" I murmured against he's lips. He just pulled away, shrugged and said "For keeping me calm and grounded because I was about to explode." Then he looked at me suddenly serious, "you made me the happiest man alive today do you know that? I'm falling deeper in love with you than I ever thought possible Bells."

"I know Jake I feel the same, and I'm terrified that one day you'll leave me because you'll finally realize how incredibly up I am and give up on me messed. I'm not like the girls at your reservation, I'm not tall, gracious or beautiful I'm just a short, clumsy and pale klutz. You deserve so much more than me." I said feeling tears forming in my eyes.

He pulled me closer, looked into my eyes and said "You're wrong. You're absolutely beautiful because you're not like them, your different. I love you because of your imperfections, because you see me, all of me and you care about me anyway. Because you'd sit there and let me ramble on and on about things you don't understand just to make me happy and you'd listen not just look at me like I'm crazy. I love that you're a klutz, and you're pale because it's a part of who you are Bells, those things make you unique."

He paused and put my hand on he's heart, "I love you because all you have to do is smile and my heart does back flips. I know that right now your still heart broken but I'm going to fix it and I'm going to make you happy I promise. But you have to let me in so I can help you Bells."

I thought about that for a minute, he loves me. All of me. I wouldn't have to change for him, me just being myself is enough, he has no idea how much he means to me.

I grinned at him and he smiled, my smile, then he said, "Be mine Bells?", my breathe coat. "Give me the chance to show you how happy I can make you. To heal your broken heart. What I'm trying to say is, Isabella Marie Swan will you be my girlfriend?" he said stroke my cheek.

I froze, purely out of shock and I could see the panic in he's eyes he thought I was going to say no.

Well I was going to but. . . I said I would try and be happy so I will with Jacob. . . My Jacob.

I relaxed into he's embrace, looked into he's eyes and said "yes."

He look at me with so much love it was overwhelming then kissed me, picked me up and spun me around. We were laughing and giggling in between kisses. "Bells(Kiss) you just (kiss) made me (kiss) the (kiss) happiest (kiss) man alive!" He said grinning so wide I'm surprised he's ears have not fallen off yet.

He put me down and kissed me with all the love he felt for me and held me close enough for me to breathe without there being any space between us.

When we broke away due to the lack of oxygen we just stood there with our foreheads together looking deep into each other's souls. And I felt all the walls I built because of Edward breaking down inside me. But then we heard a loud howl near by and he said he had to go; Sam was calling a pack meeting.

I didn't want him to leave but he said he'd be back tonight so I kissed him one last time before I watched him go into the woods to phase.


	3. Imprinting?

I don't own Twilight. All rights go to S.M.

Chapter 3

J POV

I don't think I've ever been this happy before. Bella Swan kissed me! And she's mine. I've waited so long to call her mine and now that she is and I couldn't be happier but I had to go talk to Sam about the bloodsuckers even though I really didn't want to leave my girl alone for longer than I had to.

I can't believe it! She's my girl. Wow I kissed her before I started walking to the woods but right now I just want to turn around pull her into my arms and kissed her all night.

Damn Sam to hell for calling a meeting right now.

As soon as I got to the woods, I phased and I could feel all my brothers and sisters in my head and I wondered why we're all out at the same time.

We found a new scent. We think it's a Cullen- Sam said

Whoever it is their close and I just wonder what their doing here-Jared said

Whatever they want I hope they make it quick. I'm missing Bella already.

Nice to see you finally got the girl man, maybe now you could get laid and stop fantasizing about fucking pussy all the time. Does she even know that you want to fuck her?-Paul said

I growled and bared my teeth and said fuck off Paul before I shove-

ENOUGH!- Sam said using he's Alpha voice. Paul stop pushing Jake about he's girlfriend alright.

Yeah Paul just cause you can't handle a good fucking relationship doesn't mean the rest of us can't have real relationships! I love her man of course you wouldn't know the first thing about relationships huh Paul?

What are you going to do when you imprint on someone else? Man I don't want to be the cause of another girls heart break so I stay away from serious relationships because I can't get too attached.

What the fuck is imprinting Sam? I asked panicking.

It's what happened between me and Emily, its like Gravity isn't holding you to the ground anymore it's her. You would do anything, be anything for her. Your devoted to her forever and nothing besides her happiness matters to you. And also it physically hurts to be away from her for more than a day.

I was shocked. So I would be robbed of my free will? My ability to choose? Instead of falling in love I would just have blind devotion? I don't want that. . . I already have my love. . Bella. What happens to her when this happens?

When is it suppose to happen?

After the change as soon as you see her and look into each other's eyes you should know that she's the one.- Sam replied

Sam I don't want this! I WANT BELLA! I LOVE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN AND NO-ONE ELSE. I screamed. I will not be blindly devoted to someone other than the tribe, my family and the pack. I want to marry her Sam, I paused my voice softening as I thought of a future we could have together.

I want her to be the mother of my children. I want her to cook barefoot in our kitchen with our creation in her stomach.

I don't want this God damn wolf bullshit if it means I can't have Bella forever Sam. I will never love anyone the way I love her, NEVER.

I'll fight It or I'll die trying because no other will ever have my heart the way she does. I want to make her Mrs. Black and I want her by my side every moment of each day.

Help me Sam I can't loose her! I said pleading with him to understand.

I let all my brother's feel it.

The images and emotions flowing through my mind like a movie screen, the way she makes me feel when she's even in the same room. When I hold her hand, when I have her close and when we kissed but I wanted them to feel how I felt when she told me she'd be mine tonight. I needed them to feel how deep my love for her is.

Damn-Jared said- that's as deep (if not deeper) than the love Sam has for Emily and he hasn't even imprinted.

Yeah man are you sure you haven't imprinted?-Embry asked

I'm sure. I sighed

Sam seemed to be deep in thought but he was thinking about too many things at once for me to understand. Finally he reached a decision.

Jacob you need to go and talk to your father but I have an idea of what this is about.

Sam can I talk to him tomorrow please? I miss her so much already; if I don't go back to her I'll explode.

Go- Sam said,

I phased back and walked back to Bella's house.


	4. Bliss

I don't own Twilight. Review please.

Chapter 4

J POV

I jumped in through her window and saw her, my angel, lying asleep peacefully in her bed. _God I love her so much. . ._

I have to tell her about imprinting but only after I talk to my dad so he can explain it to me.

I didn't want to wake her up so I crawled under the covers, put my arms around her and pulled her close while I rest my head in the nap of her neck and inhaled.

_God she smells so good!_

She stirred and I could feel her breathing change and I realized that she was awake. "Shh, go back to sleep honey I just couldn't sleep without having you in my arms. I missed you so much", I said all that while placing butterfly kisses all the way down her neck and the one spot above her collarbone that makes me want to bite her and fuck her right here but her dad's home plus we've only been dating for a few hours and my wolf already wants it's mate.

She looked at me through her eye lashes and bit down on her lip, God she has no idea how incredibly sexy that is. We kissed-for God knows how long-before she fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of water running and realized Charlie was awake, and I was still in he's daughters bed wearing nothing but denim cut offs. Oh shit Charlie's going to kill me! But I can't bring myself to pull away from her. . . God why is this so hard? Looking at the tiny fragile angel in my arms that I love so much, I started smiling. Wow I would love to wake up like this every morning.

"Bells, honey," I said whispering in her ear," wake up baby. I need to leave. Charlie's awake." She started to stir in my arms and I kissed every part of her face.

"Morning," she sighed and I gave a gentle peck on the lips before deciding that it was time to leave. I walked to her window and said, "I'll pick you up after school and we could go out. . . On a real date since your officially my girlfriend now", she had started walking towards me, she wrapped her beautiful hands around my neck, so I put my arms around her waist and she pulled me down to kiss her.

God even in the morning, with her messy hair, her swollen lips, and morning breathe she still looks beautiful and smells amazing.

"Okay munchkin. I'll see you at 7 okay?" she pecked me again and that's the last thing I heard before I jumped out the window.

B POV

_Hmmm. . . . I can't wait to wake up like that every morning!_ Wait! Did I just say/think every morning? Wow its amazing how things can change in 24hrs.

After checking the time, I realized that its time to wake up so I decided to go take a shower seeing as Jake woke me up so early, I decided to take my time to shampoo and condition my hair. After an extremely long shower, and brushing my teeth, I walked out of the bathroom in a towel just in time to see Charlie pull out of the driveway. I walked into my room and looked for something to wear before making myself breakfast.

I picked out black leggings with an oversized white shirt with a black cardigan. Alice would approve, I hope. . . Walking out of my room I realized that I missed music so I put on the radio and what do you know, one of my favorite songs by Taylor Swift was playing. Taylor Swift-Love story.

_Well today should be interesting!_


	5. Supernatural Entities and Highschool

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5

J POV

Last night was amazing, waking up next to Bella was amazing but right now I have school . . . well in about half an hour, just enough time to ask my dad about imprinting.

After I washed and ready which took me half an hour, I walked out to grab something to eat in the fridge. "Hey dad," I said looking through the fridge for something to eat.

"Yes son." He said not looking up from he's news paper.

"Dad what's imprinting?" I asked casually like it meant nothing when really I was scared to death

"Ah, I knew you'd ask me someday! Oh well imprinting is the way a wolf finds its soul mate but don't worry it doesn't apply to you." Hmmm I wonder why. .

"Why is that?" he seemed to be thinking of an easy way to tell me, but I just want the facts really.

"Just tell me dad, don't sugarcoat it". I said a little harsher than I intended.

"Okay well you are a descendant of the Great Alpha Ephraim Black it is your destiny to be Alpha. Therefore Alpha's do not imprint because with other wolves like Sam, if Emily told him not to fight, your command is the only thing that will make him fight for the safety of the tribe. Imprinted wolves have no free will when it comes to their imprints. All they want is for the imprintee to be happy, which posses a problem during the time of war. The leader cannot be bound by its mate, because the mate needs to be strong enough to fight along with you therefore whom ever you choose to be with is part of your destiny and is also amongst the supernatural, but we won't know of her powers until you mate with her."

Shit. . . okay so this means Bells is a part of the supernatural. . Wow! I don't think I can let her fight, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her. And I'm The Alpha!

Woaw shit they have to give me a few days to get use to this and besides I plan on being with Bells for as long possible maybe even forever.

I love her with all my heart. Shit! I want us to be together for a while before we even think about sex but I don't think I can wait for very long.

"Thanks dad, at least I have a choice." I said feeling hopeful.

It would explain why she's a danger magnet though.

I decided not to think about it for now, maybe after my date with Bells. . Bells . . . just her name gives me butterflies, I can't wait to kiss her and touch her but right now I need to get through an entire day of school! Great!

I drove to school on my Bike after breakfast even though running would faster we don't want to raise suspicions. I got to school in 20min and met up with the rest of the pack at the door and we walked in together, girls are always all over me but there's only one girl I want and she's not at this school so usually I just ignore them but today I am too far on cloud nine to be bothered by anything really.

I thought it wasn't that obvious until Embry started talking. . . "Hey man how was your night with Bella? Your dad says you didn't come home until early this morning looking like your floating on some sort of cloud and you've got that stupid shit eating grin on your face."

Damn it Embry and he's questions. "Yeah man, I slept over at Bella's house last night and yeah I've been on cloud nine since last night." I said grinning like an idiot

"Jacob Black got laid! Shit man it was about time. What are you going to do about these girls then man? 'Cause there are quite a few here who have 'dibs' on you, so if you say you have a girlfriend it's not going to turn out well."

"Man I don't give a fuck about what these girls want, all I want is Bells. I've never lead anyone on."

"Whatever dude, I don't think Jenna, Chloe, Maria or Ntombi would agree with that and I'm pretty sure none of them know you're off the market."

"My love life isn't some magazine that people can flip through for their entertainment so if people want to know they'll ask or if any girl tries to flirt with me then I'll say I'm not single but until then I'm just floating on cloud nine." I said choosing to ignore he's comment about my sex life.

That's the last thing I said before walking into English only to find that Chloe is barely dressed in a really, REALLY short skirt and revealing top. I mean, don't get me wrong the girls got a body that most women would kill for and that could give a healthy man a heart-attack , just not me, the only girl that drives me crazy is Bells, all she has to do is wear leggings or skinny's and I'm already sporting a hard on.

I decide to avoid her and sit in the back with Quil, and some of the girls keep trying to touch me or get me to touch them and honestly throughout the periods before lunch Bells is the only girl on my mind.

I walk into the cafeteria to find the packs table as soon as we're sitting around girls come and join us, usually I wouldn't care if a girl sits on my lap because I needed the distraction from Bells, but now that she's mine and I'm hers, she's the only girl that gets to sit in my lap, kiss me, and touch me. I've been blowing girls off all day but of course they are annoyingly persistent, so I sit in my normal seat in between Embry and Quil only to have Ntombi shaking her ass in my face. God if she knew how feisty Bells can get when it comes to girls doing this sort of thing she would back off.

"Embry man, do me a favor please get her ass out of my face. I'm sure you wouldn't mind some action."

"Sure man anytime. Hey sweetheart, Jake's taken so why not give me a little booty dance?"

"He's taken? Since when?" she shouted.

"I'm sure he can tell you that, right Jake?"

"Ummm . . . well I think its been 2 days now . . . yeah."

"Who is she? Do I know her Jacob?" she said, acting like she owns me or something.

"No you don't know her, what's it to you anyway?" I said feeling irritated.

"I've been trying to get you to look at me twice and some girl just walks in and you forget all about me? You're the hottest guy in the school apart from Paul, but he's a womanizer. So I guess I'm just curious as to why you don't want me? Actually I want to know why your not interested on anyone at this reservation and trust me I would know if it was one of us. So who is she? Is it that pale face that I've seen you with a few times?"

God if I don't kill this girl right now it will be a miracle, and yeah so Bells is pale? What the fuck is wrong with that? I'd love her even if she was orange for all I care.

"She has a name by the way, she's Bella. And yes she's the pale face that I've been hanging out with. Oh and I'm not interested in any of you girls because she's only girl I've ever wanted and now that I have her I'm not going to fuck it up. So don't you even think that you can seduce me into being with you." I said firmly.

"Why Jake? Because she's pale, skinny, flat chested and don't even get me started on the way she dresses. . .I, on the other hand want you when I could be with anyone in the bloody school but your too busy looking at your ugly Bella to see that I'm who you want." She said smugly.

"So what if she's skinny, flat chested, and pale in or eyes? I don't give a fuck about whether you fucking like her or not damn it! To me she's beautiful not skanky, unlike you. I don't want to fuck you just for the fun of it, in fact I don't even want to talk to you, so you better get your skanky ass the fuck out of my face." I said feeling disgusted.

She just stood the looking at me like I'm crazy, so I looked away and joined the conversation with my brothers.

After lunch some of the other girls tried to seduce but I just avoided them or brushed them off, one confrontation is 1 too many, I really didn't want more drama. The only thing that kept me going was my date with Bells tonight.


	6. Angela

I don't own Twilight. Review Please

Chapter 6

B POV(Same morning)

Walking into school I did all I could not to skip down the hall towards first period. I met up with Angela b my locker she was talking to Ben but when I got to them he'd just left. Hmmm I wonder what's wrong with him, he seems upset about something.

"Hey Angela,"

"Hey Bella, wow you look happier than you have in a while. Care to tell me why?"

"Okay. . . You can't tell anyone until tomorrow because it's only been official for a 24hrs."

"I promise. Just tell me already!" Wow she's impatient.

"Okay well you remember Jacob Black right? Well you met him on the beach in La Push?" she nodded "Anyway we're dating. He asked me out last night."

"Jacob Black? The lanky, tall, dark and handsome one right?"

"Yes! Oh My God Angela, he makes me feel so amazing." I said feeling all tingly like I had butterflies n my stomach.

"Aaaaw Bella!", she shrieked and we started umping up and down while hugging, "Wow I'm so happy for you! Can we meet him on Friday? We all wanted to go to La Push anyway for a bonfire just to get together you know?"

"Yeah sure Angela, I'll ask him tonight we're going on a date to the movies I think . . . yeah the movies. By the way you have to help me pick out something to wear, I mean Jake isn't like Edward we go out a lot and he's very affectionate." I said giggling. "Yeah sure Bella we'll go shopping after school alright? Let's go or we'll be late."

The rest of the day was uneventful, I sat at the table with friends, well everyone but Jessica and Lauren who now hate me for some reason. Ugh, I don't want Lauren to try and steal Jake because if she does I promise you she will meet my very ugly and angry side-which really won't be pretty. People think I'm soft and shit which so isn't true, I can be a freak and bitch when I need to be, it's the part of me I always hide from Edward because he was always so polite, I changed who I was for him but with Jake and can be me. The easy going, adventurous, happy girl I was in Phoenix.

After school Angela and I went shopping in Port Angeles on the way there we were singing to songs on the radio laughing like two teenage girls without a care in the world, and I realized that it doesn't hurt to say or think he's name anymore, and for the first time since I moved to Forks I am really genuinely happy.

The more time I spend with Jake the more I find myself, well the more I find my confidence and co-ordination. I'm tired of being Edward's project I just want to be Bella, not Edward or Jacobs girlfriends but just me.

Bella's back and she is here to stay. Honestly if Edward came back right now and asked me to take him back he'd see this Bella, the Bella that doesn't need him to survive.


	7. Our first 'date'

I don't own Twilight.

_That night:_

Chapter 7

B POV

Shopping with Angela was amazing! I didn't realize how behind I really was in terms of clothing. I was also missing a little friend of mine called the wonder bra. Jake is going to flip I'm so excited! Anyway we found a few dresses that a very flattering-if I do say so myself- and few skinny jeans, blouses, skirts, shirts and tops. And a lot of sexy lingerie which is pretty pricey DAMN!

We stopped at Angela's house so she could get her car.

We got to my house soon after and she started doing my hair and make-up.

We laughed and talked about anything and everything. It was really fun but she had to leave 15minute before Jake was due to arrive. I walked her to the door and said, "Thanks again Ange! I'll see you tomorrow right?"

She laughed and said, "sure Bella. Bye." And with that she drove off.

J POV

I still can't believe she's mine though. I guess after our first date tonight I'll be convinced. I need to buy her flowers that remind me of her smell, something lavender. I know she hates roses because they've been done before. And I got her a necklace with a wolf that will remind her of me even when I'm not around, and I'll remember her scent and her heart which are enough to get me through the day when she's not around.

I'm extremely nervous and I have no idea why, she's Bells but this is our first time in public as a couple and I want it to be perfect.

I've never been a fan of suits that's why I'm wearing a black button down shirt and dark jeans and black shoes.

I can't wait to see her, it's been a really long day without her. As I jump in the car to drive to Bella's house, I wonder what she's doing right now. Does she think about me too? 'Cause she's all I've thought about all day and I cant wait to have her in my arms so I can kiss her. Damn it, this car is being extremely slow right all I want is to be with her for the rest of me life. If I were older we'd be married already but I'm willing to wait I've been patient all this time so I don't waiting just as long as we'll be together until then.

Embry says I'm whipped and I agree but I would never tell him that, the guys tease about the way I feel about Bells all the time but I'm glad its not just me and Sam who are happily in love anymore. Jared imprinted on some girl named Kim this morning, its funny how before today he'd never look at her twice but today they lock eyes and suddenly he's proclaiming he's undying love for her? Yeah imprinting is a whole bunch of bullshit. She's Quileute, dark in complexion, long hair, brown eyes, tall, nice figure and she's very sweet which is good for Jared she's just very talkative and he's not. Wow I guess opposites do attract.

As I turn into Bella's street I realize that I must have been lost in deep thought. I mean imprinting its nothing like what I imagined its powerful, all your ties to your family, school the pack your tribe are just cut and you attached to this person not by strings but more like steel and iron cables. I love Bells, I really do, our love isn't some werewolf bullshit its deeper than just blind devotion, I'm also tied to Bells with steel cables what's happening to them now is what happen to me a long time ago. I think I was 4 and it was raining me and my sisters were outside when I heard a car. It was Charlie the first time he brought Bells and as soon as I laid eyes on her, I thought she was an angel. I wanted to follow her everywhere I refused to let her leave. She only thought of me as a friend back then but we started flirted at the age 8 and she was 10 we would hold hands and huge and she would kiss me on the check. That summer Rachel and Rebecca married us and my mom took pictures. Bells . . . she was my first kiss; we acted like a married couple all summer she even acted as if she was pregnant. I fell in love with her that summer and I've never loved another. The difference between me and Bells and imprinting is we had a choice but we chose each other all those years ago. It nearly killed me when she left the following summer after my mom died. So you can imagine my excitement when my dad told me she was coming back.

I'll never love anyone else. Bells. She's my everything.

That was the last thought that went through as I rung the bell at her door. I could hear her walking down the stairs, and turning the door knob. I nearly passed out when I saw her in a tight red dress with flats and straight. She takes my breathe away.

The only thought that went through my mind was. . .

Wow

"Bells, you look . . . gorgeous."

She giggled, actually giggled and of course she started blushing, that beautiful crimson blush the makes my heart skip a beat.

"Thanks Jake, you don't look so bad yourself. So are we gonna leave or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

"I'm sorry honey but you just look so beautiful I didn't know that you'd dress up for me. I thought I could wait until I dropped you off but I can't keep my hands off you for 4hrs when you look like that. Bells can I kiss you?"

I didn't think it was possible but her cheeks became 5 shades darker and looked down at her feet. I hate it when she hides her face from me, so I put my fingers under chin and used the door frame to keep me steady so that I could make her look in my eyes and see and all the lust and love that I'm feeling right now.

"Yes, Jake you can-"I didn't wait for her to finish I just needed to kiss her, I couldn't wait any longer. Did I mention how impeccably soft and warm her pink lips are? They feel so good against mine, and I love how soft and pure her skin is. I also love how well we fit together, it's like she was made for me and only me. After about 15-20min of kissing I decided that we should leave or else we'll miss the movie and our dinner reservations. So I pulled away and put my forehead on hers and looked deep into those auburn eyes, I felt like I could see her soul and mine, like we were connecting in a way that goes beyond imprinting and true love. I felt like we were soul mates.

I wanted to say 'I love you' but I didn't want to push her so I gave her one last peck before pulling away and giving her my hand. We walked to the passenger's side of the car and opened the door for to get in. as she was in the car I closed the door, got into the drivers side and drove to the movies.

I took her hand and intertwined our fingers while I drove. I just felt like we needed to be touching some how or she'd disappear. The drive to the movies was filled with music and comfortable silence, no words needed to be said. When we arrived at the movie's I opened the door for her to get out and thought about the last time we were here together. It was on a group date with Mike Newton or the Marshmallow as I like to call him, it was my last night being truly human and I wouldn't have spent with anyone but Bells.

We chose to watch New Years Eve, well Bella chose that movie. I have a feeling it was for the actor. . . what was he's name? Oh yeah! Zac Efron. I don't see what's so amazing about him I mean I have more muscle that that guy will ever have. And he's so pale! Ugh I can't believe I'm jealous of a guy in a movie. Well it doesn't matter 'because she's holding my hand and she my girlfriend, no-one else's. I booked the tickets in last row because I don't think I'll be watching the movie, I can't keep my hands off her.

So as soon as the lights went out I had her in my lap, so that she was straddling me, I put my hands on her hips and I started kissing those beautiful lips, I wanted to kiss her until her lips were red and not because of her lipstick but because of how long we'd been kissing. So I nibbled on her lower lips and she almost moaned. I licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance into her amazingly sweet mouth, I don't think I've ever tasted anything so good. I used my tongue to explore every inch of her amazing mouth. She taste almost like a mixture or honeys suckle and strawberries. I will never look at strawberries the same way again. We change position so that she was still in my lap but it wasn't as sexual and we sat there throughout the movie kissing, I wanted to kiss her neck and grab her boob but we were in public and it was a 13rated movie so we had to keep it PG13. I heard music and realized that the movie was over so we had to leave. I pulled away, pressed my forehead to hers and whispered, "The movies over Bells, we should leave." She seemed hesitant to leave and so was I but we had dinner reservations to get to. So I put her on her feet took her hand and we walked to the car , and drove towards the Italian restaurant called La Bell. As soon as she saw the name she started laughing and so did I.

"Really Jake? La Bell?"

"Yeah, it reminds of you . . . well the name does anyway." With that we entered the restaurant, I gave them my name and they showed us our table. The waitress kept winking at me and when she brought the breadsticks she leaned in and put her breast right in my face. I leaned and I could almost see the steam coming off Bells, she knows I don't want the waitress why is she so angry?

"My boyfriend and I aren't ready to order yet, so your service won't be necessary." Bella said, scolding and looking the waitress up and down when she said My with that look that says 'fuck off bitch he's mine' and honestly I felt really proud of her she knows I'm hers though so she shouldn't worry.

The waitress looked at me as if she wanted me to say 'honey she can stay a few more minutes' but I love Bells too much to make her think I would ever cheat on her.

As soon as she left I stood up, knelt by her side, cupped her cheek and kissed her with all the love that I was feeling right then. When she pulled away because she needs to breathe I looked in her a realized that she needs to hear it, she needs to hear me tell her that I love her.

"I Love You Isabella Marie Swan, I hope you know how deep my love is for you. You're the only woman I see Bells." I didn't look away because I needed her to believe me. To believe that our love is real and it runs deep. I needed her to understand that I love her with every fiber of my being.

"I Love You Too Jacob Ephraim Black, more than you'll ever know. And I know you only see me, it's just hard seeing girls with better figures and boobs touch you like that, it makes me realize just how ugly I am." Then she looked away from me, I can't believe she just said that she thinks she's ugly.

"Bells look at me," she wouldn't look at me so I put my hand under chin and brought her face up so that could look in my eyes when I said what I need to say. When I was sure she wouldn't look away, I looked in her eyes and said, "Bells you are wrong. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met, I know that your not perfect but neither am I. I may not know much but I know you're perfect for me. And as for your body, I love every inch of it from your face," I said kissing those gorgeous lips, "to your neck," this time I kissed and sucked her neck, "your boobs, your waist, your hips your thighs, you're calves to your toes; every inch of your body is the perfect size for me. Don't doubt how much I love your body baby, please." I said pleading with her.

"Sure sure." I love that she got that from me. I leaned forward and kissed her again but this time I caressed her body, every inch that I could reach and then I buried my head in the nap of her neck and inhaled the smell of strawberries and moaned I could feel my self getting hard.

That's when I realized that we were still at the restaurant so I sat back down and held her hand. We ate and talked about everything and anything we could think about for the next hour. We drove back to Forks in comfortable silence. When we pulled up to her house I walked her to her door and kissed her long and hard, then after a few minutes, I broke the kiss and said, "I love you", she looked up at me, her eyes hooded with desire and said, "I love you too" she paused and gave me a gentle peck on the lips before continuing, "will you come up later tonight after you patrol?", I wanted to say hell yes! She just asked me to sleep with her again like we did last night. I didn't think she would. Does this mean she enjoyed it as much as I did?

After I thought about it, I realized that I should tell her that Quil will be joining us any day now and so will Seth, but apparently Leah is running the fever too and she might phase. A female wolf? Wow that is messed up! Especially when Leah realizes why Sam left her, but I also know Embry's had a crush on her since primary school. Ugh why can't life be easy?

"Bells, Quil will be joining us any day soon", I said feeling upset, I don't wish this life on anyone. "And so will Seth maybe even Leah too, I've never heard of a female wolf but if the spirits thought it was necessary then there must be a reason. Anyway I'm telling you all this because if any of those things happen tonight then I won't be able to come up no matter how much I want to honey but I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Sure sure Jake just at least come up and kiss me goodnight before you go see Quil or whoever has phased please?"

She wants to kiss me goodnight!

"Sure sure honey, I'll see you later." I said just before kissing her goodbye. If that bloodsucker is back he better not ruin my relationship with her! I thought just as I reached the tree line and phased.


	8. Experience

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 8

B POV

Jake . . . just he's name makes my knees go weak. I've never been on a date before but that was perfect, even though he insisted on paying. Men! I thought feeling frustrated, does he have to have an ego the size of the grand canyon?

As I walked up to my room to finish some calculus homework I reflect on the date we just had. It was amazing and until that bitch decided to put her boobs in Jake's face. What the fuck is her problem? She could clearly see that we were on a date! Gosh if Jake hadn't stopped me I swear I would've killed her for looking at him like that!

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Bells! Your home. How was your date? Did you have fun?" he said, the corners of he's mouth twitching as he tried not to grin. I almost groaned. Why does he feel the need to know about my love life? I know he didn't like Edward-no surprise there-he's always wanted Jake and I to be together I can just imagine how happy he is.

"It went great dad. Jake is such a gentleman, I had a great time." I said remembering how he's lips felt against mine.

"That's great Bells, by the way tell Jake that the next time he decides to sleep over, he can come through the door, the spare key is under the mat but the door stays open."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. He knew! And he's okay with it? Wow!

I can't wait to tell Jake tonight, if he comes back. I thought as I walked into my room, only to find Jake waiting for me on the bed, he crossed the room in 3 long strides and kissed me long and hard.

I poured all the love I felt for him in that kiss. It started off slow and sweet but quickly got heated as he closed the gap between us put he's hands on my ass and picked me up. He walked us to the bed then he put me down and positioned himself between my legs, all the while never breaking the kiss, we stayed like that for lord knows how long, lost in our own little world. . . that is until we heard Charlie booming voice, "remember kids! The door stays open!", we froze and Jake quickly pulled away and lay next to me.

He looked at me with a shocked and confused expression on he's face, I just gave him a look that said 'I'll explain later', and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were a dark shade of red almost maroon because I was extremely embarrassed. I forgot all about Charlie.

We waited until we heard Charlie's snores before we both doubled over laughing so hard we started crying. Jake was the first one to break the silence.

"Bells, what the hell was that about honey?" he said stroking the strands of hair on my face before running he's hands in my hair.

"Well after you dropped me off earlier my dad said that you should use the door and you can take the key under the mat any time you want we just have to keep the door open." I said as seductively as I could.

He buried he's head in the nap of neck and inhaled deeply then he said in a very husky voice, "He knows I won't try anything until your ready, even though I would gladly take you right now, I think we should wait until after I get to show that I finally got the girl of my dreams, but I know it will be worth the wait. When I make love to you honey, I want to show you how much I love every inch of your body including your pussy."

I moaned, damn I like sexy and seductive Jacob. As much as I love him I'm scared that I won't live up to he's expectations.

"Jake,"

"Yeah Bells?" he murmured into my neck and I shuddered.

"How many girls have you been with?" I said still struggling to form a coherent sentence.

He froze mid-kiss and pulled away from my neck to look at me, before he answered, "Bells if your worried that you won't live up to my expectations then don't because I have just as much experience with sex as you do. You will be my first Bells so we'll learn together, I've only had a couple of serious relationships honey, maybe 3 or 4 but I promise you'll be my last one because I don't plan on letting you go. I've loved you since we were 8 Bells, you were my first kiss, you'll by my first and last lover and someday you'll be my wife, I'll make sure of that."

I almost cried because what he said made my heart melt as I know that he means it. He means it when he says that we'll be together forever and that no-one will come between us. We'll have the support of the pack; he's tribe, my family and our friends.

I couldn't express with words how much love I felt for him right at that moment so I kissed him and said, "I love you so much Jacob Black," against he's lips. Then he said against my lips ,"I love you more Isabella Swan and soon to be Mrs. Black."

Normally the whole marriage thing would have scared me but with Jacob I wouldn't mind because I knew that we were different from my parents.

We spent the next hour saying how much we love each other before I eventually fell asleep in he's arms were I belong.


	9. The Talk?

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 9

J POV

Waking up with my arms around the only girl I'll ever love feels amazing. It felt more amazing to know that Charlie trusts me enough to let us sleep in the same bed, even though my feet dangled over edge, I didn't mind as long as I had her in my arms nothing could spoil my mood.

Looking at the clock I realized that we should wake up and get ready for school, Charlie already left so I'll be able to make us breakfast while she showers.

I needed her to wake up so I placed butterfly kisses all over her face and the kissed her deeply on the lips, her hands come up and wrapped around as we continued to kiss I decided that I would definitely love to wake up like this every morning for the rest of our lives.

I pulled away and pressed our foreheads together as I said, "Good morning beautiful," with a wide grin on my face and pecked her again just before she yawned and replied, "Good morning handsome, I can't wait to wake up like that every morning baby." Baby? She called me baby . . . mmmm. . .

"Me too honey." I said before pulled away and getting out of bed and pulled her up with me. "Honey school starts in an hour so you can go shower while I make breakfast and I'll meet you downstairs."

I didn't give her a chance to reply because I gave her a quick peck on the lips and went downstairs to start breakfast.

She took 15min in the shower and when she walked out of the bathroom I could smell her strawberry shampoo, that alone nearly sent me upstairs to grab her by the waist and have my way with her but she's still broken therefore she sets the pace in this relationship. We will go as slow or as fast as she needs us to.

I flipped us a few pancakes, I had just finished making my last one as she walked into the kitchen pecked me on the lips and had grabbed her own plate. I ran to shower while she ate and was down with 10min, I grabbed my cutoffs, got dressed and told her I would phase, run home get my clothes and be back in about 10-15min. I kissed her before running into the woods to phase.

I phased and quickly knew that Paul was on patrol.

Hey did you know that your sister is coming back during the Spring break?

I could feel he's excitement and I wondered why briefly before remembering how he had a huge crush on my sister before she moved and how they had started dating.

Shut up man. So what if I'm hoping she'll give me a second chance? Just because you got your girl doesn't mean you get to judge the rest of us.- I could feel he's aggravation

Paul man I'm not judging you. I know you've loved her ever since you saw her at my house the first time. I'm glad that your serious about her man, just don't break her heart if she does give you a chance.

She left me remember? What about my heart? I need her to realize that she's the only one for me, I've tried to find someone else, I've tried to move on but she has my heart more than anyone ever has.-Paul said

I get it man, that's the way I've always felt about Bells. No matter how many times she rejected me, I kept trying because I knew that we belonged together. I'm happy for you Paul but I've got to go Bells is waiting for me.

With that I phased out pulled on my cutoffs and ran into the house. I grabbed dark jeans and a shirts then I changed quickly grabbed my bike and sped off. I turned into Bella's street only to find her walking out to meet me in sexy skinny jeans and tank top with her curly hair and she had lip gloss that smelt like strawberries that I so badly wanted to taste just to confirm so pulled over grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush to mine and kissed her hard needing to taste her lips. I was right, it was strawberry flavored gloss.

I pulled away and she swung her book bag over her shoulder settled herself on the Bike and we sped off.


	10. Ray

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 10

J POV

We arrived at her school 10min later. I pulled over got off and pulled Bella off after me.

I wrapped her tight in my arms, trying to remember the feel of her body on mine. After a minute or two I loosened my grip on her waist just enough that I could kiss her beautiful lips and give her something to remember me with all day.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing but after a while she pulled away feeling people's eyes on us and looked around. As if on queue her cheeks blushed a deep red color and she tried to hide her face in my chest, I chuckled. "Bells, I'll be here to pick you up after school so we can go grab lunch at Sam and Emily's okay?"

She nodded, then looked up at me and said, "I love you baby." I kissed her lightly on the lips before replying, "I love you too honey, I'll see you later. Come back to me?"

She grabbed her book bag and whispered, "Always". Just as I pulled out of her school parking lot.

Today is going to be a long day without her. I thought just as I sped out of Forks and back to the rez.

B POV

Wow I'm going to miss him I thought as her drove away. I sighed heavily and turned only to find Jessica and Lauren glaring daggers at me. Well if looks could kill. . . I thought as I walked past them. I looked around and found Angela waiting for me by my locker.

"Was that him? He looks nothing like that day at the beach he's definitely bulked up A LOT! Why didn't you tell me? Oh gosh he is such eye candy!" she squealed and it took all my control not to jump up and down.

"Yeah Ange that was him! Isn't he amazing? And yeah I know he is GORGEOUS eye candy! You think you've seen it all until he takes off he's shirt! Shit Ange the first time I saw him without a shirt I nearly passed out!" I shrieked, before realizing that people had started to gather around us.

We swiftly and discretely walked towards English class making sure to avoid all the side ways glances from the whole student body. On the way to class Angela updated me on everything I've missed during my 'zombie' phase. She has been together with Ben since Christmas break making it almost 5months now. Jess and Mike have been on and off since Edward left, Lauren and Jess are BFF's now(like I give a shit). A new girl arrived at our school two months ago and she seems to have joined our little group, Tyler is interested in her but she won't give him the time of day. Her name is Raven and apparently I shall be meeting her at lunch.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Angela and I were out of class laughing about how Raven put Lauren in her place when Lauren started talking about how pale and skinny I am. I walked to my locker and opened it. I got all my books for the periods after lunch and closed my books. I was still laughing hard when we walked own the hall way to meet Raven.

Walking into the cafeteria I found my group of friends quickly and easily enough. I sat down and looked around, nothing much has changed really so I stood up to get my own tray of food when I saw her. Raven, she was even more beautiful in person, she was African American, 5.5feet slim around the waist but wide hipped, she had long brown her that she called a weave and fake nails that looked absolutely amazing on her. As soon as she saw me her face lit up and she turned and gave me a huge hug.

"O.M.G girl I have heard so much about you! You have got to be Bella right?"

I nodded and she hugged me again.

"And you must be Raven, wow I've always wanted an African American friend!" I said squealing,

"O.M.G you have to tell me how you ended up dating Mr. ice cold!" she said, I looked at her confused, she laughed and continued, "I've heard that he left you and that you were a zombie for a few month from Ange."

I laughed and asked, "Why?" I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, still laughing hard, "Are you interested in him?"

"Umm . . . ewe! No! I like 'em buff and dark skinned honey! I don't do pale and cold. . . no offense of course." She said suddenly looking ashamed that she said that out loud.

"Its okay, I know what you mean, I have no idea why I wanted someone like him because I realized a while ago that I like 'em dark and buff too." I said giggling.

She looked shocked, and in deep thought as if she was calculating something and then it all seemed to click in her head. "You're the one that we all saw kissing this sexy, buff and dark guy in the parking lot right? Angela told me he was your boyfriend. . He's name was. . Ummm. . "She said deep in thought trying to remember before smiling triumphantly and saying, "Jacob Black right?"

"Yep." I said as we collected our food trays and walked to our table but before we got there she stopped suddenly, turned around, looked at me and said, "Will you help me get rid of Tyler? He really isn't my type, he isn't buff and I said dark skinned not charcoal." She whispered laughing and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Sure sure we are going to pretend that you are dating one of my boyfriend's tall dark skinned and handsome friends alright?"

She grinned and said, "Works for me."

We sat down next to Angela and Ben and realized that they were talking about a trip to first beach tomorrow as a group. We quickly joined the conversation.

Mike was organizing this whole event. But of course I thought. Why am I not surprised?

"Hey Mike can I bring mine and Raven's boyfriends and their friends along? Well they kind of live there so I guess we'll meet them there."

"You both have boyfriends on the Reservation?" Lauren said looking shocked and pissed off for some reason. I smirked that's right what are you gonna do now bitch?

Raven responded before I could.

"But of course, why are you jealous of our eye candy? Just because you can look all you want, you'll just never taste?"

I knew I had a smug look on my face and from that moment I knew Raven, Angela and I would be best friends. The rest of our classes were pretty much identical so we spent the rest of the day laughing and joking around but I just couldn't get my mind off Jake I missed him terribly and I would have to tell him about our little group outing on Friday.


	11. Foreshadowing

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 11

B POV

When that last bell rang Ange, Ray and I were already out the door. We walked out, only to find Jake leaning against he's Bike grinning widely, I almost ran to him but my girls and I were holding hands and I couldn't abandon them like that since they wanted an 'official' introduction.

When we got to him I let go of their hands, just as he pulled me into he's tight embrace kissed me on the forehead then placed he's head at the nap of my neck and inhaled. Until he put me on the ground I hadn't realized that he'd picked me up at all. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips and then pulled away, that's when I remembered Ange, and Ray were still with us so I motioned for them to come closer and said, "Jake these are my two best friends well besides Alice I guess, Angela and Raven. Ange, Ray meet Jake; My boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Angela and Raven," he said shaking their hands. I forgot how forward Ray was until that moment, "oh no the pleasure is all mine. Don't you have friends? I'd love to meet them."

Jake chuckled and looked at me expectantly, I just kissed he's cheek and said, "I'll explain later", with that I turned to my friends. We said our goodbyes and before I knew it, Jake and I were headed to Forks so I could drop off my book bag before we headed towards La Push.

J POV

As soon as we pulled into Sam's place I realized that the whole pack was here. I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed I mean besides our date last night, no-one but Paul and Edward knows that we are finally together. I hope they'll be happy for me. I'm finally with the girl that was my first kiss at our "wedding" when we were kids.

Flashback

Rachel and Rebecca forced us to get all dressed up. They had arranged flowers to make an isle and I really didn't want to play this game, I just wanted to go play with Bella in our tree house. That is until I saw her walked down the isle holding Charlie's hand. She looked like an angel in a white dress that I recognized as Rachel's. When she reached me, my mom acted as the minister who conducted the service. After she was done talking about true love (I think), she talked for what felt like hours while I looked at the angel in front of me. I was still pretty angry that they forced me into this and what's worse is that our parents were in on the whole thing, but as soon as I saw her coming down that isle, all my anger was washed away. I was brought of my train of thought by my mother voice when she said, "Jacob tell Isabella how you feel."

All I could think to say was, "I love you Bells", and when she said she loved me too I didn't think she knew that I meant that I would love her forever.

End flashback

Thinking back to that day I did marry her, I gave her my whole heart that day and I don't think she knows but I've been in love with her ever since. I was so deep in thought that I forgot were we where because all I wanted to do right then was kiss her with all the love I've felt for since then, 8years later and I still feel the same way.

So I did just that I got off the bike pulled her off the bike with me and kissed her, I don't know how long we stood there kissing but I could hear that people we starting to wonder why we hadn't come in yet so I pulled away and grinned at her. She looked confused but she knew I'd explain later.

We walked up the steps on Emily's front porch and I didn't even bother knocking before opening the door wide open only to be met by Emily. I forgot to tell Bella not to stare at her scars; anyway I know my girl and she wouldn't stare.

"Hey Jake," she said with a gentle loving smile before turning to look at Bella, "and this must be Bella?" I could see that she was embarrassed so I decided to leave them alone so they could talk, but I couldn't leave without pecking her lips one last time. "I'll be back Bells; I know you're in your element so you and Emily should be fine. I just want to go greet the guys quick, I love you." I said smiling at her, she giggled and pushed me lightly before saying, "I love you too, now go away, we want girl time!"

I walked into the living room only to find my brother sprawled along the floor playing video games and talking. I was grinning like an idiot, today was a great day. I thought I'd been unnoticed until I was being tackled to the ground by my two best friends.

"Dude, you are so turning into a girl!" Quil said, I'd forgotten to tell Bells that Quil phased yesterday. Unlike the rest of us he thinks it's amazing I mean I get what he means, the speed, the super hearing and vision but I still don't wish this life on anyone.

"Yeah man. Grow some balls! You've had girlfriends before and you didn't turn all girly saying things like the L word and now you're dating Bella for two days and you've already told her that you love her? Who are you and what have you done with our best friend?" Embry said in between playful punch's, I couldn't take him seriously though because he was laughing so hard.

"Whatever guys." I said trying to get up but only to be pulled down again. We were having fun playing around there for a while. Sam called a pack meeting after lunch so we still talked for a while and things were going great.

"Lunch is ready boys!" the girls screamed for the kitchen and we all ran like a bunch of savages ready to dish up. Jared was already in front of the line and he had reached for the spoon when Emily swatted he's hand away.

"Ladies first! I swear just because you turn into wolves doesn't mean you shouldn't have manners! Wow I can't wait to meet your imprints because I don't know how much longer I can deal with this behavior." Emily said, trying extremely hard to be upset but she just loved us all too much to be mad.

I was soon ready to start eating, that is until I realized that Emily said imprint! Shit, how am I suppose to explain this to Bella without her freaking out and thinking that I'll leave her someday. I turned and looked at her; I could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to figure out what imprinting was.

She looked at me with so much sadness and at that moment the rest of the world was just background noise. "Bells? Honey what's wrong?" I said trying to play dumb for as long as I could. She looked away and asked, "Jacob what's imprinting?"

I didn't like that she was using my full name because we had adapted to calling each other using pet names.

"As soon as you're done eating we'll take a walk down at First Beach and I'll tell you Bells." I said taking her hands and leading her to a chair at the table. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap while we ate. We all laughed and joked for a while but I could see Bells was pre-occupied.

We were done soon after and I knew Sam heard our little exchange earlier. He also knew that I'll be back as soon as I've explained it to her.


	12. Miscommunication

Chapter 12

J POV

So I put our dishes in the sink before turning around, taking Bella's hand and intertwining our fingers. We didn't want to explain where we were going so we just walked right out and headed towards the beach, hand in hand and in a relatively awkward silence. When we got to the beach we sat down on our driftwood tree and stared at the ocean, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Jake what's imprinting?"

I kept trying to find a nice way to say this but I've run out of options.

"Imprinting is the wolf's way of finding its soul mate. It happens after we first phase and as soon as we look into her yes its like gravity. Like all our ties to anything else have been cut off and replaced with thousands of steel cables to one person. We would do anything and be anything for them. The bond is permanent." I said, careful to look at anyone but her.

I couldn't see her face when everything clicked into place in her head. So I sat there and listened to the sound of the oceans wives crashing, to the birds chirping, I even distracted myself with the feel of the sand between my fingers.

At this point I was desperate for any sort of distraction.

Finally after a long period of silence she spoke, "have you imprinted?"

"You would know if I had." I said looking away from her, I could smell the tears coming down her face, I was about to continue but she started screaming.

"So what I'm not your soul mate? I'm not good enough for you is that it? Why act like we're made for each other when all you're doing is stringing me along? Maybe I'm just not good enough to be loved."

The last part was more to her than I, but I just couldn't hear her talk like that. She started walking-more like stamping-back.

"If you would just let me explain Bells! I wasn't done talking!" I said annoyed that she wouldn't let me explain.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say! You're fucking breaking my heart Jacob!" at this point she was clutching her chest and sobbing.

I ran to her and pulled her into my arms so she wouldn't have to hold herself together.

Then I quickly turned her around and said in a loud and clear voice, with my eyes pleading for her to believe me and at least let me explain, "Bells I'm not leaving you ever!"

I realized that if I had any chance to explain I had to say it quickly. "I'm supposed to be Alpha of the pack when I'm ready which I am but right now you're my priority. Alpha's don't imprint but the woman they choose to marry and mate with is he's soul mate but the difference is, I as the Alpha I get to fall in love at my own pace and I have a lot of ties to everything else to just be tied to her. Bells we fell in love 8years ago and I'm not ready to let that go. You are made for me, and I don't want to hear you say that your not good enough to be loved because you are. Isabella Marie Swan if I could marry you, I would've have proposed that night after you jumped off the cliffs instead of asking you to be my girlfriend. Bells there is no-one else for me. After the meeting at Sam's we need to drive by my house, there's something I need to give you."

Then I pulled her into a passionate and loving kiss before she could over-think my marriage statement.

I don't know how long we stood there because time lost all meaning at that moment. She pulled away after a while, I'm guessing because we both needed to breathe.

I leaned my forehead against hers, pulled her chin up so she could look deep in my eyes and know that I mean what I'm about to say and said, "I'm in love with you Bells, and only you. I love you." Please say you love me too I added in my head.

I didn't think she'd say it back but she did, "I'm in love with you too Jake. I just can't loose you. You can't leave me. Oh and by the way, I love you too."

I almost cried because of how happy she'd just made me. I spun her around, laughing and smiling. Then I put her down but with my arms still around her waist to pull my body flush to hers and kissed those gorgeous pink lips until they were red.

We kissed for a long time before walking back to the house hand in hand, talking about our future, whatever it may be.

We joked and teased each other all the way to Sam's.

I let her walk in first just so I could get a nice view of her ass; she hadn't even reached the door before I had her back pressed into my chest.

I started nibbling at her ear and she whimpered. I knew I had to stop or I'd have a very uncomfortable situation with my pants so I pulled away from her neck and ear long enough for me to realize that the atmosphere in the house was tense.

Bella was still giggling like a school girl but after a while she abruptly stopped seeming to finally take in our surroundings.

I pulled away from her and we walked in just as Sam started the meeting.

"Jacob, Bella how nice of you to grace us with your presence. Take a seat there are certain things we need to discuss, Seth needs to phase but he doesn't respond to Paul so I wanted Emily to go with Back up." There was a sudden gasp before he continued to explain he's intentions, "I also think Leah might phase as well therefore Emily will be enough to provoke her."

He paused and let us takes in this information he then said, "Also the red headed leech is back and due to this fact the Cullen's have arranged a meeting for tonight at Midnight."

He looked around and let loose a lung full of air he'd been holding in before he said, "and there last thing I have to say is that I will be stepping down from my position as Alpha to give it to the rightful Alpha. He seems ready now that he has he's mate, he is ready for he's position. Also after they mate i.e have sex. Bella will be known as he's Beta. She will be the first Alpha mate to have powers that will remain a mystery until they move further in their relationship," I groaned, great now my love life is public knowledge.

I looked at Bells and of course she was a blushing a deep crimson, "she will be more powerful than all of us combined according to the Legends that for told of a pack that will be bigger than all others before. According to legend we will be the last pack to change, all of our imprints are supernatural in the sense that they will never age and neither will we. They for told of the powerful Alpha and he's extraordinary mate. The other parts of the legends shall be explained later. That was all the good stuff in this legend the bad news is that our Alpha's mate over here is a danger magnet therefore meaning lots and lots of leech's are coming our way which is why we need such a big pack. Besides Leah and Seth, Collin and Bradley will be joining us soon. Now I know this is a lot to take in so go home sleep on it and we'll talk about it tomorrow. Patrol routes, times and pairings remain in tact."

He then relaxed and dropped the Alpha voice. He started laughing before he said, "Alright out of my house."

I was getting ready to leave when Bella started to talk, "Hey guys before you all leave, tomorrow a couple of my friends from are having a get together/sort of bonfire thing. Please be there? Oh and also my friends is looking for a fake boyfriend to get this guy off her back, her name is Raven she's African American, loud, crazy and free-willed but also speaks her mind so I thought Quil wouldn't mind being her boyfriend for the day. You get to touch her however, and whenever you want to. You can kiss her and actually pretend to listen to half the things she's talking about. Do we have a deal Quil?" she said turning around to look at him, he was so stunned he couldn't respond. He just stood there with he's mouth open staring.

Taking in he's expression Bells laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes then. Hey Sam is it okay if they came tomorrow?"

Sam looked like he was in deep thought for a moment and then he looked up from the spot he'd been staring at on the floor and said alright if we still have two wolves patrolling at all times.


	13. Fear

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 13

J POV

We left shortly after that and rode back to my house when we got there Bells got off the bike and we walked into the house. I walked straight into my room and started looking for Bella's present as soon as I found it I walked out the room to find her asleep on the couch. I walked to the couch and placed butterfly kisses all over her face and then her lips. She yawned and looked around confused at first but then realized that we were still at my house. She sat up and she looked so beautiful that I almost said 'stuff this whole surprise thing, lets just make-out on the couch for an hour,' but then thought better of it, I needed her to understand that I meant everything I said on the walk back to Sam's house.

I pulled the ring out from behind me, took your left hand in mine, and rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand.

I then looked up into her eyes and said, "Isabella Marie Swan if you'll have me then with this ring I promise to never leave you, or be unfaithful to you. I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure you know that you made the right choice. I promise to love you until my own heart stops beating and maybe even then. There is and never will be anyone for me but you. So will you accept this promise ring?"

She looked like she was on the verge or tears. I knew she wouldn't expect me to buy her a promise ring and I didn't, my mother gave me this ring and said that I should give it to the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

She nodded and I slipped the ring on her ring finger, no more words were said as they were proven to be unnecessary.

We lay there kissing slowly and deeply and professing our undying love for on another in my bed until I was hard I knew I'd definitely need a cold shower but she started grinding her hips against my erection. And I couldn't help but moan, I started to nibble on the spot on her neck that makes me want to claim her as mine but she controlled the pace.

I was desperate to feel her skin under my finger tips, so I pulled up her shirt to expose her beautifully flat stomach and never before have I been so happy that she insisted on stopping at her house to wear shorts. She pulled her shirt all the way off and I was stunned by the sight of her beautiful breast and that white bra that seems to show cleavage but not nearly enough for my satisfaction.

I slipped my hand under her back and tugged at her bra clasp before looking at her, I needed to know that she wanted this as much as I did. She nodded and I discarded her bra faster than she could blink. I took a moment to drink in the site of the glorious swell of her breast that is just the perfect size to fit in my mouth, as I was openly ogling her body she grew self conscious and tried to hide her body from me.

Why does she insist on hiding a body that would the healthiest man have a heart attack? She started to cover herself using her arms but I stopped her and said in a low and husky voice, "Stop hiding yourself from me honey, your beautiful."

After hours of our make-out session we realized that we had lost track of time. Charlie was going to be worried and Bells hadn't done her homework yet so I grabbed a change of clothes, some keys and we left.

We sat in a comfortable silence. She insisted on driving and I let her, not wanting to argue. Half way to Forks she surprised me by turning on the radio only to find a song by Rihanna playing. I didn't think she could surprise me further but she did by singing along.

Yellow diamonds in the light

Now we're standing side by side

As your shadow crosses mine

What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny

But I've got to let it go

I joined her for the chorus

We found love in a hopeless place x5

We sang along until the song was over. As I listened to the lyrics, I realized that it did resemble Bella's relationship with Edward. They found 'love' (if I could call it that) in a world were they don't belong but she had to let it go. I just hope she doesn't regret it I thought.

I looked at her and noticed that she was smiling at me. I smiled back and leaned over to peck her on the lips.

We spent the rest of the drive listening to her Cd's. I was stunned to learn that Bella listens to Drake. Wow. I never thought of Bells to be into rap music. But it was all we listened to in the garage so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she started listening to it more often. I always thought she just tolerated it for my sake.

Sooner than I would've liked we were pulling into Bella's driveway. We got out and she unlocked the door so we could get in. I walked into the dining room and plopped myself on the couch while Bella made dinner.

After a while she came into the room and sat in my lap before starting her homework. I then noticed the amazing smell of fresh soup in the kitchen and was instantly hungry but I liked that Bella was comfortable enough with our relationship that she could sit in my lap while I ran my hands through her hair, still not shifting my focus from the movie on the television.

I really wasn't focused on the stupid movie about some girl that fell in love with some guy but ran away to save he's life, breaking he's heart in the process. All I could focus on was the sexy goddess sitting in my lap and her sweet scent that seemed to be intoxicating all my senses.

I tried to focus. I really did, but I gave up after a while and pushed her hair away from her neck before kissing it. She was tense at first but eventually she relaxed and turned to catch my lips with hers. The kiss was sweet at first but I deepened it by grasping the back of her head and pulling hers closer while also asking for entrance into her delicious mouth. When she allowed me entrance I put my other hand at small of her back to pull her chest to mine.

She then turned so that she was straddling me, then she put her arms around my neck and we kissed passionately in that position before she pulled back and grabbed her homework. I whimpered at lose of contact and felt a little confused due to the fact that her face and emotions were guarded. I knew that look. It's what happens when she thinks of him. I wonder what brought that on. And why can't we talk about it? Damn it I hate it when she pushes me away like this.

I walked into the kitchen only to find her baking brownies. While she was getting the ingredients ready, I stood by the doorway and just watched her for a while. Admiring her gracious and angel like appearance.

I then walked up behind her, put my arms around her waist and trailed kisses along her neck. She moaned at the back of her throat and relaxed in my arms but never stopped mixing the contents of her batter. When I was sure that she was completely relaxed I stopped kissing her neck and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong honey?" making sure to release more breathe than necessary. I knew she wouldn't tell me at first but I was prepared to be annoyingly persistent.

She took a deep breathe before replying, "Nothing Jake, I'm just trying to make brownies to give the pack, you, the girls and my dad tomorrow."

Well at least she didn't lie to me, but I knew she was hiding something, "okay, what else? Honey you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah well, I was thinking about how I never had to worry about all this with Cullen's. They didn't eat and neither did any of their friends so I was always the 'meal' I guess. It's just a weird feeling you know? Doing something 'normal' with 'normal' people that aren't hungry for my blood all the time. I don't have to be careful around you. I can trip and fall without worrying about bleeding. I can wear short shorts and not worries about you getting too turned on to the point were you lose control and suck me dry. I guess I'm just grateful to have a guy that loves me like you do. People spend their whole lives searching for a love like ours. A love that grows with each passing day. A love that isn't ruled by passion but by the common ground of friendship and understanding. At the same time I am so shit scared that you'll leave me some day. Or that the council won't approve of our relationship. I don't want a fairytale Jake. I just want to be happy."

I turned her around to face me but she just looked at the ground so I put my hand under her chin so she could look me in the eye. "Honey I'm really scared too. I'm scared that you'll realize that you love him more and leave me. I'm scared that I won't be able to provide for you. I'm scared that these damn leeches will find you and change you. But baby, you need to know that I'll never ever leave you. Our love is special Bells, and I'll never turn my back on it or you. The tribe and the council can think whatever they want about us, because someday I will marry you. You'll be Bella Black as long as I have your fathers blessing honey. I know we have a long hard road ahead of us but I also know we'll be okay as long as we're together. I love you Bells. Never forget that alright?"

By the time I was finished with my inner monologue she had tears streaming down her face. I removed them with my thumb as she nodded. I then kissed her lips once, twice, thrice before pulling away and saying, "Honey you don't have to make brownies, its late. I'll help you make some at my house tomorrow so put this stuff away and I'll carry you to bed. Okay?"

She put everything and was done quickly after.

She nodded again and I could tell that she was exhausted so I picked her up-bridal style-and carried her up the stairs and into bed before hopping into the shower. I was done in no time, but I guess it was enough time for Bells to fall asleep because when I walked in she was fast asleep.

I crawled into bed, got under the covers and scooped her from behind and promptly fell asleep.


	14. SCHOOL

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 14

B POV

It still amazes me how natural living with Jake is. It's like we've been together for years.

I woke up to warm arms wrapped my waist, pressing my back into a warm snoring body. I turned and faced the amazing man holding me.

I guess he is a man now, I mean boy doesn't describe him anymore, not in terms of he's maturity or physic. I have no doubt that someday he'll be my husband and we'll have kids with he's russet skin, dark hair and toothy grin.

I watched him sleep before checking the time. I had about an hour before I had to be at school and I was all sweaty. I tried to pry Jake hand of me but he just held on tighter. I tried again and this time he pulled me flush against he's body before whispering in he's hoarse morning voice, "Were you going?" he refused to open he's eyes so I just giggled and said. "Bathroom and then I am taking a nice hot shower." He groaned but reluctantly let go.

As soon as he's arms were off me, I made a mad dash to the toilet. When I walked back into the bedroom to retrieve my clothes, I found Jacob fast sleep again hugging my pillow tightly to he's chest. I just laughed at the sight, got my clothes and just before I was at the door I realized I was being pulled back into a warm body.

I nearly screamed because I thought he was asleep but obviously not anymore. He trailed the tips of he's fingers lightly up and down my arms leaving a tingly sensation were ever he touched me and said, "You don't have to be at school for another 50minutes so come back to bed honey please. I can't rest without you in my arms." in a husky voice.

I nearly came undone but I knew that if we went back to bed we wouldn't want to wake up and I'll be late. "You know I can't Jake. If we sleep now we won't want to wake up and I'll be late so . . ." I paused briefly to angle my head and peck him before continuing, "you can rest while I shower. When I'm done you'll shower and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." I then swiveled around to give him brief kiss and walked out the door and into the shower.

A few minutes later I got out of the shower, got dressed (in the bathroom) and towel dried my hair. When I walked out the bathroom I was shocked to find Jacob standing at the door waiting rather impatiently for me to finish. My jaw dropped at the site.

"You should have told me you'd be in there for hour's gees! Oh and by the way honey, my eyes are up here." He said laughing before slipping into the bathroom and starting the shower. I blushed predictably so, a deep crimson color and then I stood there for a minute to gather my bearings before going downstairs and starting breakfast for Jake and I which is like the average breakfast for 6. I wonder how Billy can afford Jake's eating habits.

I was so caught up singing along to the song Ti ft. Keri Hilson I got your Back that I didn't notice Jake come into the kitchen until he started singing along. I all but jumped out of my skin. He just laughed and kissed me on the cheek before asking me how long until breakfast would be ready, I just giggled and said replied, "The werewolf is hungry I see." He growled playfully and said, "I'm not sure what I hunger for most at the moment. You or that delicious omlette."

I laughed before giving him he's 5 omlettes and 6 slices of bread. We sat down and ate while discussing our plans for today. We decided that he'd pick me up and Angela and Raven would ride together in Raven's BMW.

We rode to my school on Jake bike and were there well before first period. We kissed before I pulled away to remind him that we were still in the school parking lot. He's eyes were black with desire and my bottom lip was swollen from him nibbling and sucking on it.

We pulled apart and he sped off back to he's school. He had just left but I missed him already. Him and he's honey flavored lips of course.

I turned around and saw that the girls were waiting for me.

I sighed internally and thought. This is going to be a long day.

J POV

SCHOOL

That is the reason why I have to be away from Bells for the next 8hours. It was hard driving away from her this morning. The whole rid to this hell hole I had to fight my every instinct to go back there and kiss her senseless before refusing to be away from her for a few hours.

The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that she'll be in my arms as soon as school is over.

The ride to school felt extremely long. By the time I arrived at school I was far beyond bored.

First period, advanced History wasn't so bad but the next few periods before lunch would consist of the following: Sleep.

So I was grateful-to say the least-when the lunch bell rang. I thought about calling Bells now since she should be having lunch and it's seemed like a pretty good idea considering the fact that i missed her like crazy.

So I made that as soon as the bell rang I was up, out of seat and headed straight to my locker before going outside to call her.

She caught it on the third ring.

"Hey baby," came the sound of my angel's voice.

"Hey honey. Did I interrupt anything?" I asked because judging by the noise level she was still in the cafeteria.

"No. Ange and Ray where discussing the importance of good foundation so you have amazing timing. Anyway, not that I'm complaining or anything but what's with the lunch time phone calls?"

"I've missed you honey that's all and with all these girl wanting my attention here, all I could think of was the fact that I needed yours." I said in a husky tone hoping she understood that I needed to feel her body pressed up against mine and to feel her soft lips on mine.

"Aw that's sweet, do they know we're together?" she said, I could almost feel the venom and jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah Bells people know I'm taken but you know some girls just don't give up." I said trying to reassure her that I'm not hiding our relationship.

"Oh okay well I should go, the girls are getting annoyed. So I'll see you after school?" she said giggling. I'm guessing one of the girls said something.

"Yes. Of course honey. I love you." I said because I meant it. I loved her with all my heart but I knew I could tell her that later.

"I love you too Jake. Bye" when she said it back I was the happiest man on the planet.

After that interesting phone call I decided to go back, the guys are probably wondering where I went.

Half way to the cafeteria, I felt small arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was a girl, which usually didn't bother me but right now-especially after the phone call I just had- I wanted to feel Bella's soft hands on my body and no one else's.

So I pried whoever hands were on my waist off. I turned around to face the 'mystery girl', only to find Maria looking at me with an expression that is a mixture of hurt and shock.

Maria is the hottest girl in school. Many girls envy her because her parents are one of the richest people in La push. She's got hips most women would kill for, an ass that big but firm, lips that are full and juicy, boobs that are more than a handful but they always seem to be on display. Her long hair is beautiful and her light skin.

To many guys on the reservation she is the perfect girl, but not to me. She seems to think we would make the perfect couple as her family is rich and I will be chief someday.

Maybe if I didn't love Bells we would have had a shot but I hate her personality too much. She is a spoilt brat. She can't cook to save her life, she seems to believe that cleaning is beneath her and she's not the sharpest nail in the stack. Our life would be simple but it would lack substance so I'm really happy with my porcelain skinned angel.

"Jake baby, what's the matter? You weren't complaining when I had my hands on you last month behind the gym." She stated smugly.

"Yes Maria but that was last month! We aren't an item. I've been telling you that for a long time! Besides I'm taken Maria so back off." At this point a crowd was starting to gather around. I could tell that Quil and Embry were by my side now and she had a few of her minions behind her now.

"Who could possibly replace me? That pale-faced bitch I've seen you hanging around with? Please like she could do half the things I can to that delicious body of yours." She said biting down on her lower lip and releasing it slowly.

"I don't even want to know what you can do Maria. Just back the fuck off alright? I'm done with this conversation." I said just before I turned around and walked away.

I could her screaming at me "Don't you dare walk away from me!" but I just kept walking until I got to our lunch table and sat down. All I wanted was my angel at that moment but I could wait for a few more minutes.

I was still livid by the end of the day. How dare she call Bells a bitch? Fuck her! I nearly beat her to death but my brothers reminded me of what a bad idea that was. The wolf in me was reckless all day needing its mate, so as soon as the last bell rang; I was out the door and on my way to Forks.

_I hope she's as excited to me as I am to see her._


	15. Bonds and misunderstandings

I don't own Twilight. If I did Jacob and Bella would be together. Duh!

Chapter 15

B POV

After Jake called at lunch I went straight back to eating my chicken salad and listening to Raven's ridiculous stories about her childhood.

Apparently her dad was white and her mom was black meaning they had very different idea's of what discipline should be. Her mom was from South Africa and her dad was fully American.

"My mom came from a very poor background. Her family lived in a township. It was a very poor community where people still live in shacks with very little electricity, dirty floors, old blankets. And the little baths that people here in America use for their babies are used as basins and a form of bath. So my mom worked hard in College to study psychology in the States. She studied for 5 years and in her fifth year she met my dad whom is very um privileged. They hit it off and he insisted that she didn't have to work and all my mom use to say is, 'I worked hard for my independence'. I guess that's where I get my honesty and forwardness from. My mother isn't one to beat about the bush." She said laughing.

We laughed and talked my parents, Phoenix, my friends there which are non-existent, and finally we got to were I'm pretty sure this whole conversation has been going. Jake.

Ange was the first to ask, "How do you guys know each other?"

I laughed at how truly curious she looked, I'm pretty sure the hard questions haven't started. They want to ease me into the conversation first which I am very appreciative of.

"Our dads are best friends. So we've known each other our whole lives and we were basically attached by the hip at the age 4 but w started falling in love when I was about 10 I think? Wow I remember that day really well. He's twin sisters made us get married. He's mom Sarah was the priest and our dad just sat on porch drinking beer and laughing. Hey actually made me wear a white dress, they got the bouquet ready and everything. Charlie walked me down the isle and when my dad 'handed me over' Sarah read a few things in Quileute and then asked us to say how we feel about each other. And he said 'I love you'. I think my cheeks turned 6 different shades of red. I said it back and he's looked at me differently every since."

I was remembering it all like it was yesterday. Little Jacob in he's little suite holding my hands and when he kissed me on the lips since we thought it was necessary at a wedding. He was my first kiss.

Raven was watching my critically. "Aw Bella! You're glowing! It's so amazing to watch people in love! Oh yeah next question. How far have you guys gone?"

I blushed a deep crimson before saying, "Not far I mean we've been dating for what? 3days! Geez Ray!"

Then I covered my face with my hands and looked down. There was a collective gasp at the table; I nearly forgot that we were still sitting with Mike, Eric, Lauren, Jessica and Tyler.

I wondered what they were all gasping about so I brought down my hands to investigate. But then someone snatched my left hand. And that's when I remembered: The Ring.

When I looked up Jessica and Lauren were glaring at me-no surprise there-Mike looked like someone had slapped him in the face, Tyler, Ben and Eric just looked shocked while Ange and Ray looked hurt?

Ray was the first to snap out of it. "You're engaged!" she nearly screamed. I laughed wondering if that's what they were all thinking and judging by the looks on their faces it was. I almost doubled over laughing.

".Gosh! You guys actually think I'm engaged? Shit!" laughing even harder.

When I had composed myself enough to form a coherent sentence I realized that it wasn't just my table looking at me everybody was. I blushed and said, "Umm sorry to disappoint you but it's a promise ring. We're not engaged yet but I'm pretty sure if he could marry me I'd be here with a wedding ring."

Everyone seemed pleased especially Ray, Ange and Mike-once again not surprised.

The rest of the day was un-eventful but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew Jake was upset about something so as soon as the bell rang I was out of my seat, I went to my locker first the met up with Ange and Ray to make sure they knew were to meet us or call if something went wrong. Apparently everyone knew were to meet including Jess and Lauren. But I chose to ignore them.

When I walked out the doors leading to the parking lot I found a very annoyed Jacob being touched by that little skank I almost through her across the parking lot but I was stopped by Ray and Ange, "she's not worth it, just go give her a show." They said.

And so I did, I sashayed my hips all the way to Jake but my arms around he's neck and kissed him senseless biting and nibbling on he's bottom lips while I tasted he's delicious mouth. He responded immediately by pulling my body against he's and circling he's arms tightly around my waist.

We kissed for a little longer until he pulled away for oxygen. He put he's forehead against mine but didn't loosen he's hold on my waist, before whispering, "You have no idea how much I needed that honey. Oh and that was sexy." I giggled and asked, "What was sexy?" he bit on he's lip, released it slowly then stated huskily, "You being possessive."

I laughed and slapped he's arms playfully with my left hand before remembering what happened with the ring at lunch and laughed hard.

He laughed too but still seemed confused so he asked, "What's so funny? I tell you that you're sexy and you laugh in my face?"

I stopped laughing immediately and said, "Oh no baby its not you! Ha-ha they saw the ring on my finger and thought we were engaged Jake."

He chuckled and said "that's the point Bells, because someday that will be your engagement ring and someday soon. But in tribal law we already are engaged."

"That would have been useful information Jacob Black!" I said feeling grumpily.

"I'm sorry honeys don't be mad at me please? I missed you so much today. If we don't get out of here right now I'm going to ravish your lips again right here." He said smirking

"And what exactly made you think I'd let you?" I said wiggling eyebrows.

He laughed and said cockily, "Please you can't resist my charm Bells and you know it."

I laughed at he's confidence, "You think way too much of yourself!" and then I shoved him away so we could leave but he just held me tighter. Then he growled playfully and said, "Well then I won't give you a choice, will I?"

He kissed me hard and long and grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to feel he's erection, my hands were pulling at he's hair we stopped when we heard someone clear their throat.

Jake looked up and I could feel the low growl in he's chest. He's face also gave away just how irritated he was at whoever interrupted us. I was to, that is until I heard giggles.

I turned around only to find Lauren smirking at Jake, which only seemed to irritate him more.

He then said through he's clamped teeth, and clenched jaw, "Fuck off Lauren."

He then hurriedly led me to he's bike, he got on and then motioned for me to follow. We got on and left as quickly as possible. I knew Jake was irritated so I rubbed he's abs and kissed him along he's spine to help calm him down.

He groaned and said, "Bells, if you don't stop that soon we won't make it to La push without me having my way with you right here in the forest. At least wait till we get to my house, I want to do this on my bed for a change okay?"

I giggled and nodded, I wasn't sure if he knew that I'd agreed so I just held on tighter to he's chest. We rode in silence after that and soon we were in front of Jacob's house.

I got off in the driveway while he wen to put it away in the Garage. I had just walked started getting out the ingredients to make the patties when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. Sooner than I could register I was on the counter edge with Jacob in between my legs and he was attacking me lips. We kissed for a while in the kitchen and then I needed to feel he's skin under my finger tips, I pulled on the hem of he shirt and pulled it off, then he reached for mine and I put my arms above my head so he could pull it off. He then pulled me closer and I wrapped my legs around he's waist before locking my ankles at the small of he's back.

He put he's hands under my ass and picked me up but that's when I remembered, "Billy?" I asked breathlessly hoping he understood; he paused and said, "Council meeting . . . three hours." Breathlessly answering a question he knew I'd asked, before ravishing my lips again, picking me up and carrying me to he's bedroom. He kicked the door closed with the heel of he's foot and lay me down on he's bed before hovering above me, never breaking the kiss.

After a while he's hands started roaming and they stilled at the clasp of my bra and I could tell that he was hesitant on the pace of our relationship, so I whispered panting for air, "Take it off," that was the only reassurance he needed because my bra was off sooner than expected. And he lifted himself on he's fore arms to look down on me again.

The way he looked at me made me feel sexy, loved and appreciated.

He then took my left breast into he's mouth and sucked while running he's tongue in circles around my nipple after a while he did the same thing with my right breast and he's hands were still roaming my body while my hands were exploring he's sculpted back.

He was touching me in ways that Edward had never dared. He always thought he'd kill me if he tried. That's one of the many reasons I love Jake. We didn't have to be careful. With him I could be my teenage self.


	16. Feelings Revealed

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 16

B POV

We kissed for a long time and then we lay there in each other's arms with my chest pressed against he's and my head tucked under he's chin.

"We need to get up honey. The old man will be here in a few minutes," I knew he hated to bring us back to reality but I knew my iPhone probably had lots of messages.

I pulled on my Red bikini and short shorts with a loosely fitted top. I laughed at the sight; six huge shirtless boys walking around such a small house making so much noise that a neighbor would think we were having a party. I decided to check my phone and saw that Ray, Ange and I would be having a sleepover tonight and according to the text I received from Charlie he was okay with that.

Embry walked in and gave me a huge bear hug, followed by Quil, Jared, Sam and then finally Paul who hugged me, spun me around and kissed my forehead. Jake just grinned and stood by the door as this inter action took place. I wondered what he was thinking and decided to ask him later before turning back to making food for the beach.

Soon after Jake and I were walking to the beach hand in hand to meet my friends, the pack and their imprints. I knew Jake was still a bit uneasy about the whole imprinting thing and so was I but I was happy that it wasn't going to happen to me. I thought about what happened to Leah and Sam. Even though I loved Emily I already knew what it felt like to loose someone you thought would be there forever but to have him leave me for my cousin would scare me for life.

We walked in silence, reflecting on the events that occurred during the past few days and I felt with this little display of affection.

Soon we were on the beach so I removed my black pumps to reveal in the feel of sand in between my toes.

It was very peaceful until Jake suddenly tickled me. I ran as fast as I could away from him, which I knew was pointless because of he's speed as a wolf but he took it easy on me and let me run. We ran all the way to where I knew my friends where waiting for us, laughing and giggling all the way there.

Jake tackled me just as I could see a group of people playing football.

He hovered above me looking in my eyes intently. I was a bit taken back by the sudden change in position especially in such a public area.

He kissed me softly on the lips before whispering, "I love you honey." I bit on my bottom lip and whispered back, "I love you too Jake." I then put my hands on the sides of he's face closer to mine and kissed him hard and long on the lips.

We were in our own little world, caressing each others bodies until someone threw cold water on us. I sat up quickly while Jake rolled off me; we were both startled by this and desperate to find the source.

I looked up only to find Leah and Kim looking down on us snickering. I rolled my eyes but still blushed and stood up hurriedly a little embarrassed that we had forgotten we were where.

Leah as the first to speak up, "We thought you guys needed to cool off. So Kim and I decided to surprise you and tell you that we were about deciding whether to Swim or play a round of Football."

Jake just grinned mischievously and before I knew it, Jake had thrown me over he's shoulder and was now running towards our friends.

I squealed, wiggled and thrashed around trying to get free. Jake just chuckled and said, "Honey come on. You know I'm stronger than you so stop wiggling." I just huffed in response and stopped fighting him.

Jake only put me down when he reached Ray and Ange sitting on towels with glasses on and sun watching the boys warm up.

Soon after the game was in full swing. We all watched our boys looking sexy as hell dripping wet with sweat. I decided then that football was possibly the sexiest sport known to man. Soon aster I saw Leah giving Embry longing looks, I didn't exactly know what that was about I was going to ask but I decided to think more about it later.

L POV

I looked at Embry and couldn't help but look at him with deep longing. I wish he knew that he was my imprint maybe things would be easier. But I knew he deserved more than me.

More that a girl that her heart broken by the only man she'd ever loved until he came along. He's so beautiful, with her short hair and auburn eyes. He's defined body and toned biceps.

God I could eat cake off he's six pack.

Before all this wolf bullshit and the Sam and Emily thing, I would have gone to Emily about this sort of thing but I can't know. I could tell Kim but she'd laugh at me. I don't really know Ray and Ange well because their Bella's friends. I could never talk to my friends from school about this either; Clair and Maria are too self-centered.

Maybe I could talk to Bell. I mean she seems happy with Jake seeing as they can't keep their hands off each other.

She wouldn't tell anyone not even Jake if I asked her too since she's like our Momma Alpha.

I decided then that as soon as I could get Bella alone I'd ask for some advice.

Embry POV

I was trying to focus on the ball I really was, but all I could think of was the fact that Leah-my imprint-was lying there in nothing but a Black bikini. I wish she knew what that color and her body did to me.

I wish I could tell her what she means to me but I know she's still broken so I'll be anything she needs me too and lately we've gotten close. She's let me hold her while she cried, she actually talked about Sam and Emily with me and the other night we spoke about Harry.

I think she's finally letting go.

I think she finally realizes that she means everything to me. She's my world and I'm healing her slowly and putting her heart back together one peace at time.

Leah became my imprint the night I found her alone in the woods crying and stabbing herself. I felt so mad that she'd do something like that to a body that gorgeous. So I helped her talk about her feelings everyday secretly and kept those private moments shielded in my head.

I was getting better at hiding my thoughts. Only Jacob could hide he's th0oughts or dig through my brain for information when needed but none of the others could. Not even Sam.

She told me that she just needed to feel something, anything but the numbness inside of her. That she needed people to see the physical scars inside her heart.

That she understands why we hate her but we don't know why she does it. She told me it's easier for her if we hate her than feel sorry for her.

That was the first time I ever saw I her cry. I didn't know what to do so I just pulled her into my arms and held her while she cried. She was hesitant at first but eventually she relaxed and let it all out. I held her and told that it was okay to show emotion. To cry, to love, to hope, to dream, to feel and move but I don't know if she heard. When she looked into my eyes that dark night, I knew she was the only girl for me and I believe she would have been mine with or without the imprint.

Since then we've been getting closer. I was sure that tonight I was going to kiss her and hope she'd kiss me back.


	17. Bella the Bitch

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 17

B POV

I saw Embry glance at a Leah a few times. I hope those two tell each other how they feel, I thought just before I turned back to watch the game.

I watched as the pack beat the Forks boys and celebrate their victory by going for a swim.

I just sat there and read about Jack, Atticus and Tom Robinson in one of my favorite books, 'To Kill a Mockingbird. I lay there next to Leah who had on her black bikini, and was relaxing lying on her stomach facing where the boys were swimming, Kim sat next to her, in her white bikini that showed off her bust line, working on her laptop for some school assignment.

Emily had a beautiful pink one piece and was busy on the phone talking to a florist about the parties that were organizing for some important business in Forks.

Angela was wearing a blue one piece while Raven had a bright red striking biking top with booty shorts and White 3-D glasses, looking 'divalicious' as she likes to put it.

Lauren looks skanky –what else is new?- and had on shorts so damn short that if she bent over-which she did repeatedly- we would all get a full view of her ass, while Jessica wore denim shorts and a floral bikini.

We had all been sitting and talking until Rachel joined us. We all greeted her in true girl like fashion and hugged her tight in a group hug. She seemed to fit right in with the rest of us. She was in a deep argument with Lauren about popularity and beauty. Rachel believed in natural beauty while Lauren says make-up is an amazing creation made to make us look better.

I didn't care to join in this debate as I never thought of myself as beautiful.

As she was distracted, I took this time to really look at what she was wearing. She had on a baby blue bikini and bottoms with slight embellishments in the middle of the bikini top. She was also wearing biker glasses and white flip flops. She also joined us as we soaked in the beautiful sun.

We were all in our own world, laughing and giggling about our gorgeous men and gossiping when suddenly all the girls went quiet and seemed to be focused on a group of girls ahead. I wondered why until I saw the leader.

She was a beautiful Quileute girl with long black hair, dark eyes, curvy hips, HUGE boobs and red lips.

I almost felt jealous of her beauty. She was wearing a very fancy looking light blue and silver bikini-without shorts-and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She also had blue wedges.

I watched as she and her group of friends walked straight towards Jake and the pack.

At that moment I knew exactly what her motives were. It would seem that the pack had stopped swimming and were now walking towards us; I could tell that Jake could feel her eyes on him but he didn't even spare her a sideways glance.

Instead he walked straight towards me; looking right into my eyes and walked like a hunter hunting he's prey.

I squirmed under his intense glare. As soon as he reached me he grabbed the book out of my hands and place it in my bag before leaning down, nudging my legs apart and squatted between them. He then grabbed me by my ass and I wrapped my arms around her waist and my legs around he's while yelping in surprise.

He looked at me before kissing me long and hard on the lips for a long time. I put my hands on he's shoulders for support.

We were own little world until we heard someone clear their throat.

Jake turned us so that we were facing the very rude person that interrupted us.

Jake pulled away and lay he's chin on my shoulder before saying breathlessly, "Can we help you?"

I couldn't see who the person was but I knew exactly who it was when I heard a female voice say, "So this is her huh Jake? This is the pale-faced bitch people keep telling me about? Gosh Jake I thought you had standards. She could pass as a freshman with that flat chest I have no idea what you see in her that I haven't got."

I could feel Jake growl deep in he's chest and I knew he was pissed but I was raging I could feel the weather changing around me but I knew I had to but this bitch in her place so I unwrapped my arms and legs from Jake and turned around to look at the fucker that just ruined my moment.

I thought deeply and said in a very calm but stern voice, "Listen Bitch. And listen good because I'm only gonna say this once. DO NOT FUCK WITH ME! You think I'm a pale-faced bitch now?" I paused and laughed, a short evil laughed, "honey you have not seen bitch until you set your STD infested hands on my boyfriend. You so much as breathe in he's direction and I will shove your head so far up you own ass that not even surgery will fix it. We love each other. You don't like that fact? Well guess what I don't give a flying fuck. But let's get one thing straight, HE'S MINE. Get it? Got it? Good." I said in a sweet voice before narrowing my eyes at her and saying, "Now fuck off. You and your entourage need to get the fuck out of my face before I fuck up your face." I snarled.

She looked thoroughly embarrassed when I was done and promptly walked-stomped, same difference right?-away, back to where ever she came from. I turned around to look at Jake with a smug look on my face knowing that he'd never seen this side of me.

The weather was almost as bad as my mood had been earlier but seemed to calm down now in exact timing with my emotions, almost as if I'm controlling it. I rolled my eyes in my head and chuckled thinking that I'd really lost my mind now.

Jake took a step closer to me and wrapped he's arms around my waist and growled low when my body made full contact with he's and kissed me long and hard.

We poured all our love into that kissed and in that moment we knew that no matter what happened in the future they would always have each other. We knew things were about to change and I guess we just both needed reassurance that we would love each other. _Always._

We were so wrapped up in each other that Jake hadn't noticed Paul imprint on he's sister. Although I'm pretty sure that if he had, it wouldn't have turned out well.

When we did pull away, we finally noticed the couples that were slowly forming. I wasn't surprised but I could tell that Jake was.

By the end of the night he seemed okay with it though. I hoped it would stay that way.


	18. The One

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 18 _(After Bella's temper tantrum)_

RAY POV

Oh gosh no body told me this Quil guy was so damn hot. I felt a pull towards him and I knew immediately what that meant.

I knew Angela was an Elemental but she liked to keep thing on the DL so I just let it go.

When we had arrived the guys all gave us a warm welcome but Quil wasn't there because he had some sort of detention thing.

Mmmm. . . . I've always had a thing for bad boys but I had a feeling that what Quil and I would share was far beyond teenage love.

We haven't talked yet since he just arrived so I walked up to were he was standing laughing with he's friends as they figured out strategies for the game they were about to play.

I walked up to them and cleared my throat and then I said, "So I don't think I've been properly introduced to our late guest."

They all went quiet but I knew Quil was a wise ass so he was bound to say something 'witty' or sexual to me.

"I'm never late. Everyone else is just early." He said beaming but then he looked into my eyes and it happened.

It felt like nothing words could describe. It was like I didn't know were I ended and he began.

The look in he's told me he felt it too. As soon as the shock wore off he had me in he's arms kissing me like a dying man in heat and I felt myself kissing him back with all the passion I felt.

Angela POV

I watched Quil and Ray imprint and it was amazing to see the love and devotion in their eyes. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't sense someone come up behind me. so I was startled of course when I heard a voice next to her say in a cute deep voice that almost made her wet instantly.

"Sickening isn't it?" he said

"Yeah but I'm happy for her I'm glad she's finally found him. You know? The 'one' she was made for. I hope I find him one day." I said sheepishly imagining a love like that.

"I'm Seth by the way. I'm still 16 but I just wanted to tell you that your gorgeous." He said taking my hand and kissing the knuckles.

I giggled and blushed and then looked up. When our eyes locked I knew that he was the one for me.

He smiles a tender smile and whispered, "Will you go out with me?"

My breath and I said "Yes" knowing that he was my forever. And that this was going to be the first of many dates to come.

L POV

I walked away from the love infested beach and found a rock to sit on and stared at the ocean.

I hated imprinting because it made me loose the only man I thought I'd ever be with. I was also glad though. I mean imprinting implies that eventually Sam would have left me for her. I shuddered at the thought.

The only couple I really admire is Bells and Jake their love has a foundation and a connection that wasn't forced by fate but molded through patience. He put her back together and loved her no matter what.

That's what Embry has done to me these past few months. We've nearly kissed a few times and I was starting to get frustrated. Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I love him I thought.

That is the thought that has kept me from telling him how I feel. We don't act like friends anymore when we're alone.

He holds me around me waist while I lean into he's chest then he tells me how special I am.

It makes me feel good and loved but I'm scared that he'll imprint on someone else.

Just then I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and I knew it was him because I felt safe.

He kissed my neck and whispered, "Lee-Lee you may not be ready to hear this but I have to say it. I'm in love with you. You make me feel so content and happy just being together like this with my arms around you. I want us to be official and I want to go public with our relationship because I know you're the one for me."

I tensed in he's arms because I was stunned by he's confession. I knew in my heart my answer was yes but I had to know what would happen if he imprinted on someone else.

"I can't. What if you imprint Embry?" I said feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"I already have and it's you. It's always been you, so be mine Lee." He said sweetly, running he's hands through my short hair.

I had barely said, "Yes" before he had me in he's arms with my legs wrapped around him, kissing him hard.

We walked back to were everyone was seated and you could feel the love in the air. We took our seats next to Bella and Jake and I couldn't help but take in the romantic seen before us.

Quil had Ray in her lap and was kissing behind her ear making her squeal and giggle in delight. Even my brother was laying on he's back with he's head in Angela's lap as she strokes he's hair slowly.

The most surprising however had to be Paul and Rachel. It wasn't surprising that they were imprinted. What was surprising however was the fact that Paul was trying to climb down her throat he had her in he's lap with he's arms around her and he kept whispering sweet and adoring things into her ear even though I knew they still had a very serious talk ahead of them about why she left. Jared and Kim, always the shy couple were seated next to each with Jared's arms over Kim's shoulder and they kept giving each other chased kisses. Sam had next to him while he had an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as she laughed at something he said. It's amazing how little it mattered to me now that I had Embry.

The Forks gang wasn't too far off either Lauren had her HIV infested hands all over Tyler Crowley. Poor guy he thinks it's is because she likes him but we girls know that it's only because she doesn't want to feel lonely and desperate. Jessica finally had Mike showing some sort of affection even though he kept glancing at Jake and Bella.

Then last but not least the adorable Jake and Bells. He had Bella in between he's legs facing the fire while he placed soft kisses along her neck and collar bone and occasionally they would kiss for a few minutes and stop-I assume because they remember each time that they aren't alone-then he's whisper how he loves her and she'll say that she loves him too.

The scene before us (Embry and I) was just so sweet. It reminded me of a family. And that's exactly what we were. _A family._

The girls had gotten dressed and the guys were keeping them warm. I was in Embry's lap as we all conversed about everything and anything then played a few games.

I knew from then on that nothing would ever be the same.


	19. Anger

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 19

B POV

Jake and I were currently lying on my bed cuddled together, trying to deicide what movie to watch. More like I chose a movie and he'd nod and shake he's head from he's position behind me with he's head buried in the nap of my neck, to say whether or not he liked the movie or not.

The past few days after that momentous day at the beach have been amazing. The couples have still been growing strong and Jake basically moved in since Paul and Rachel get together at he's house. He heard them having sex one night and ran here immediately refusing to go back home unless it was after school or in the mornings to take care of Billy. I laughed at he's antics of course but he just grinned and distracted me. Stupid boy and he's amazing hands! ('nough said)

I managed to convince him into letting me watch one of my favorite movies of all time. My Sister's Keeper.

He was good at first just stroking my hair or playing with my fingers and the occasional groan from Jacob when the sad parts f the movie's played.

I cried when the girl with cancer died. And I heard Jake sniff behind me and hold me tighter before whisper in my ear with a pained and agonized voice, "Promise me you'll never leave me honey? That no matter how much you want to give up, you'll fight to stay alive because I'm nothing without you baby."

I cried harder as he said those words. I looked up into he's eyes and replied, "I promise baby."

That night we made love and when we were both reaching our climax's he looked me eye to eye and declared, "I will love only for the rest of my life." With tears rolling down he's cheeks. I felt my own tears well up and promised, "I will love only you for the rest of my life." Then he sunk he's teeth into my neck and I cried it in pleasure as I came hard and Jake was quick to follow.

Then the most amazing thing happened, there was a blinding light and I could feel Jake and I's souls intertwining and becoming one. I knew that at that moment he was everything, my boyfriend, fiancé, love, and husband.

I felt the remaining ties of my love for Edward becomes a distant memory because from then on, I was Mama Alpha and I had to look out for my pups.

J POV

I lay there with Bella's body sprawled on mine and her head tucked under my chin while she doodled on my chest. We had just gotten dressed in case her father cam home early.

I felt so content at that moment that there could have been an explosion outside and I wouldn't have moved.

The feeling of being inside her warmth and feeling her body shudder beneath mine while I made love to her was amazing. When she moaned and screamed my name. Shit I have to stop these thoughts or I'd take her again.

I'd asked her about how she felt she said she was okay but she was a virgin so I needed to know that I hadn't hurt her.

I was still debating on how to approach the situation when she spoke, "Jacob stop worrying alright babe? I'm fine really." She said trying to reassure me but I still wasn't sure.

"Honey you were a virgin. You're meant to be in pain right now. I know you'll be okay but the thought of hurting you scares the living shit out of me Bells. You've got to understand baby, you're everything to me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"God Jake stop acting like him!" she yelled suddenly leaping off the bed. For a brief moment I was surprised by her agility but that moment was short lived when I realized that she'd just compared me to the leech.

"Don't compare me to Edward Bella you know I'm not like him." I growled and noticed that she didn't flinch when I said he's name.

"Well then stop fucking acting like him!" she shrieked. "We just made love like a few minutes ago and I was so fucken happy but you just had to-you just had to ruin it! Acting like I'm some kind of fuckin' porcelain doll! Well guess what Jacob I'm not weak! Sure I'm not a werewolf or a vampire but I'm not just a fragile little human!"

I was shocked at her outburst. "I only do it because I love you Bella damn it! I support you all the time. Unlike your fucking leech Bella I've never ever left you. I protect you because I'd die without you. He couldn't even make love to you without sucking your blood so he left and I had to fucking pick up the mess he left behind. I never complained but I had to watch you act like a drug addict going through withdrawal. You want me to stop caring? You want me to stop trying to protect you from yourself and the supernatural that you attract like moths to a flame then fine!" I shouted regretting the words as soon as they left my mouth.

She looked at me with so much agony and hurt before whispering, "Got it." Then she looked away and said sternly, "Just leave. I'm done. We're over."

Those words broke my heart and shattered it into pieces. I felt a tear flow down my cheek before talking a step towards her. I was trying to tell her that I was sorry with my eyes. I tried to take another step but she put her hands up and said, still looking away, "Just go Jacob please."

I dropped to my knees in front of her and started whispered-willing the sobs away until I was done talking "Please honey. Don't do this. Don't shut me out. I didn't mean it Bells. I just lost it when you said I was like him. Please baby. I know you love me, so don't push me away. I love you so fucking much. I'll die without you." I was shaking my head back and forth, silently begging for forgiveness.

I thought I had finally gotten through to her when she looked at me with tears in her eyes but I didn't expect her to say, "Go."

I've never felt so defeated before in my life. So utterly shattered that my soul felt like someone had crushed it and she had.

With one word she took away the life I wanted with her. That's all it took.

I sighed and walked towards the door and then turned to look at her one last time and whispered, "Goodbye."

She looked up and said, "Goodbye my Jacob."

I ran out the door after that and phased not bothering to take my clothes off because of he agony I felt.

I howled a long and agonized howl. The pack phased and tried to get me to answer their questions. I didn't have the energy or strength to say anything at that moment. I just let the whole scene run through my head and told them to give me space. I nearly collapsed after seeing it happen again even if it was in my head.

I could feel the pity they felt for me but I didn't want pity I wanted my Bells back.

And I couldn't believe I'd lost her. I'd lost the only woman I'd ever loved because of the stupid words I'd said. I can't believe I said all those things.

It was exactly like saying I didn't love her. But I do damn it. I love her with all my heart.

I phased back and walked straight in the house, passed my dad and straight to my room were I put some boxes on. I lay on my bed and buried my face in my pillow which still smelt like her and cried. My dad came in a few times but I was just in so much agony that I didn't care. The days passed by excruciatingly slowly. I heard the pack come in a few times and try to talk to me but honestly I heard nothing. I was so weak from lack of food and Bella's hatred towards me. Those last moments kept replaying in my head.

I knew I had to go talk to her and sort this all out but I was scared she'd reject me.


	20. Communication

I don't own TWILIGHT! R & R please.

Chapter 20

J POV

At some point a few days later-I 'm not quite sure how long I lay in bed for until then- Charlie called fuming obviously. I could hear the whole conversation but I only really listened to a few parts.

"I swear Billy its worse than when Edward left her. She won't cry, she won't move. She won't talk. Won't eat! What am I suppose to do? She won't talk to me." Charlie said sighing defeated.

"I don't know but Jacob isn't any better. At least if we knew what happened we could help. Shit I don't know what to do either Charlie, Jake's always been the stronger one between us. I don't think I've seen him cry since he's mom died." My dad said I could tell by he's tone that he was close to tears.

"We've all tried Charlie the whole pack been here trying to talk to him but all he's does is mutter 'Bells' or 'I love you I'm so sorry honey'. They need to fix this Charlie because they love each other and because life is too short to waste when I lost Sarah I realized that too." My dad sighed.

"I know. God I haven't talked about her in so long but when Renee left. She broke me Billy. She broke me in ways that I don't think I'll ever allow to happen again. She took the only thing I cared about and left. Ever since then I still miss her. Her smile. The way she laughed. How we said I love you every 2seconds. She made me so happy until one day she just packed up and left. She just left. I remember how I reacted. It was the exact same way she did. Without you and Jake I wouldn't have survived. Jake's good for her. I hope she knows that." He sighed. I could feel the despair and agony in he's voice. He's never verbalized any of this before so for a brief moment I was stunned and so was dad.

"You helped me through my wife's death too Charlie. That's what friends do." My dad said trying to assure Charlie that it was okay.

"All right. Talk him Billy. He has to fix this their both miserable. Please Billy she's having nightmares again. She is crying in her sleep. I didn't even know that was possible until a week ago." He said begging my dad.

"I'll do what I can." Then they hung up after brief goodbyes.

I could hear dad's wheels creak as he neared my bedroom door.

"Are you gonna come out now? You need to fix this and tell her you love her because I know you do but first get up, eat and take a shower, your room stinks." He said chuckling.

"I can't fix this dad." I said sitting up for the first time in days and I felt stiff.

I winced and continued, "All I've been thinking about is how to tell her that I am deeply sorry for the words I said. I didn't mean it. Damn it! I love her so much! I'm so in love with her and I know she feels the same way too but she won't forgive me for this and with my luck something worse will happen before she forgives me-if she ever forgives me. But I'm not willing to give up. I'll sleep outside her window in wolf form every night if I have to. I'll go on my knees if I have to dad but I refuse to live without her." I said.

My dad seemed surprised by my declaration so while he sat there thinking I leapt into the shower quickly as possibly ate a lot of cereal and walked to Bella's house.

I was nearly out of La push when I saw Maria and her friends driving down the road. I continued to ignore them until they stopped in front of me. I just ignored them and tried walking around the car when suddenly the door slammed and Maria was in front of me soon after kissing me.

I pushed her away but not before I noticed that Bella's truck stood a few feet away from us.

God she was crying! Fuck I didn't mean to hurt her. Shit. She'll never forgive me now.

I ran to her leaving Maria standing there alone on the side of the rode and jumped in the truck before Bells had the change to reverse.

The whole way over to her truck I kept screaming for her to understand but she just ignored me and continued.

As soon as I was inside i realized that she'd come to talk and I'd hurt her. Again.

I looked at her but she just turned and looked out her window.

"Baby it wasn't wh-" I started to say but she cut me off and shouted, "What it looked like? You mean you weren't sucking face with MARIA on the high way? Shit! I thought you loved me!" she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And don't call me baby!" she screamed in rage.

I felt my own tears before I choked out, "Bells please let me explain? I was walking to your house mainly because I needed to talk to you and my body was pretty stiff so a bit of a stretch proved necessary. When Maria's car stopped in front of me, she just jumps out of the car and kissed me. I knew it was wrong and I knew that she'd never get a reaction from me the same way you do so I pushed her away. Bella I swear on my life, I have never cheated on you! I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I didn't mean anything I said that night Bells. Forgive me Bella. Please."

She looked away from me, so I begged again. "Don't leave me please."

B POV

Alright so I might have overreacted last week but how could he? How could he kiss someone else after that?

I'd been in my own personal hell this past week.

I wouldn't get out of bed but last night my dad told me that Jake wanted a chance to explain he's actions. To prove to me again that he loves me.

So I drove to La push after a long shower and some food. Only to find him with another girl. I was so shocked that it paralyzed me and the next thing I know Jake's in the car apologizing like crazy trying to explain.

I screamed at him like I'd been planning to all week but never the less I let him explain.

I didn't respond I just started the car and we drove to my house in silence. He tried to take my hand but I snatched it away.

I caught the sight of the pain of rejection I was inflicting on him but I was hurt too.

We got to my house and I was the first to climb out. Jake followed me into the house and I went straight to the kitchen.

We were silent while I prepared shrimp soup that was meant for dinner.

Well until he spoke, "Honey, I know I hurt you. But this silence . . . This awkwardness and distance between us is killing me baby. Please let me touch you and hold you because I love you and I'm so, so, so sorry Bella but please honey." He begged.

I stopped cutting unions and turned too looked at him. I leaned back against the counter and watched him while I thought about he's offer.

He looked like a man that's lost the one thing he treasured most. He's shoulders were slumped, he's eyes were red, he was thinner than before, and he looked tired and defeated.

So I just nodded. I hated that I'd caused him pain. Just because he hurt me doesn't mean he deserves the same treatment. Two wrongs don't make a right as Renee use to say.

He took tentative steps towards me. He wrapped he's arms around and pulled me close then buried he's face in the nap of neck and inhaled. I could feel he's tears flowing on my neck and down my back.

He whispered, "I thought I'd really fucked up and lost you when you wouldn't let me hold your hand in the car. I can't lose you honey. Please understand that you're the only woman for me. What happened with Maria meant nothing to me. I know you don't trust me anymore baby but I'll earn back your trust. I promise." He said with determination a deep sadness in he's voice.

"Look Jake I can't just pretend nothing happened." I said recalling what he said that night and seeing him with Maria.

"You hurt me Jacob. I've been hurt before Jake. I can't risk that again. I gave you my heart and you crushed it that night and just now. You put me back together, only to rip me apart again. I can't deal with this right now Jake. I'm trying. I really am but I just can't show affection and just forget that last night happened." I said sobbing.

"I know honey. Just don't shut me out. Don't be distant Bells. I can't take it honey. I didn't mean it. None of it. For the past week all I've thought about is how to show you how sorry I am. Just give me the chance to remind you why we got together in the first place." I nodded.

He sniffed and then took my hand and placed it above he's heart. "Remember the night I asked you to be mine? I said that all you have to do is smile and my heart does back flips. You're the only girl I've ever said I love you to. You're the girl I want to spend the rest of my life creating memories with. There will never be anyone else for me. You've got to believe me Bells." He said begging me to understand but I couldn't let my heart trust him again.

I was silently deliberating on what to say when he suddenly said, "Can you feel that? That is the heart that beats for you Bells and only you. If I have to get your name tattooed on my chest just to prove to you that I'm in this forever, I will. Just tell me how to fix this honey. Tell me how we can back to were we where. Please."

A million thoughts were running in my head. I knew he was the one for me.

"Look Jake I know your my forever. I know that someday I'll be Mrs. Black and we'll be happy but right now I need time and space." I said releasing myself from he's tight grip.

"How much time Bells?" he asked desperately.

"I don't know but I'm going to see Renee for a few weeks." I said still refusing to look into he's eyes.

"Weeks?" it sounded more like a statement than a question as he said it dryly and gulped hard. Before whispering, "You can't Bells-You can't just-God I fucked up okay? I know I did but-but weeks Bella? I can't-I won't survive it." He stammered.

Before I could process what he'd just said he was in front of me holding my face in he's hands.

"Do you love me Bells?" he asked softly pulling my hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ear.

I looked at him trying to understand where he was going with this and answered, "Yes."

"Then don't leave me. Not like he left you honey. I need you. You are such a huge part of me. I love you with every fiber of my being Isabella Marie Swan." He's eyes showing me all the regret and pain he was feeling but also the undying love he had for me and only me.

He then took my left hand and played with the ring for a few minutes while I contemplated my next move.

I love him. That much I'm sure of. So why won't I let myself forgive him. We could move on from this and I know he means everything he's saying but he needs to know that if anything like this ever happens again I'm gone.

"Do you remember when I gave you this ring?" he asked looking intently into my eyes. I still couldn't find my voice so I nodded.

"I said that I would never be unfaithful to you, remember?" I nodded again.

"I meant that honey. So please stay baby? Please let me love you again."

I cast my gaze to the floor and nodded.

He had me in he's arms instantly, kissing me with every emotion he'd felt during the past few days. I could feel it through every kiss and desperate touch, the agony he felt when he thought he lost me and the guilt he felt when he saw me crying silently watching as he kissed another woman. But there was also the emotion that remained constant. Love. I could tell he'd been desperate to show me just how much he loved me.

He kept murmurings in between kissing 'I love you' or 'I'm so sorry I'll never do it again' and 'you are everything.' I said what we said the night we made love, 'I will love only you for the rest of my life'. He said it back to me.

As the kiss got heated I remembered that I needed to make something clear. I pulled away and pressed my forehead to he's before stating firmly, "If anything like this ever happens again I'm done."

He smiled a little.

"So do you forgive me babe?" he asked. I could see that he knew that there was hope for us.

I grinned and said "Well as long as you'll be kissing my lips and mine alone from now on. I don't see why not."

He chuckled at that and said "I wouldn't have it have it any other way." That night we promised to be open and honest to each other no matter how painful the truth may be. He promised he'd never leave me and I promised the same in return.


	21. Our Future

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 21

B POV

It's been a month since the Maria incident and things between Jake and I have never been better.

We've formed a routine of sorts. We either spend the night at mine or he's and then he drops me off at School before driving off to school himself.

Ange and Seth have been together for about a month now they are so cute and loving, it's absolutely adorable. He picks her up every morning and kisses her lightly on the mouth before rushing off.

They are very different from Ray and Quil. Those to are quite the couple. Their love is hot and steamy ALL THE TIME. But she looks after him and loves him wholeheartedly. I don't think anyone could ever be more perfect for Quil really.

Then there's Leah and Embry. I honestly wasn't surprised when they announced it at the bonfire. The only person that seemed to have a problem with it for a while there was Sam but he got over it when Jacob gave him a good talking to.

We really were the power couple of the group.

Emily still cooks for them regularly but the pack seems to come over to my house more than Emily's lately which I must admit is quite odd.

Graduation was coming up for me soon and Jake and I still haven't discussed what we want to do about College seeing as I wasn't ready to leave. Not until I got rid of the feeling that something bad was coming and it was going to here very soon.

Jake and I were currently sprawled out on the couch. He had he's head in my lap and I was running my hands through he's hair. I was very much focused on The Food Network channel got new recipes since the pack doesn't mind testing them for me.

Occasionally Jake would lift up my top a little exposing my abdomen and turn he's head to lightly kiss the skin there. I would get butterflies in my stomach and my diaphragm would tighten every time. It was such a loving gesture. It was a gesture meant to say something like, 'your beautiful and I love that you're hear and most of all I love you.' Then we'd lock eyes and smile loving at each other.

I could tell he had something serious on he's mind. Something that seemed to keep him pre-occupied for about 2 hours.

We were silent all the while, deliberating on how to bring up the pink elephant in the room, until he suddenly said "Hey babe?"

"Yes baby?" I replied frowning slightly.

"What are going to do after your graduation? I mean I still have another year of High School and I don't want you to stay behind because of me."

I could tell he'd been worried about this for a while.

"Honestly honey, I'm not going anywhere. Not until whatever danger we have fast approaching is destroyed and not until I know that everyone in this Pack is happy. So don't worry it's not your fault baby. Anyway I was thinking of moving in with you after graduation. Would that be okay with you?"

He beamed up at my and leaned up to peck me. "Of course that's okay with me. I was going to ask you to move in with me anyway. There's a house not far from Billy's that belongs to me since I'll be the next Chief. Would you mind if we went shopping for anything you would want in that house?"

I thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah I guess I'm going to have to see it first and we'll move on from there. Also Jake I really think the Pack dynamic is wrong. Like I'm suppose to be doing Emily's job and you're supposed to be The Alpha. Does that make sense? I mean I watch the boys even during Pack meetings; they all just seem to listen and concentrate better when you talk. They just drift to you when it comes to making decisions; even Sam does it all the time. I don't think it's a conscious decision either. I mean even the Imprints act like that with me. The pack acts like I'm some important person too. Like we're supposed to lead them together . . . ugh sorry I'm rambling again." I said suddenly felt embarrassed. I looked away quickly so he wouldn't see me blush furiously.

He put he's finger under my chin to make me look at him while he sat up.

"No baby. Don't ever hide yourself from me alright? You're absolutely breathtaking when you blush." He said gently caressing my cheek.

"And I'm really glad you're not going anywhere because I have no idea how I would have lasted being away from you for more than a few hours. I've gotten so use to sleeping with you in my arms and watching you work on your lap top that I don't know how I'd survive without the feel of your body being pressed to mine and waking up your beautiful face." He leaned in to kiss me briefly the pulled away. I hated it when he complimented me because I never know how to respond.

"I've also noticed that Bells and yeah we are The Alpha Pair honey. I just don't want to step up because I'm not ready to lead. I mean honey I'm about to turn 17. What do I know about leadership? It would mean a lot of responsibility to and having the pack here at all hours of the day and night. I don't think I'm ready Bells."

He said as he studied our intertwined hands closely and rubbed the back of my hand in circular motions with he's thumb.

"You are ready. And I'll be by your side every step of the way. You won't have to make all the decisions alone. There's a reason why we're The Alpha Pair baby. It's so that you won't have to carry the responsibilities alone alright?" he smiled and nodded.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and stoop.

"I'm going to make dinner for Charlie while you go talk to Billy and the council about taking your 'Alpha status.' But you need to take last nights Left overs for Billy. Oh and tell Paul to stop sleeping around with girls if he wants to have any shot at getting Rachel back. By the way don't freak out when Paul imprints on her in a few days okay?" at this point he had he's arms around my waist and he was kissing me neck. He stiffened when I mentioned that Rachel was Paul's imprint.

I chuckled and brought he's face up and kissed him soundly for a few minutes.

I then pulled away and he whined at lose of contact. I chuckled and untangled my limbs from he's arms and walked into the kitchen.

I knew he would follow me so I tossed him the lunch box with the left overs and shouted "Love you baby."

I heard him say right before the door slammed shut "I love you more honey."

I then heard the sound of the Rabbit's engine as he drove off.


	22. Alpha Black

I Don't Own Twilight.

Chapter 22

J POV

I smiled as I drove away from Bella's house.

I miss her and want to get back to her as quickly as possible. So I decide to take care of the first order of business. Leaving dad the left over's and then organizing a Council Meeting that will be held in the next hour.

As I drove to La Push I couldn't help but reflect on what's happened in the last 2 months.

I finally got the girl of my dreams. The only woman I want to spend my life with and she's mine. But that thought brought me back to that fight we had that night.

I'll always be ashamed of the way I handled things that day and it didn't help that Maria had to kiss me. God, I thought she'd never forgive me but she did.

Granted it took a lot of begging and pleading to convince her not to leave me but in the end she stayed.

Now I make sure to show her everyday that she'd the love of my life. It's been really hard to see each other between school, her job and patrols we've hardly had any time alone but when we are I remind just how much I love her without fail.

I took her ice-skating a few weeks back that was . . . interesting to say the least . . .

Flashback

We had just arrived at the ice skating ring and I had just paid for the tickets.

We were now putting on our skates. We'd been teasing each other all the way to the mall and she said I would be more likely to trip as she was becoming more graceful on her feet.

We were still laughing at some woman we saw that had tripped and fallen flat on her bottom.

I looked at her and said, "that will be you in a few minutes Bells so you really shouldn't be laughing."

The look on her face told me that it had just actually sunk in that we were really going ice-skating.

She looked horrified and she hurriedly started removing her skating shoes in an effort to run from me but I was by her side in an instant. I scooped her up into my arms and kissed her soundly for a few minutes.

I pulled away slightly to look at her and said "you've gotten more graceful lately so you'll be fine. Don't worry about falling honey 'cause I'll be there to catch you every time honey I promise."

She smiled timidly and I grinned at her, trying to assure her that I'd never let her fall.

We got on the ice and to my surprise she didn't trip not once. She actually looked pretty happy as we glided in circles on the ice.

She looked to peaceful. Its liked she was control the ice without trying.

I never knew Bella could skate let alone do trick so I was shocked to say the least when she jumped in the air and twisted her body around rapidly before landing gracefully back on the ice. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was like watching Bella but no-one was holding her up.

She fell once after that and had a small cut on her knee, but she healed faster than werewolves do because I looked away and when I looked again it was gone.

Bella just shrugged it off and laughed at my shocked expression.

We skated, fell, kissed and sang along to the music for the next couple of hours.

We had so much fun together, we always did. Thing were always effortless between. Blissful almost, she made me happy in the darkest of moments.

I'm her Sun and she's my Moon.

We had dinner at a casual restaurant and we talked about anything and everything. Random things including the fact that Mike Newton wouldn't give up and had asked her out at least 5 times in the past week.

I just laughed and wondered if she still harbored any feelings for the leech after everything we'd been through. I knew better than to bring him up 'cause I knew we'd end up fighting and all I wanted was a blissful night with the woman I loved.

End Flashback

I still wonder sometime if she wants him back.

I had been so lost in my memories that I didn't notice that I was pulling in to our driveway even though I'd been thinking about moving out soon.

I knew I had to put my game face in and man up for my mate and my tribe. So I walked into the house determined to take my place.

I walked into the house and yelled "Dad I'm home. Bells wanted me to give you the leftovers from last night." I heard him before I saw him roll into the kitchen were I was now rummaging through the pantry looking for something to snake on.

"She really needs to stop worrying about me son but tell her I said thanks." Dad said as he rolled into the kitchen.

"She cares about you dad. She knows that someday you'll be her father in law. By the way who helps you in the mornings lately? I'm sorry I've been a bit distant lately but I just needed Bella to start trusting me again but I'll be here every morning to help you again."

He just chuckled and said "I can look after myself Jacob but Paul's been here every morning taking care of me. I still don't know why."

I stiffened, remembering what Bella told me this morning about Paul and Rachel's imprint.

"Bells told me this morning that Rachel is Paul's imprint dad. That's why Paul here helping you. I don't think he realizes it but he's wolf he'll be family some day." I said gruffly.

Dad laughed a hearty deep laugh and said "Wow Bella must be ready to assume her position as the Alpha female then."

I chuckled, remembering another reason I came here. "Yeah I'm ready to assume my position as The Alpha, Chief." I said, my voice ringing with authority.

My dad smiled a knowing smile but spoke with what I call he's "Chief voice" and said "The Alpha and he's mate are ready. I must notify the council. You should call the Pack Almighty Alpha."

I chuckled and stood up from my seat.

I walked out to the back door and phased after removing my clothes and placing them near the door for when I return.

I howled and a few seconds later I felt everyone phase in.

*PACK MIND*

_Aw shit man. Jake! I was in the middle of something.- Quil said. _

They could all see what he had been doing with he's imprint Ray and trust me it wasn't something anyone should ever have to witness.

_Shit Quil! That is some nasty shit! Wow we really did not have to see it with such graphic detail. – Jacob said rolling he's eyes._

_What's the emergency? - Embry asked as he phased in._

_Yeah we were busy! – Leah shouted._

_Hey I didn't call a meeting? – Sam said feeling a bit confused._

_Dudes and Dudets I was on a date! – Seth yelled grumpily thinking about how he had Angela in he's bed waiting._

_There better be an a fucking amazing goddam reason why we're here because I was just about to- _but Paul was cut off by a huge roar of anger through a voice that rang with authority.

Jacob roared loudly and angrily, immediately silencing the pack mind.

The rest of the pack just watched in amazement as The true Alpha took he's place and almost seemed to grow right before their eyes.

_Shut the fuck up and listen! The Alpha Black has come to take he's place. Does anyone object to me taking over as Alpha? _Jacob asked.

They all shook their heads and bowed in submission to their Alpha and so did Sam immediately surrendering he's Alpha status.

Jacob could feel the power as it coursed through he's veins. The pack could do nothing but stare as their Alpha grew before their eyes.

_Embry is my Beta as he is level headed and will keep he's head if I loose mine. He has Alpha blood in him too. Does anyone question my decision? _He said waiting for anyone to object when no-one did he smiled and said _I want two people on patrol right now for the next 3hours because I smelt leech on the way here. _

Leah and Seth immediately volunteered and set off patrolling La Push and Forks.

They all knew that now as the True Alpha has taken he's place that things were about to get very ugly.


	23. Be Ready

A/N My beautiful people here is another chapter coming up. I realize that there are a lot of grammatical and spelling errors in this story but please keep in mind that this is my first story. From this chapter forward things will get very supernatural. I'm pretty sure your all wondering what Bella's powers will be by now. We will find it out in the following chapters.

In this story everything happens for a reason.

I realize as well that the couples got together quite simultaneously but once again keep in mind that everything happens for a reason. Bella will find out a lot about herself in this following chapter and her history we will also see that things are not always as they seem.

If you review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you think I should change as well as what you loved it would be greatly appreciated and I will post spoilers for the following chapter at the end of each chapter.

Sorry I talk way too much! Anyway on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Twilight or any of it's characters and I apologies for stolen/copied idea from other Authors. All rights to Stephanie Meyer (I think that's how you spell it)**

Chapter 23

B POV

I had just pulled out the roast from the oven when I heard the door open.

"Mmmmm. Something smells amazing." He said more to himself than I.

"Bells!" he yelled, "Is that you?" he shouted as he entered the kitchen.

"Yes dad it's me. There's no need to shout dad really." I said smiling. "Dinner will be ready in 15. You should go take a shower and change."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll be back in a bit." He said walking out, when he suddenly stopped mid-stride. "Hey Bells?" he asked almost tentatively.

"Yeah Dad?" I replied still cutting up tomatoes for the Greek salad.

"Where is Jake? I thought we were all having dinner together? You two haven't been apart for more than a few hours during the past 3months . . . well except that week when you weren't talking to each other." I could tell that this conversation was making him uncomfortable; he doesn't like asking about my relationship; most of the time he just looks at me with a smug smile.

"Oh, Jake has some Tribal business to attend too." I expected him to act nonchalant about this but he just looked at me with a knowing smile and left.

That left me baffled and stunned for a moment. Is it possible that he knows? Could he be more observant that I gave him credit for? These thoughts were giving me a headache so in the end I decided to talk to Jake about it later.

Dad came down 10 minutes later dressed in long black pants and a beige shirt. I was momentarily shocked; he never gets this dressed up for anything.

We ate dinner in a comfortable silence; that is until I broke the silence by asking "So dad is there a reason you're dressed up or is this going to become a regular occurrence?"

He blushed with a deep crimson. _So that's were I got it from _I thought.

He cleared he's through and said: "Well umm . . . that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I met this woman that I wanted you to meet a few minutes ago. She and I are seeing each other so I wanted you to get use to her. She's really sweet and I know it hasn't been long and that I will never replace your mother."

I giggled to myself; he was just so shy; it's very weird to see him nervously rambling.

"Its fine dad, I'm sure she's amazing." I said smiling sweetly. "What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Faith Kin Matthews" he said beaming.

I thought about that for a moment, _Faith Kin Matthews_. Wow what an interesting name.

"That's a nice name dad. When do I get to meet her?"

"As soon as I know I can depend on her it's still early Bella don't worry about it."

I laughed and we continued to eat quietly, both of us lost in our thoughts.

After I had washed all the dishes and cleaned up I went upstairs to perform my nightly routine and was done in no time.

Soon after getting dressed in my slacks and strap top i went straight into bed and was fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

I had thought that my nightmares had gone but it seems that each time I climbed over a mountain I came face to face with a storm.

This nightmare was different too all others, it felt more like I was running to meet someone, I just didn't know who.

_I was running (again) as I always do in my dreams; from who is still do be determined. I ran and ran for what seemed like hours until I came up to an opening in the deep warm forest; and as I burst through the tress I was greeted by a group of people that looked like they had been waiting for something: Or more importantly someone: Me. _

"_Welcome my child. We have been waiting for you." A beautiful tanned woman said. She looked a lot like Jacob. She had dark brown rich and full hair; Beautiful chocolate eyes and a flawless body. For a moment I thought that I had travelled back in time because this woman looked exactly like Sarah Black. _

_The woman next to her then spoke, "Yes young one, this is Sarah Black. She joined us when we passed on and so will you. I am Faith Kin Matthews." _

_I couldn't and wouldn't believe what I'd just heard. My dad couldn't be dating a dead woman. Could he? _

"_No my child. You are thinking of my daughter as she took my name when she was born. She is there to help you Alpha Female."_

_I almost laughed at what she called me._

"_Why am I here?" I finally said, realizing that there is no need for greeting I wanted to know the facts._

_Sarah Black then spoke: A great evil will soon be upon us Great Alpha and we need you to be ready."_

"_Ready? For what?" I asked slightly panicked. I didn't know but I believed these women. _

"_Your powers will be functional soon. There's no time to explain. Be ready." She said just as her body started to blur. _

"_NO!" I screamed. "YOU CAN'T GO! HELP ME!" _

"_It will come naturally young one. Remember trust your instincts they will never fail you. We have passed down our knowledge all you have to do is access it. Be ready young Alpha." _

"_NO!" I screamed but she had already faded all that remained was the echo of her last message._

_**BE READY **_

I woke up screaming in my bed in a cold sweat. Charlie was there in an instant.

"Bells are you okay? I thought you were better." He muttered more to himself as he held me.

I didn't hear much after that all that I kept hearing was, _Be ready. _

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. All I could do was sit there and sob for the lives that I knew would be lost if we weren't ready.

_Be ready._


	24. Maneater

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight at all just the other characters. **

Chapter 24

J POV

I hadn't noticed how long the pack meeting had gone on since I left Bells until sunrise the next morning when I heard her screaming through Embry. I almost sprinted towards her but Charlie was there fairly quick for a human so I let him have he's father daughter moment until she fell asleep.

As soon as she was asleep I ran home to shower and pick up the car in order go to Bella's house.

I was out of the shower in 15 and out the door less than 10 minutes later.

When I got to her house I didn't even bother knocking. I was so worried all that mattered to me was seeing my angel safe.

I passed Charlie in the hallway and after a quick exchange in greeting I was bounding to Bella's room.

When I got there however she was still and a deep sleep and she seemed to be at peace. I stood there smiling to myself for a while. Wondering how such a beautiful girl like her wanted me. I also wondered how she would reach to the fact that we found her bloodsucker family last night. I hope she doesn't run off with him again. It would kill me to her with him. Nothing would crush as much as seeing him with her.

After a few minutes I crawled in the bed with her and spooned her from behind; crushing her to my chest in the process.

She didn't object she just turned her whole body to me and I smiled, then drifted off and joined me in a world were it was just us. No monsters and magic, just us and our love for one another. That's what I wanted more than anything; a life where we could just be, no drama or magic; just us and our kids.

I knew it would happen eventually but I wanted her to be Bella Black as soon as possible even though I knew she wouldn't let me, at least not until we finished University.

The next morning I rolled over expecting to feel my amazing girlfriend, only to find cold empty sheets. I frowned and jumped out of be, terrified that I'd done something and she'd left me. Only then did I acknowledge the smell of fried burgers and potato chips. I grinned and walked down the stairs silently walked the stairs only to find my sexy girl twirling and curling around in nothing but my shirt and humming a long to a song on her ipod and cooking.

_Take it back_

_Ah ah_

_hey _

_Everybody look at me(me) _

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody . What you here for_

_Move your body around like a nympho _

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All these crazy people come on jump around_

_I wanna see you all on your knees(Knees)_

_You either wanna be with me or be me_

_Come on now_

_(Chorus)_ at this point she pretty much doing a pole dance and she was no longer mumbling but full blown singing it was amazing to watch. I could here the pack as they came running (No doubt for food) only to be stopped suddenly by the sight before them I should have chased them out but I was too distracted (obviously).

_Maneater _

_make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards_

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

_And when she walks, she walks with passion_

_When she talks she talks like she can handle it_

_When she asks for somethin' boy she means it_

_Even if you never see it_

_Everybody get your necks to crack around_

_All you crazy people come on jump around_

_You're doin' everything to keep her by your side_

_Because she says she loves ya, loves ya long time_

_Maneater _

_make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards_

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

_Ah Ah ah ah ah_

_Oh _

_Ah ah ah _

_Aaaaaaaaah!_

_Ah ah ah ah ah _

_Come on now _

And at this point she did something I didn't expect. She turned to face the stove, dropped and came up slowly with her ass up in the air then she rolled her hips. _God my pants just got tighter _I thought.

_Maneater _

_make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love_

_She's a maneater_

_make you work hard_

_Make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater_

_Make you buy cars _

_Make you cut cards_

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

Then she stopped turned to face us and smiled wickedly. She didn't seem the least phased by our presence instead she surprised us and said seductively, "like what you see boys?"

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped so low it touched the ground.

I felt so emberassed to have been caught but I couldn't lose my composure. I just smiled cockily and said, "Of course baby."

She just laughed and continued cooking. The guys and I were still to shocked to talk but Quil seemed to snap out of it fairly and start clapping making us all join in with a couple of wolf whistles.

"Damn Bella you really are trying to kill us aren't you?" she just giggled and blushed.

Sam spoke up next, (funny how I hadn't noticed him until then) "So Bella, where did you learn that?" I wonder if he's trying to get Emily to do the same thing.

She just giggled and said, "Lots of failed ballet practices and crazy friend and maybe a little TV Sam."

She then announced, "Breakfast is served." In a very bad British accent.

We all laughed and the guys immediately started plating up but I just wanted my girl in my arms so I walked up behind and wrapped my arms around her waist while I kissed up her neck to her ear and whispered, "Have I told you, how sexy you look in my clothes baby?" Making sure to release more air than necessary, and I was rewarded with a shiver.

"No." she said panting slightly.

"Mmmm, well honey you look sexy in my clothes and I love you so much." I said as I turned her around to face me and stared into her eyes as she stared right back with her hands on my bare chest.

"I love you more babe but if you don't worry up and eat there will be nothing left for to eat."

I just laughed and thought, _life doesn't get better than this._


	25. Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly if I did then Bella wouldn't be a disgrace to all woman in the world and I don't own Vampire diaries either because if I did then Elena would know what the obvious choice is.

Ladies I have a question for you: Do you want a 'safe' comfortable relationship where there's love but more like the 'you're my queen' type of love where he controls everything but still puts you on a pedestal or do you want real love? Where yes you will fight and you will both make mistakes but at the end of the day you'll make it through everything together?

Review with your answers please!

Anyway my answer is I want real and true love. A love that's never easy but one that's worth fighting for.

Anyway Read on the long awaited next chapter:

Chapter 25

B POV

As soon as Jake was out the door I could feel myself getting angry all over again as the weather changed and the sky darkened. How could he be so fucking immature? He's Alpha! I get that he can't always be in control and that he's still young but that was a low blow! Shit Leah is going to be pissed great another thing I have to worry about! I thought.

And in that moment with all those thoughts racing through my head I could feel the power as it rushed through my veins. I could feel my body grow shift to finally complete the transition into Alpha Female. I could feel all the strength, and wisdom that has been passed down through generations as it flowed through me. It was like I had a direct link to nature, I could literally feel the wolves as they ran and locate exactly where they were and how far.

I could feel the movement of the ocean and the whales, sharks, fishes, as well as dolphins all around the world. It was very overwhelming but beautiful because if I wanted to I could see what was happening everywhere in nature around the world.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I had to tell Jake and the other wolves but my body wasn't mine in that moment and I couldn't move. It was like I was in a trance. I was there, but not really there if that makes sense? Of course it doesn't anyway I think I've lost my mind I am talking to myself! Who does that!

Then just as fast as it came it was gone again and the next thing I knew I was on falling and then everything went black.

J POV

I know she said I couldn't go see her but I have this nagging feeling that something is incredibly wrong with her. What to do? What to do? I thought as I stood just outside her door. I could just storm in there and risk her kicking me out again or she could actually be hurt. . . I decided the second option is more likely knowing how much she attracts danger at every turn. She has the biggest Target marker on her head it's actually ridiculous.

I stormed into the house, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in the process and walked in. I was immediately surrounded by the smell of blood. . . Bella's blood.

I was by her side so fast I wonder how I even knew where she was but that didn't matter at the time. When I got to her side I realized that she was bleeding heavily through her nose and mouth as well as ears and she looked sickeningly pale as well as the fact that her temperature had dropped tremendously. I picked her up as gently as I could, terrified that I could be making it worse and ran with her out the door, not before I realized of course that there was no bloodsuckers any were near her so I wondered briefly how this happened.

We were out the driveway and at the hospital about 15minutes later even at my ridiculous speed; I couldn't get there any faster. In my haste to leave the house before going to Bella's I hadn't grabbed a shirt or shoes so i had issues entering the building but of course with my strength I fought them off easily enough shouting (all the while) that I had to get the unconscious girl in my arms some help. Only then did they seem to recognize this fact and reluctantly let me go.

I ran into the building and shouted: "SOMBODY HELP ME! PLEASE ANYONE! PLEASE!"

I didn't release I was crying until a tear spilled onto my arm, as I watched them take her away from me. I nearly knocked the nurse into the all when she told me I wasn't allowed to go with her. _How dare she tell me I can't be with my girl when she needs me the most! _I thought angrily but I soon realized that I had to let them do their jobs so I let it go.

What felt like hours later I was still pacing holes in the ground as I waited for them to tell me what was wrong with her. I couldn't lose her no matter what they said. She was my main priority, always. I realized then that the pack was probably worried sick and slightly panicked as I'd been gone for a while so I decided to call my Beta, Embry and inform him of the events that had taken place.

I took out the cell phone that Bella had insisted was necessary (I would have to remember to tell her that she was right) I had never seen it's importance until then as I didn't have the energy to phase and tell the gang.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

It rang three times before he picked up and calmly picked up the phone.

"Hello" he said and I was surprised by he's ability to stay calm in situations like this.

"Hey man listen, Bella is in hospital. I don't really know what happened all I know is that I had a feeling something was wrong with her so I went to go check it out and when I got there she was passed out on the floor bleeding. I am going to need you to keep everything in order while I'm here and make sure that someone is guarding Bella's house at all times. I also need you and Paul to bring my car here so people don't get suspicious. Oh and tell Leah to use her computer and journalism skills to find the Cullen's because I have no idea what the fuck just happened and I need answers. Fucking bloodsuckers may have disappeared off the face of the earth but I am desperate for answers and they might be the only ones with the answers." I ordered, feeling the shear rage mounting with each syllable as I ground out the words through gritted teeth.

"Sure boss. We'll be there soon and will expand our rotations. The red-headed leech was spotted this morning while you were out. She wasn't alone I smelt another 3 or 4 scents with her. We chased them all the way to the ocean, fuckers got away again but I promise it won't happen again boss." He said quickly, obviously hoping I didn't catch the parts he said extremely fast.

"Fuck the red-headed leech right now Em my main priority is my girl and I'm not even sure she's okay they won't fucking tell me shit! Gah! Sorry for all the cursing I just. . ." I trailed off as my voice cracked. I felt so over-whelmed by the fear and sadness I felt at the thought of her never waking up. The thought of never seeing her smile, hear her bell like laugh, and hear her tell me that me she loves me terrified me. I knew I could never in a world where she didn't exist.

"Don't think like that man, it won't happen she'll be okay. Soon she'll be up making us breakfast again and scolding us for making a mess in her kitchen." I chuckled at his comment remembering those happy beautiful days where life seemed so simple. It had been so damn long since we'd had anything supernatural happen but we knew it wouldn't happen. We'd thought that maybe the red-headed bloodsucker had forgotten about Bells so we stopped patrolling her house.

I was suddenly thrust out of my train of thought by a fact I had totally forgotten.

Shit! _Charlie._


	26. Loneliness

A/N This story has turned into so much more and although I am pretty sure none of you read these author notes I'd just like to say that if I get more than 3 reviews (even it's to tell me that you want to start the lemony goodness) then that's okay. I just need feedback. Thanks so R & R.

On with the story:

Chapter 26

J POV

2 weeks.

That's how long it's been since her skin had colour.

That's how long it's been since the last time we've kissed, hugged, touched but most of all it's been 2 weeks since I've heard her say that she loves me.

I don't think I can stand it anymore. I feels like I'm watching her die slowly but there's nothing I can do about that. God, I can't lose her. I don't think I've ever prayed more in my entire life. I need her, more than I need food and air. She has to come back to me.

God, it's been 2 weeks since I lost the one thing that meant more to me than my tribe; Bella.

It's been 2 agonizingly long fucking weeks that since fateful night (God I sound so cheesy).

_Flashback_

_I had been at the hospital for an total of 5 hours since Charlie stormed into the hospital parking lot, blasting he's sirens and flashing he's red and blue lights violently. Seconds after he's arrival I heard the sound of he's cruiser door being slammed shut as he marched towards the hospital doors. _

_I was terrified of course that, no matter how cool Charlie was with me and Bells' relationship, he would blame me for he's daughters condition or throw me out and maybe even tell me to never see he's daughter again. He managed to surprise me again however when he stormed in and screamed at the doctors and nurses to tell him what in the name of all that is holy had happen to he's daughter. _

_Of course I had never seen this side of Charlie. This ladies and gentleman was Chief Swan barking out orders first and asking questions later. He was a leader in that very moment and I realize then that he was stronger and more independent that I'd ever seen him. Here he wasn't Charles Swan; the man who had married a free spirited woman that left him and took their daughter with her. There-right in that very moment-he was comfortable and brutal. My respect for him managed to triple in size and I had never thought that to be possible. _

_I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear him come to stand in front of me, effectively blocking my path as I continued to unconsciously pace the floor. The fact that I didn't hear him meant of course that I didn't know he was there until I bumped into him mid-stride._

_I was apologizing before my mind could fully process what had just transpired and all Charlie did was brush it off and tell me that it was he's fault for thinking I'd notice him before knocking into him and nearly sending him flying across the room. _

_However nothing could have prepared me for he's next statement: "I'm glad you're here for her son. I know she's been hurt a lot but I also know you love her and that's exactly what she needs. Love. Something I never could have given to her." He said as he spoke sincerely. _

_My heart was beating so hard, I thought even Charlie could hear it. I was rendered speechless by he's words. I felt like my breath had been knocked out of me. _

_I couldn't respond at first but after a few seconds I responded the best way I could. _

"_She's my everything Charlie and after she graduates. I want to marry her, with your blessing." I had been thinking of proposing but I knew that I needed her dads approval first she is the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. _

_I held my breath as I awaited he's answer. I knew the circumstances weren't ideal. I mean I'm pretty sure she had called him the second I stormed out the house after our argument. _

_I still remember that vividly. I had been under so much stress I just took it out on Embry and Leah. Then she just had to storm into the room all flushed with her nose scrunched up in anger. I loved that look on her but I also knew that she was pissed off which was never good. Then the weather went from bad to worse. It was like the weather was directly linked to her emotions. Then she exploded and the heavens seemed to open up and poor buckets of rain. Along with the thunder and lightning it was a horrifying sight. But none of the pack dared to move or blinke. I don't think any of us had ever seen her than angry. Soon enough she was kicking us out the house and scolding us for nearly phasing in the house. _

_I was brought out of my memories by the sound of Charlie voice. _

"_I was wondering when you'd finally ask her." He said grinning smugly. "You have my blessing to marry my daughter son. Her mother I'm not sure about though." He said chuckling. _

_I groaned inwardly and thought gosh I'm going to have to leave with her to see her mom before graduation since I know she'll be stressed about finals which start in 2 weeks. _

_The doctor decided on that exact moment to walk in and say, "I'm looking for the people here to see Ms Bella Swan." _

_Charlie and I were in front of her seconds later and that's when I realized that the pack had arrived while I was talking to Charlie. Well everyone (including imprints) besides Jared who I assumed was patrolling. _

"_It's not that bad really. She has lost a lot of blood. She bruised a rib and her nose. And she also had a mild concussion but she might not wake up soon, because her body needs the rest. We have tried everything we can but we hope that she wakes up." She said confidently but cautiously. _

"_You hope?" Charlie asked after a while and judging by the crack in he's voice, he was having trouble accepting the fact that she might never wake up. As was I, it was overwhelming the amount of agony I felt at that moment can only be described with one word. Torture. _

_End flashback _

So here I am, sitting besides my girlfriends bed in a hospital, hoping and praying she wakes up.

"Leah misses you. I know she won't say it but she does, and so do the rest of the girls. The guys are always complaining about the lack of food lately but I think what's getting to us is how your house has lost its homey feeling." I said softly, hoping she could hear as tears developed in my eyes. My grip on her left hand tightened.

"Baby Charlie misses you so much. He can't even sleep anymore. We've slept here in this room with you for the past 2 weeks and it's been hell but baby it would all be worth it if you just open your eyes for me. I just. . . I need to hear you say my name. Most of all, I need to hear you tell me that you love me as much as I love you babe. We've been through so much together already Bells; I know you can pull through. Not just for me but for Charlie too." I paused and took a deep breath trying desperately to not break down and cry like I did the first night I saw her laying the white as the bed sheets that covered her body. She looked to lifeless, she felt so cold but most of all she felt dead to the touch.

I felt like I'd lost her and after crying my eyes out I resolved by promising that I'd be there every night.

"Renee was here too. I'm pretty sure you know that already. She flew here and she refuses to leave until she knows you're okay. God I miss you Bells. I miss every fucking thing about you. I can't wait to have you in my arms again honey. But you have to come back to me. You just have to. I need you because I love you Bells. Come back to me Bella Black." And with that I broke down. I could feel the sobbed rake through my body as I slumped forward and lay my head gently on her abdomen.

Embry POV

Standing outside of Bella's hospital room, I ( along with the rest of the pack) could hear the sound of Jake's gut wrenching sobs. We were all in pain from our Alpha's lose.

We felt he's emotions like the were our own. Most of the pack was in agony and everyone was drawing in strength from their significant others.

Leah whom has never wanted to openly show any signs of weakness was crying hysterically in my arms and so were the other imprints but the guys weren't too far off either. Charlie had Faith ( a nurse at this very hospital/girlfriend) and Billy had Sue. Everyone had someone, except for Jacob but he's managed to keep up the facade in front of us. He is still a remarkable leader but we can all see the pain in he's eyes when someone does something that reminds him of Bells or when we say her name.

I don't know what to say to make it better. I half expected him to go on a killing spree to relieve some stress but he refuses to do anything stupid while she's not there to stop him.

Sure training has gotten harder and patrol times have gotten longer but we all knew he was paranoid because he still has no idea what happened. No one does.

Leah and I had searched high and low about what could have happened. We've gone through journal after Journal hoping to find something but we came up short and I can see that's it slowly beginning to eat away at him.

Even Paul isn't he's usual sarcastic self. He and Bella had formed a friendship of sorts. They argued and fought but in the end he (to an extent) brought out the fighter in her and he made her stronger. Sometimes I wonder how they would've worked as a couple.

We were also still searching for the Cullen's as Jake wanted but we couldn't find them. They didn't leave any traces anywhere they went off their old lives. So we had decided to hope they come to us. We are going to need them in battle and I'm glad Jake realized that. I know now why he was chosen as Alpha.

Quil also wasn't looking great and neither were Bella's best friends. They were distraught and I could tell that they missed her dearly. They were the three musketeers in a sense and now the missed the last and most important member. I realize now that Bella brings us all together. The imprints makes sure we stay together sure but it doesn't provide the love that she does. She resembles all the innocence and love but most of all the nurture most of us didn't have as children.

During the last week we also found that Angela is an Elemental which is someone who can control all elements of Nature and Ray is very powerful witch. They both are very powerful and are apparently here to guide natures Queen in using her powers and they are here also as her protectors.

Wow talk about weird. They also said that Leah is Bella mode of transportation. Almost like a horse. She was made for the sole purpose of her protection.

But the biggest shocker has to be that Bella is Native American and South African. Shit. That reminds we still haven't told Jake about that but it's not our fault that circumstances would allow it.

I was brought out of my trip down memory lane by the sound of Jacob's voice that sounded stronger that it's been since Bella's incident.

"_**Bells!" **_


	27. Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A\N: Hey my amazing readers. Thanks for sticking by me through this absolutely amazing journey. I've learnt so much but don't worry it might be a while before this story is over.

Previously on Reality Vs Fantasy: (Just to clear up any confusion)

Jake and Bella got together after she jumped of the cliff and Jake had to save her.

During a quick run to he's house Paul admits to Jacob that he's always had feelings for he's sister and that he's still not over her.

They found out she's part of the supernatural and that he will never imprint.

Bella made two new best friends Raven and Angela.

Leah finally let down her walls and let Embry in.

The rest of the pack find their imprints at a pack bonfire\party {Jared:Kim;Sam:Emily;Quil:Ray;Seth:Angela;Paul:Rachel;Embry:Leah}

Jacob and Bella finally 'make love' only to end up arguing about he's behaviour which in turn led to their separation.

Things didn't get any better after that as Bella (who had driven down to talk to him) saw them kissing (more like her kissing him and him being too shocked to act until he say her) then he rushed over in a panic trying desperately to explain before she left him again.

They drove to he's house with him desperate to have her in his arms only for her to decide to leave and that's when he uses all he can to make her stay. Eventually they settle their differences and things go smoothly. For a while

Bella's graduation is coming up and so are finals so she's been busy. He has been worried sick that she'd up and leave him but he also knows that he can't hold her back, it wouldn't be fair to her.

He also decides to take he's place as Alpha with Embry as he's Beta.

(Missing scene in flashback) Days later they have a meeting at Bella's place where she cooks them breakfast and bakes brownies before going off to study. Leah is out patrolling and Jake feels and enormous amount of stress that he unleashes on poor unsuspecting Embry but before they can phase and fight Bella's there hitting them on the head, effectively attention to herself and sentencing them to no food made by any of the imprints.

The weather is disastrous and they suspect that's it's linked to her but no one dares to say it.

After they leave something happens to Bella and she passes out on the floor effectively putting her in a coma. Weeks later and everyone seems to have lost hope.

Is it really over? What happened?

Read on to find out

Chapter 27

B POV

_I was back to the beginning. Back to a much simpler time where all I cared about was how embarrassed I was to be in my dad's police cruiser. My biggest problem was leaving my irresponsible mother alone with a man young enough to be her son. _

_I was right back there in that innocent body with only innocent thoughts wrapped up in the beauty of stories beyond the real world. I was almost serene and comfortable in my isolation. Keeping people at arm's length was my specialty. _

_Time seemed to fast forward to when I was introduced (or re-introduced) to Jake when he fixed up the truck for me. I never realized until then that he gave me the smile he reserved just for me that day. I didn't think he liked me back then but I guess after being independent for so long, trusting anyone else scared me half to death. _

_Then as suddenly as it all started it faded into the meadow where Edward confessed about he's family and ultimately he's species. I saw each and every moment we ever had together as a couples, every passing glance, every intense stare and it felt like I was right back there but the difference this time was that I knew better than to naively believe that what we had would last forever and I wasn't the selfish little girl that hated the idea of dying even if it meant causing heart break for the people I loved. _

_As the memories faded I realized that I had changed tremendously. I am a woman now. Not the naive little girl that believed in fairytales. I am a strong woman that found true love amongst the chaotic life of the supernatural. I found something people spend their whole lives searching for. A love that consumes and devours. A love so passionate and chaotic that it gives me reasons to fight everyday to stay alive. I found a love where he and I bring out the best in each other and the worst. _

_With that thought my thoughts wondered to Jake and the pack. I could see myself after Edward left me. It was like I was on the outside looking in. I looked horrific. I had lost tons of weight and my skin looked sickeningly pale. I saw Jake trying to make me feel better in he's garage. I believe that that is where our love story started._

_He put me back together when no one else could nor knew how to. He was my saving grace as well as my anchor. I saw as time went by all the things he did to make me feel better. The small gestures and the longing looks. I saw all he's love for me then but I didn't know the extent until that night._

_It was the stupidest thing I've ever done as well as the most selfish. Harry died that night and so did the last piece of my heart that still held on to Edward. That was the day I truly began to live. _

_Soon I was at the funeral service watching as Sue sobbed her heart out for the love she'd lost. But as they say when a door closes another window opens. She was leaning on Billy Black and drawing strength from him without knowing it. That's when I realized that loving another doesn't mean you ever loved your 1__st__ any less. _

_Then I saw us at the beach. I saw our huge argument about Maria. I saw my father blushing about he's new girlfriend Faith that first night. I saw as he fell helplessly in love with her. I also saw as the pack became a true family. I saw it all and then. . . . I was falling._

_Falling into what exactly? I had no idea all I knew was that I was falling into a sea of nothingness._

_That is until I heard a voice it sounded a lot like Jakes but it was too far away to know for sure. As I fell deeper the voice became clearer until eventually I could make out what he was saying._

"_**. . . God I miss you Bells. I miss every fucking thing about you. I can't wait to have you in my arms again honey. But you have to come back to me. You just have to. I need you because I love you Bells. Come back to me Bella Black."**_

_Then as I heard the gut wrenching sobs that followed I knew I had to fight to get back to him. To prove that he wasn't losing me. _

_I fought the darkness that seemed to be suffocating me. I wondered briefly when I had stopped falling. But that thought soon vanished as I realized that I could smell what I thought was a heavy dose of bleach. _

_Then the sound of hospital machines rang loudly through my ears, nearly bursting my eardrums in the process. _

_DRIP. DRIP. DRIP_

I groaned at the sound but it sounded hoarser than I thought it would. That's I realized that there was a slight pressure on my stomach but it soon disappeared as (who I assumed was Jake) said "Bells!" quite loudly. This 1) confirmed that it was indeed Jake and 2) made me try to sit up which only resulted in a massive headache.

"Bells are you thirsty?" he said quickly. I could almost feel he's worry and concern as he looked over by my body. I could only give him a weak nod as I tried to adjust my eyes to the harsh sunlight coming through the window. Jake seemed to realize that the light was a bit bright and he rushed over to close them quickly.

I turned my head upwards to really look at him and that when I noticed that he's eyes were red and puffy and he had tear streaks running down he's cheeks as he handed me a glass of water. I drank greedily as the water seemed to sooth my aching throat.

J POV

I didn't know what to say. I was at a loss for words really. I thought I'd have to wait for the rest of my life for her to wake up.

I had so many things to say to her. I mean what do you say to the woman that's been in a coma? That thought suddenly reminded me about her obviously dry throat due to the fact that she hadn't spoken (let alone opened her eyes) in 2 weeks so I rushed over to the jug on her bedside table and poured her water.

She seemed appreciative enough for something to ease the coarseness in her throat. I couldn't look at her though, I was afraid that if I did I'd realize that this was all just a dream and wake up to an empty bed and cold sheets.

I gathered all my courage and decided that (even if it was in my dreams) that seeing her face was good enough. Seeing the colour slowly returning to her face would be more than enough.

I hesitantly withdrew my eyes from their trained spot on the floor, to stare in the beautiful eyes of my amazingly selfless girlfriend. When I saw those beautiful brown eyes staring back at me under her lashes all lazy with exhaustion (obviously) I almost cried with relief. For the first time in weeks, I felt like life didn't suck as much as I thought. That's what she did to me. As cheesy as these sounds, she makes the world a brighter place for me and it took me all of 2seconds to realize that I never _ever _wanted to lose that light again.

That's when I closed the little distance between us and took her face in my hands. I had to know that this was real; that she was really there and the only way I knew how was through touch. When my I felt her warm skin under my finger tips, I was immediately assaulted with all the overwhelming emotions I had managed to hide well enough as I had avoided phasing since she passed out.

I felt all the guilt, sadness and loneliness with such force that it nearly knocked us both over but I managed to keep a firm grip on myself before that happened. Suddenly I saw all that had brought us to this point like a movie screen. It felt so serial, and almost dream like.

I was broken out of my musing by a booming voice that just oozed power.

"Alpha. I see you have found your mate, good that will make all this easier." The mystery voice said.

I was rather confused by this statement but as I looked around I realized that time seemed to stand still and it seemed only Bella, the mystery voice and I was moving.

"Oh how rude of me. I didn't even tell introduce myself." The voice chuckled. "Well my name is Gabrielle, nice to formally meet the most powerful couple to ever roam the Earth." He said almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bella chose that exact moment to speak up. "Why are you here? And why can't we see you?" she said her voice rising by an octave at the last sentence.

"That my child is not important. But you must know my child that you are essentially Gods human messengers after Jesus of course. You must fulfil your purpose. You must bring balance back and the human must be safe once. Again." The voice said, well it sounded more like a chorus of powerful voices.

"What must we do?" I asked unconsciously moving to stand in front of Bella, vainly trying to protect her from fighting a ghost.

"Bring balance. Destroy the leaders of the Cold Ones or many lives will be lost. BE READY." And that the voices seemed to dissipate and eventually fade as time started moving again.

I was by Bella's side in seconds. "Are you okay? Do I need to call the nurses to come see you and check anything I missed? How are you feeling?" I asked frantically trying to assure myself that she was indeed awake.

"I'm fine Jake but I think you should let the pack in here. I can hear them pacing and basically making a hole in the floor. "She said trying to smile which only turned into a grimace. It wasn't the mind blowing smile she reserved for me alone but it was enough knowing that she was trying.

The pack didn't seem to need he's consent because as soon as she said that the pack was storming into the room. Nearly tearing the door off its hinges and scaring Bella to death in the process.

They all had loads of questions which Bella didn't feel up to answering until later. The pack told her about jokes and little amusing moments in the pack. She was happy, not as happy as she was with me, to see the pack and the girls. Trying as best as they could to catch up on the gossip of the town. As I watched her I realized that she seemed happier than she'd been a while. Everyone, although not forced to be there felt the energy in the air. The family love that linked them together through one loving not-so-human-girl -that seemed to care more about them than they cared to believe.

Soon they were all laughing and talking and for the first time in a long time, it felt like they weren't part of the supernatural world. It's like they were all human teenagers having a goodtime.

And in that moment they formed that they knew could never be broken.

The spell was broken however by the sound of Billy's wheels rolled down the hallway with Charlie, Faith and Sue in tow.

The pack quickly picking up on their movements with the super hearing quickly made their excuses and made swift exits.

Seconds later Billy, Sue, Faith and Charlie stepped through the door. The look on Charlie's face was at first a look of pure shock as he took in Bella's healthier skin and sitting position. The shock quickly turned into a more relieved and loving Expression quickly.

"Are you okay?" Charlie said as he embraced her. He couldn't continue until he felt her nod against he's shirt. "You can't ever do that to me again, okay Bells? Never!" he said as he tried to sooth which only made her cry harder. Soon she was in my arms after having a brief conversation with each of them. I knew life was going to get worse before it got better but at that moment I was just happy to have my girl back fighting by my side.


	28. The Hospital

A/N Hey guys so I have exams coming up. (Run's and hides) just for the next two to three weeks. But I will update another chapter as soon as I can but for now this is the last one for a while. Xoxo I love you all. Please leave a review.

Disclaimer: *Yawn* I do not *Yawn* own Twilight *Yawn*.

Chapter 28

J POV

I had her in my arms before Charlie or Billy where out the door. I just couldn't take it anymore. She'd been lifeless for so long that I could see she was okay but it was like unless I felt her warm flushed skin under my finger tips, I wouldn't be satisfied.

I was in the tiny hospital bed before I could fully process it. It's like my body knew what I needed before my brain could catch up. After unsuccessfully trying to get my 6 foot something body to fit in the tiny hospital bed without jostling Bells too much. I had what I would like to call epiphany. Without a second thought I put the new plan into action by putting Bella's delicate body on mine so that we were chest to chest and her legs were in between mine, while she laid her head on my chest and tucked her head just under my chin.

It was the perfect position because I could hold her against me, almost as if I was trying to memorize the way her body feels against mine. I didn't want any distance between us anymore. I sighed in content. It felt like I released all the tension in my body with that one breathe, and as soon as I relaxed I felt Bella shift her head slightly to look at me. I looked at her then and I could see how exhausted she was, but I also knew that she had questions to ask me and I needed answers about how she ended up fainting in the first place but she just looked so tired, I knew we had plenty of time to talk later.

With that thought I just leaned my head down and placed a soft peck on her dry lips, forehead, cheeks and the tip of her nose. When she sighed and shifted her herself so that it felt like she wanted to drown herself in me, I knew she would fall asleep soon, leaving me enough time to figure out how to ask her how and why she fainted.

_Oh well_. . . I thought . . . _time to_ *YAWN* _sleep_. And with that I fell into a deep sleep with my angel in my arms.

B POV

_I was in what seemed to be some sort of cave, judging by the darkness and I was wearing loose dance track pants with loosely fitted top that (to my absolute surprise) was Jake's._

_I expected to feel out of place, or at least scared but all I felt was comfort. I could the waves crashing around me and the wind as it moved. I could feel the sun and the organisms in the cave as the moved. I felt strangely corrected to the earth; it was a strange but homey feeling. That is until I felt something before I saw it, it was unnatural and cold and it didn't have a heartbeat. _

_As it got closer, I felt the need to keep the balance overwhelm me. This creature, no this abomination! How dare it invade my privacy? And with that I felt the winds change direction and the weather became stormy. That's when I realized that I was chained to the back of the cave. How did I not notice? I was panicking and I knew if I didn't get a hold of my emotions I'd end up doing something stupid so I took a deep breath and concentrated on killing whatever it was that had me captured. _

_And with a sudden clarity I didn't know I had, I knew what I had to do. I had to contact the pack and somehow tell them where I am then get out of this damn cave as fast as possible. _

_So with that I cleared my mind and focused on Jake but before I could do anything else the scene faded and I seemed to be back in the forest near La Push. _

_I was running (AGAIN) Gosh this was starting to get real old real fast. Soon enough I burst into the clearing and found Faith, Sarah and (surprisingly) Nana (my grandmother). She looked years younger though, no wrinkles and she wasn't using her crutches, well I guess you don't need those after death I thought chuckling slightly. _

"_Bells! Om my how you've grown!" Nana exclaimed when she finally realized I was in the room. They seemed to be having some sort of tea, in this sunny weather? I thought. _

"_Hi Nana!" I exclaimed as I ran to give her a huge bone crushing hug. _

"_Come my child" she said as we pulled apart and quickly wiping a stray tear away from her face, "We have so my much to tell you."_

"_Hello Bella" Sarah said as I hugged her. I remained silent, as I was way too emotional to talk. I had missed these two ladies so much and the last time I 'visited' there wasn't much time to talk. _

_The I hugged Faith and thanked her for helping me with whatever drama I've gotten myself into again. She just laughed and said it was her duty. _

_When I finally sat cross legged on the picnic blanket facing them as we sat in the circle, they all seemed to have their game faces back on. Wow . . . I thought straightening up. I cleared ,my throat and realized that if I'm going to be at Jake's side fighting alongside him then I need to toughen up a bit so I decided I needed to take control of the situation. _

"_What do I need to know?" I asked getting straight to the point. It was Sarah who answered me next and I could see that she would have made an amazing Female Alpha, she just had something about her that screamed authority. _

_As I looked at her I noticed then that she was dressed in beautiful yellow knee length dress and yellow pumps. Faith on the other hand had on a floor length white dress with a sweet heart neckline and some white heels. Nana was wearing jeans and a top. I suddenly felt very underdressed but I knew I couldn't let that get to me or my confidence. _

"_The Cold Ones are coming soon. They plan on kidnapping you and half the girls in the tribe, raping them and draining them. That's why I showed you that vision, so you know what to do if you should be captured. Also you should know that there will be more changes in the pack and new developments, such as the fact that your best friends are supernatural and Leah is assigned to protect you and she is your mode of transportation. That's why she's the only female God knew what he was doing when he made her the only female, her small build and height are an advantage, she's faster that any bloodsucker and she had to go through that heartbreak because we need that rage and anger in battle."_

_I was stunned by her statement. I mean I knew her anger could be a great advantage but I never understood why she was the only girl. Shame, at least she has Embry now. _

"_Also do not be surprised when you hear the pack start talking in your head, you'll need to be able to communicate with them telepathically, especially when you're in danger and in battle." _

"_Oh wow alright. Next thing, does Faith know that she has to help me get ready for battle?" I asked the other Faith. _

"_Of course and don't worry you'll find out why you need her soon enough." She said smiling mischievously like she knew something I didn't._

"_How does it feel to have your powers? Now that their activated it's going to be much easier to train for you." Sarah said with a knowing smile. _

_I laughed and said, "Well could we find a less painful way of getting them activated. I felt like I'd been run over by a bus this morning." _

"_Don't worry, it gets easier." She said smiling. _

"_Now child remember that you have been given all the wisdom, strength, knowledge, power and confidence from your ancestors. Use it wisely. Now go back to you 'boyfriend; before he has a heart attack. Shoo!" She exclaimed laughing slightly as she pushes me into the forest. _

The forest started blurring away and soon the stench of bleach and chemicals came rushing into and effectively burning my nose. I started coughing trying desperately to get rid of that horrid odour. Or maybe that's just the way hospitals smell? I'm not too sure.

"Bells. Bells? Baby? What's wrong?" he says soothingly with he's coarse voice, he must have been sleeping.

As the coughing slowed down and the urge to gag ceased I turned my head slightly to answer him, "Nothing, it just smells really bad in here babe that's all." I said softly.

" Oh I thought you coul-" he cut himself off and then he looked at me with wide eyes before he's eyes narrowed again.

"Babe what happened when I left the house?" he asked as sweetly as he could, I could tell because he' tone totally contradicted the anger I could feel almost rolling in waves off him.

I took a deep breath to collect my though and turned fully face him with my body, by straddling he's gorgeous body and wrapping my arms around he's neck and he automatically wrapped he's arms around me and pulled me flush against he's chest.

"Well, I was just so angry and my vision went out of focus as I felt the weather change. Soon after I felt like I was seeing the world for first time. Picture or videos of nature all around the world flashed before and I could feel the water in the ocean pulling back and forth and the wolves as the ran patrol. It reminded me of a dream I had a few nights back when they told me to be ready. I knew what they meant then I guess. Then as fast as it came, it was gone and my body felt like I'd been tossed and turned in violent waves and suddenly I couldn't hold myself up and then everything went black." I said softly.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. Then (just when I thought we could move on and forget until tomorrow) he asked, "When did you have this dream?"

I chewed on my lip and went through what I could remember, I was about to answer but the he groaned, "Shit baby if you continue bit on your lip like that I'm going to ravage you and we both know that everyone is going to come running in here if your heart-rate is too high. So please just answer me."

I giggled slightly wishing we were alone at he's house or mine. "Well okay! It was the night I met Faith. Why?"

"I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me honey." He sighed and looked away. I knew he was heart and I honestly wasn't trying to keep it from him on purpose or anything like that.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't think it was important okay But now you know and it basically said what that other voice said, 'Be ready'. But I had a dream just now and I know what I need to do okay? I'll keep you posted and I'll tell you everything I do before I even do it okay baby?" I told and asked him sweetly, pouting my lips slightly.

"Alright babe just don't keep stuff from me Okay? And what happened?" he asked tucking a lose strand of my hair behind my ear. As I ran my hands through he's hair and up and down the back of he's neck.

"Leah is apparently my mode of transportation and protector when you're fighting. Apparently I'm going to be able to speak telepathically to you in human and wolf form. I have powers as in I can sense nature, death, change the weather and control the elements I think." I said as my brows knitted together in concentration.

Jake cupped my face in he's hands and gently straightened out my eyebrow. He then whispered gently, "Honey, don't over think anything right now okay? I just need you to rest right now okay we can worry about the supernatural tomorrow."

I didn't want to sleep but I knew we couldn't do anything sexual at a hospital so I opted for teasing him. With that thought I grinned and grinded my hip into he's. He hissed and tightened he's hold on my waist almost as if to say silently, "Stop" but I really didn't want to.

So I kept going until I could tell he was ready to burst then I slowly unzipped he's jeans and undid the buckle only to find him going commando. I was a little scared of he's size seeing as I hadn't had he's cock inside me in so long. I wrapped my hands around he's large cocked and rubbed him up and down slowly at first then slightly fast as he got impossibly harder. Then I stuck my tongue out and licked he's head long and hard.

I looked at him with hooded eyes and the sight before me nearly had me cumming and releasing what I'm sure would have been Niagara Falls for sure. He had he's head tossed back in pleasure and he's lips slightly parted, eyes closed, and he had a fine sheen of sweat building on forehead.

Judging by he's reaction he seemed to lick it so I stole one my glance at him and slowly wrapped my head around he's head and licked. He's hips jerked forward slightly but I still had my hand wrapped around he's base so he's couldn't go much further.

He groaned then, "Ooooooh baby. . . mmmmmm."

I nearly giggled but I knew he'd be emerassed if I did so I decided to tease him just a little longer and sucked he's head hard in my mouth. He groaned louder and I lifted my head said, "Shhhhh babe. They'll hear us."

I didn't give him time to react because I went back and lapped at her head fast like an ice-cream cone as a little pre cum seeped through the head. I gently sucked that but when no further. I could feel Jake growing frustration he groaned.

"Baby suck me off please." He begged, he's voice was so demanding and husky and the same time that it sent a new shock wave of pleasure through me and so I complied and slowly took him deep into my mouth. Relaxing all my throat muscles as I went, all I could think of at that moment was that I owned Ray big time for helping me learn that.

I sucked him hard and long and when I knew he was close I took my hand and massaged he's balls and soon he was releasing he's delicious loud down my throat. I licked him clean and climbed up he's body because he's head lay down when he couldn't sit up anymore.

He was panting and desperate trying to take deep breaths but stopped when he saw me climbing and kissed me senseless. I knew he wanted to get me off but I also knew with these machines we wouldn't be able to so when he tried to pull off my gown I pulled away and whispered, "tomorrow".

He nodded in understanding, put himself back in he's pants, zipped up and then covered us up in the hospital duvet. When I was nearly asleep I felt Jake wrap he's arms and around me, spoon me, kiss my head and whisper, "I love you baby." I yawned and mumbled as best as I could I love you too.

**Okay sooooo? Any comments and view? Was the mini lemon okay? Please any feedback would be wonderful. Love you all xoxo And this might be my last Chapter for a while I have exams for the next 2weeks so yeah. Show me some love.**


	29. Decisions

**A\N:** Thank you to the people who have been reviewing my chapters and who have supported me as I've grown to understand the art of writing. I am very happy about the number of people that have added my story and\or me to their alert and favourite list. I'm not sure where this story is going honestly but I do know that shit is about to hit the fan and that this story will most probably end differently than the way I think it will end right now however, I hope you are still sitting at the edge of your seats in anticipation for what is to come. This is sort of a foreshadowing, a last bit of normalcy before things get weird. I love you all, please keep reading and reviewing.

This Chapter's Song is Simply Amazing by Trey Songz. It was my inspiration for most of the romantic moments.

**Enjoy this next chapter =]**

**Chapter 29**

**B POV**

I woke up in a state of pure unadulterated bliss. The feeling of waking up with he's arms wrapped around me has got to be what heaven feels like. Honestly I don't think I'll ever get tired of him. I'll never get tired of the feel of he's toned abs and chest against my back, and the feel of he's oh so muscular tan arms on my pale-ish skin.

Glancing down at myself, I began to notice the difference in my body, My boobs seem to have gotten bigger; my hips got wider; I seem to have gotten taller too and lastly my skin has more colour than it has ever had before. I looked more olive skinned than anything, and the contrast of he's bronze skin against my now olive skin looked better than I ever would have considered.

I hadn't realized that I was gently running the tip of my index finger up and down the outside of he's arms until he pulled me closer into what felt like a death grip then he buried he's face into my hair before he sighed softly and promptly fell asleep . At that moment I was envious at he's ability to fall asleep instantly as opposed to me. I briefly wondered what the time was and lifted my hand from its position on Jake's bicep to reach for my phone which lay on the nightstand. I reached over to grab it but I couldn't quite reach it so I had to wiggle around a bit for him to loosen he's hold on me and I finally got it.

When I did the first thing I noticed was that it was 9:50am and I looked up to see through the curtains only to find a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I nearly screamed but I knew I couldn't so I just put a hand to my chest in an effort to calm my racing heart.

Then Jake started to stir before I had full use of my mouth and for a brief moment I wondered how long he had been there in he's hospital coat smiling slyly in a way that only Carlisle could without it becoming a smirk.

That's when I realized that if he was here then Esme was too and maybe even the rest of the gang. I was happy to think that I'll be able to see Emmet and Alice soon but I also knew their presence would cause problems because where ever the Cullen's where then Victoria was most probably somewhere close by lurking in the shadows. I shuddered at the thought which is what ultimately lead to Jake waking up, I cursed (in my head of course) a string of muttered curses that would make a sailor cringe and noticed that Carlisle was looking over my chart and checking the machines as well as my drip and nodding to himself, seemingly lost in thought. I was still in shock but I soon got over it.

When did, I smiled to myself and turned just in time to catch the moment Jake's nose wrinkled in disgust as he unconsciously (with he's eyes closed) pulled me closer, buried he's face in my hair and sighed. I giggled at he's behaviour and it's like I could feel he's smile. He started tickling me and I fell apart in a heap of laughter and giggles . . . that is until Carlisle cleared he's throat, therefore alerting Jacob of he's presence.

I felt him tense under my fingers which were on he's arms in a misguided attempt during our tickle fest to get him off me and I saw he's jaw lock and tighten as he growled deep in he's chest which (thanks to him pulling my on top of him during our tickle fest) I could feel and it excited me in a way that made my pussy throb with need but I knew I had to focus on diffusing the situation and fast before Jake phased in the hospital which judging by the subtle tremors going through he's body would happen if I didn't take control of the situation.

I tried to escape Jake's iron tight grip on my body but when it proved to be futile I turned towards Carlisle and said, "what's the verdict Doc?" as I grinned up at him while attempting (but failing) to look as innocent as possible.

"Well Ms Swan you seem to have healed remarkably well and we should be able to have you out of here within the hour." He said and I could tell it took a lot for him to act so professional around me.

"Well thanks Doc. When did I change doctors Mr Cullen?" I said trying to sound posh like Posh from the Spice girls or as she's now known as 'Victoria Beckam'.

"Since this morning. That reminds me, Mr Black as your are Alpha of your pack I would like to set up a meeting tonight with you along with the rest of the pack and perhaps Bella." He said calmly facing Jacob with clearly what seemed to be he's game face.

I almost laughed at how serious he looked but I could feel the tension in the air especially since Jacob started growling at Carlisle at the beginning of our 'conversation' that lasted all of 60seconds.

"I will have to discuss that with my mate and the pack and will get back to you sometime today to confirm or decline and/or set up a time. Now if that will be all please excuse us leech." He sneered the last word _of course_ but other than that he had been relatively calm and collected but I knew that was he's Alpha voice, I could tell because once again it sent a wave of desire through me that nearly had me gasping all the way right to my throbbing clit and pussy lips.

I saw Jake's nose flair and he's eyes darken and I could see out the corner of my eye as Carlisle stood stunned for a second before shuffling out the door _with grace_ and muttering, "Is it me or does she smell different?" Judging by he's frown he seemed to be deep in thought. I wondered how I thought all that _briefly_ from one look _or should I say glance?_ At he's face. _Weird._ I thought.

However I was brought out of my very fast moving thoughts by the heavenly feeling of Jake's lips on mine kissing me almost aggressively before Carlisle was fully and safely out hearing range. I giggled at he's aggression and I saw he's eyes darken as he paused briefly to look at me and all that did was make me hornier than I already was. Soon he had he's hand up my thighs to where I desperately needed him most as he kissed, licked, nipped and sucked he's way down my body, leaving marks as he went.

He slowly untied the not at the back of the hospital gown which kept it together and brought it down as he went along until he reached my breasts. He had me on my back, which I hadn't noticed until then and if you had asked me when he changed our positions I wouldn't have been able to tell you as I was lost in the sea of Ecstasy that he had evoked in me.

He leaned on he's elbows and I immediately missed the feel of he's weight and warmth pressed against me, as he stared at me. Intrigued and slightly confused I snapped my head up from its thrown back position as I had been moaning in pleasure, only to find him staring at me with what looked like passion, desire and dare I say adoration?

Our eyes locked and I whispered, trying of course not to ruin what seemed to be incredibly emotional moment as I reached forward to touch he's cheek lightly, "what is it babe?"

He just looked at me for a long time before he said in a voice that I thought could make any girls knees weak, "You're just so beautiful baby. You have no idea what I have planned for you and this amazing body. I just . . . I can't take this slow in a hospital baby. I want to worship you're body and take my time learning each and every dent, scar and scratch on it because you're different now. Since you're 'transformation' you smell different, you've filled out, even your skin is slightly darker. It's like I never knew you could be any more perfect but you just did and I want to take the time to really get know this 'new' you." He said as he ran he's arms up and down my now naked form.

I had tears in my eyes by the time he was done with he's speech and trust me the desire I felt only managed to triple in size but I knew as well as he did that we couldn't do all that here. I couldn't speak because I was terrified I'd burst into tears so I just smiled and nodded and of course I did the only thing that didn't seem to ever change. I blushed, a deep crimson that seemed to start in the roots of my hair and end in the tip of my toes.

He laughed slightly and whispered softly, "I'm glad some things never change." And with that he kissed my forehead and rolled off of me before he fixed my hospital gown and tied it back up. He lay on he's back and pulled me into he's side, then he nuzzled my head and inhaled deeply. I could feel it because I had my left arm draped over he's chest as I designed little circles on it. At that moment, feeling he's 8 pack tighten and loosen under my finger tips was a good enough reason to convince him to never wear a shirt again. But then I realized that Lauren (as well as the whole female population of La Push and Forks) would see MY man shirtless! There ain't no way in hell anyone besides me is seeing my man shirtless okaaay! Mmmm hm.

I had the sudden urge to move my head in a circular motion and snap my fingers the way Ray does when she's pissed off or Jealous. I nearly laughed out loud at the thought. I've never been jealous before. I mean with Edward, he was perfection (a little too perfect) and I thought I didn't deserve him anyway so I guess my insecurities and low self-esteem meant that instead of me being jealous I expected him to leave me for another girl but I also denied it. How messed up is that?

"What are you thinking about honey?" Jake asked suddenly as he instantly brought my out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I smirked and dragged my finger down he's chest all the way to he's belly button lightly and said, "I was thinking that shirts are overrated and maybe you shouldn't them but then again other girls would see your beautiful god like body and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

He laughed and smirked and that's when I realized that I had just inflated he's ego, as if it wasn't as big as the Gran Canyon already.

"Well I didn't know you could ever be jealous. Especially since they'll be admiring _your_ stud of a boyfriend." He said and I _(right on queue) _rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah calm down wolf boy. There's not enough oxygen in this room to feed your ego."

He laughed and smiled down at me before putting he's right arm which unlike the left that had me securely pressed to the side of he's body, on he's chest and above he's heart and said in mock offence, "I'm touched baby. I thought you said I had a 'god like body'?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah well it wasn't meant to inflate your ego."

He rolled he's eyes and inhaled my sent and whispered huskily in my ear releasing more air than necessary as if he knew what that did to me, "Fuck Bells, I could cum just because of your scent you know that. It's like a combination strawberries, lilies, and something that's just _you_ and womanly and," he paused and inhaled again then continued to say "it drives me insane baby. _You_ drive me insane. Fuck when are you being discharged again?" he said as he looked at me under hooded eyes.

I giggled and said, "Anytime now but you should get off the bed cause I'm pretty sure Charlie has to sign me out and he wouldn't be too pleased to find you in bed with he's sick daughter."

He pouted and I kissed he's pouted lips before he reluctantly climbed out of the smile bed and instantly craved he's warmth.

H e stretched and yawned loudly. It sounded more like a roar and I watched in awe as he's muscles flexed and stretched. _SHIT!_ _How am I not supposed to jump him when he does stuff like that _I thought.

He smirked knowingly and said, "See something you like?"

I blushed as I realized I'd been caught ogling him and said, "You know it."

He laughed a deep rough sound that warmed me to the very core and smiled he's signature _Jacob smile_ and I nearly swooned and stomped my foot at the same time. Stupid wolf knew what that smiled did to me so I just pouted and as I expected he leaned down and captured my lips in a toe curling kiss which seemed to last forever and honestly I didn't want to stop.

He pulled back reluctantly and leaned he's forehead on mine while he mumbled on my lips, "I have to go babe. Charlie is coming soon and I need to talk to the pack and run a few errands so . . . I was thinking maybe you could have a girls day and then tonight depends on what the pack and I agree I'll probably pick you up at about midnight-ish but I'll call you with the details and you can have a sleepover with the girl but on one condition."

I pulled back after a few seconds and turned my body so that my legs where hanging of the side of the bed and opened my legs so he could stand between them. He was still too tall though so noticing my dilemma he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around he's waist and my arms around he's neck.

"What's the condition?" I said as I ran my fingers through he's short hair.

He groaned slightly in response and said, "When/if I pick you up, I'm leaving Seth with the girls to look after them, just in case and don't worry I'll still come say goodnight. Oh and another thing, move in with me."

I was shocked to say the least but I knew if I didn't respond soon he'd get the wrong idea and I already wanted talk about that seeing as graduation is in 4weeks cause I have exams in a week for 2weeks. Then a week of getting papers back, report, and admin stuff like that.

"You know we've already had this conversation before but we never spoke about the specifics and more importantly you know I will but when?" I asked as I resumed running my fingers through he's hair.

"As soon as you can and as soon as we can tell Charlie because baby I honestly have no idea how much longer I can sleep be separated from you. Even if we sleep at each other's houses all the time, I need to start with you in our own home where I can kiss and touch you without having to run to home every morning to get clothes or help Billy." He said completely serious.

"What about Billy and Charlie? Babe you know someone has to look after them. My dad can't do laundry to save he's life or cook and I am not willing to let him live on beer and pizza. Billy is going to need someone to take care of him every morning babe." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but listen, I've got a job lined up because of the word being spread about how I built my car which means I'll be earning a decent amount of money even though I'll only be part time and I could take online classes and stuff to get my GD but a) that would mean I would have to drop out of school and b) the shop is near your dads' anyway so I'll just take a few stops before getting to work, no biggie. Besides you have to go to Port Angeles for College and you got that job offer to work part time at that nursery in Forks which evidently is close to where I will be working. We can make this work babe I know we can." He said, he's eyes almost pleading with me to believe him and put my faith in him.

I smiled and said, "Alright. You're right it could work. We just need to talk Charlie about wolves and Vampires and tell him about how we're mates and that we want to move in together. Oh what's the house like so I can talk to Ray and Ange about going furniture shopping?" I said the beginning sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Babe you know we don't need much. We need just need a few things for you in the kitchen. A king sized bed, a sofa, a TV, some chairs, we our clothes cause most of everything else is done unless you want to change anything and the council is willing to provide the money we'll need for food and clothes and furniture and I have some from the few odd jobs I've been doing. Oh and we can all go see the house whenever you want." He said as tucked a lock of hair that had come out and tucked it behind my ear.

"Yeah and I still have the money from Newton's and since I'll be going to school in Port Angeles it should cost a lot less than where I had wanted to go a year ago." I said.

"Yeah, see I told you we can make this work as long as we're together." He said as he pecked me in an attempt to deliver a chaste kiss but I wasn't having it, I dragged him closer and kissed him hard and long for a few minutes before I ran my tongue across he's bottom lip in silent request for entrance into the sweet haven that it he's mouth.

We kissed for a what felt like a long time after that as our tongue's twisted and dove at each in a battle for dominance and eventually I gave in and let him take charge of the kiss. He pulled me impossibly closer and cupped my ass in he's hands as he slowly but firmly massaged it.

I moaned at sensation and rolled my hips into he's hard on through he's sweats. He groaned and pulled back slightly so that our upper lips where still touching and that our foreheads where meshed together, Where panting heavily and grinning like idiots as he set me back down onto the ground slowly. I could tell that he was savouring the feel of my body against he's because I was doing the same thing. He pulled away and with one last peck and started walking slowly to the door and suddenly he whipped around as if he forgot something as he nearly tackled me with heart stopping kiss and said breathlessly, "I love you baby" I blushed as I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter restlessly.

I smiled shyly and whispered, "I love you too babe"

He chuckled and this time he made it out the door with one last longing look and then he was gone.

For a moment I stared at the door, hoping slightly that he'd come back and ravage me again but a part of me knew he wouldn't so I took my iPhone 4s that my dad had gotten me as a present.

I saw then that I had two messages one from Angela and one from Raven.

_**Received at 9:58 **_

_**Hey Bell. I hope you're feeling better. Ray and I will most probably drop by today because we miss you so much! You should hear the shit Lauren has been saying about you and Jake. Ray nearly cracked her skull open somehow and she went to hospital but she's fine now anyway . . . See you later bestie. Love you xo**_

_**Ange :}**_

I read Angela's first because I knew it would have less cussing in it but Ray . . . Yeah well judging by what Ange said it wasn't going to be good but I braced myself and opened the message.

_**Received at 10:00 **_

_**Bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are, leaving me and Ange alone with these motherfucking bitches! I swear I will kill the whore faster than she can say 'I've been infected with STD's because I can't keep my damaged pussy myself' fuck I mean she takes the MTN slogan 'everywhere you go' seriously because everywhere she goes she seems to walk with her legs wide open! Fuck she's like a motherfucking prostitute! Everyone has fucked her only difference is prostitutes get paid! Shit sorry I'm just so ANGRY I swear if she touches me with those LTD(Lauren transmitted diseases) infested hands I might just stick 'em where there sun don't shine. *Deep breath* Anyway . . . How are you feeling? I swear if they don't discharge you today I might just kidnap you! How was your night with the Alpha Dog *LMAO* #breathless I'm so funny OMG (ABNOXIOUS LAUREN VOICE).**_

_**See you in a few hours beeyatch! Love you bestie! All my love **_

_**Ray Ray *Because I'm cray cray* hahaha okay no really bye now. **_

By the time I got to the end I was laughing hysterically gosh Ray is really cray cray (A/N: it means crazy for all the confused people) and she's right about Lauren but I don't think I would have put it quite like that.

I was still laughing when my dad walked with Carlisle and told us we could leave as soon as Charlie signed the forms. I saw him eye me a few times to make sure I was okay and then he'd glare at Carlisle. I nearly fell into another heap of laughter and giggles but I managed to hold it off for a while.

Soon we were driving out the hospital parking lot after a few more tests were run and I and changed into the clothes that Charlie had brought (he promises that Leah picked out the clothes, including my underwear not sure if I believe him though.)

I deciding to send them both the same message, just so they didn't go to the hospital only to realize that I had left.

_**Just left the hospital. Meet me at my house at home we have a lot to discuss and Ray chill girlfriend she is really not worth it. By the way he asked me to move in! I'm so excited! But we have to tell Charlie about the supernatural stuff , of course that would come after I move out after graduation and stuff but we have to talk to the Cullen's, the Council and the Pack first. Anyway love you both **_

_**Bells xo =]**_

With that I ran straight into the shower as soon as I got home and as I got out I remembered that I had to start training as the warning that was told to me by Sarah, Nana, and Faith ran through my head like a mantra.

_**BE READY**_

_**A/N:**_ Okay so that was my longest chapter yet! Woah anyway I'm writing Zulu tomorrow(FML) Anyway I should probably be studying but I felt like I should at least give you guys something cause I know how much I hate waiting for Authors to update chapters you know anyway! I'm rambling! Much love

Bridgie


	30. Revelations

A\N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hope you're all enjoying the story. I am extremely sorry for how long it took me to post this chapter, I had a ridiculous case of writers block anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books.

Chapter 30

B POV

I had done a lot of thinking in the shower when I came back from the hospital.

It wasn't anything specific really, not at first. It was just a few random words popping into my head and images that flashed through my mind far too quickly for me to truly grasp their meaning, and when I did actually see a picture for more than a split second, none of it made sense at all. It was sort of like switching through channels at a rapid speed. Everything was blur.

Then I decided to ignore the images as much as possible and the first thing that came to my mind was . . ._ Jake._ Obviously! (forgive us people, we're still in the 'honeymoon phase') anyway and that thought led to our new house. I wasn't too sure about how it looked or what I actually wanted it to look like. All I wanted it to do is feel like home and I hope that there is enough space for the pack – fingers crossed.

Soon I was thinking about the phrase that has haunted my dreams for a while now.

_**Be ready**_

I pondered it's meaning for a long while. Could it be the battle with Victoria that was sure to come? Or was there something bigger? Was someone going to die? Where my powers more powerful than I thought?

These questions ran through my mind endlessly as the hot water cascaded down the length of my body. The frustration I felt due to the fact that I had all these question that would – most probably – never be answered soon turned into anger.

I felt like my life had lost direction, like I was coming towards a crossroads at a rapid pace and I could absolutely nothing but prepare as best as I could considering the circumstances. _God help me!_ I thought as my anger dissipated into sadness. I felt like I'd been robbed by Edward of a chance as at a human life! _It's all he's fault! _I thought bitterly. He along with the rest of the family that I might forever adore, robbed the children of La Push of their childhood, they've had to grow up way too fast. They unknowingly triggered the werewolf gene and although having a werewolf for a boyfriend had its perks, I still wish it would allow him to do all that he's wanted to do.

I mean he had plans you know? I know he wanted to go off to the University of Washington to study engineering and eventually move away from La Push to start a family and settle down at some point after 25. I hate that he's trapped, forced into the world of supernatural creatures at such a young age therefore losing almost all traces of he's innocence.

Sometimes I wonder why I didn't run away from Edward as soon as I figured out what he was. I wish I had run as fast and as far as my legs could take me, but at the time I was so blinded by my infatuation with him that he could have told me that he was an zombie sent to kill me and it wouldn't have scared me off. Hell, he could have told me he was a ghost and I would have clung to him tighter than my own skin. He was just so perfect you know? So unnaturally beautiful that I couldn't help but be awed by he's beauty; the fact that he had the power to make me do whatever he wanted without force or aggression shocked me and I was curious.

_Well 'curiosity killed the cat' as they say. _I thought bitterly. I didn't notice then but I could see it clearly now, each and every single flaw that I had overlooked because he's beauty outshined it all. He was manipulative, possessive and a predator. I denied these facts for a long time but looking back, they way our relationship 'worked' was unconventional to say the least as well as toxic.

He had a way of making me forget everything but him. He consumed me and managed to pull apart the very fabric of my being. Somewhere between loving him and him leaving me, I lost myself. I couldn't recognise myself when I looked at my refection.

That thought of course reminded me of what I saw a few months ago when I looked in the mirror. I could still see the hollowness of my cheeks, the dark bags under my eyes and the paler than normal skin. My eyes had lost their spark and the 'fire' that my mom use to talk about every day back in Phoenix.

I remember thinking. _'what happened to you'_ and I also remember not being able to answer. The shape of my body looked unrecognisable under the baggy clothes that had fit so well when I bought them at the beginning of the year. I felt so pathetic, this wasn't me! I was Isabella Swan, the girl who used to get a 4.0 GPA, while looking after her free-spirited mother and working to pay for the rent, water and electricity as well as the groceries. Sure Renee worked but she either quit a week later or was fired for God only knows what.

I was an independent woman. I leaned on nothing and no one. I had no friends because people thought I was a shy and quiet girl, haha, if only they knew the truth. Sure I was clumsy as fuck but that never hindered the way I thought about myself. I had sass, fire as well as confidence but I was also modest and awkward as every 'teenager' should be.

I thank God for Jake as often as I can because honestly, I'm pretty sure I would have died that day when I decided to do the most selfish thing I have ever done. I still can't believe I jumped off the cliff. Sure I didn't know that Harry was going to die of a heart attack that day but I wonder everyday if dad would've coped. I mean he would have lost not only he's best friend but he's only daughter as well.

Renee would have been in hysterics I'm sure judging by how she over reacts about little things. I don't even want to know if Jake would've found happiness again. Billy and I as well as the pack are all he has since he's mom died in the car accident years ago. How could I have been so selfish as to not be able to see past myself and my own problems?

Edward left. So what? I mean that honestly doesn't give me the right to put everyone through all that grief.

I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until gentle sobs racked through my body as I finally let go of all the hurt and pain that Edward had caused. I dropped to my knees and got myself into a fetal position and let myself do what I should done a long time ago. I just sat and cried.

What felt like hours later I could hear someone knocking on the front door but I couldn't bring myself to move out from under the now cold water. I also knew that it wasn't locked and that the person would most likely come in eventually therefore I reluctantly pulled myself out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around my newly developed body.

I walked down the stairs with a smile on my face as I was expecting to find Ray and Angela's grinning faces at the door, however when I opened the door I was met by I face I thought I'd never see again.

"Emmet?" I said but it sounded more like a question. My voice came out in a hoarse whisper and it clearly sounded like I'd been crying, which I was but he didn't need to know that.

"Hey little sister!" He said chuckling lightly as he reached for my stunned form and crushed me into he's chest for a bone crushing hug that knocked all of the air out of my lungs.

It took me a while to remember to breathe and when I did I managed to choke out a weak, "Need air Em."

He laughed a deep booming sound that still made me grin and ruffled my hair as he said, "still my fragile sis. Glad to see some things don't ever change." I blushed as I'm sure he predicted I would and I heard him laugh again. I scowled and glared at him as I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance.

That, however, was when he decided to remind me of my _situation_. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but aren't you gonna go get dressed?" He said smirking as he shamelessly ogled my body.

I blushed a deep shade of pink that I'm pretty sure had spread throughout my body and sprinted up the stairs, nearly tripping _twice_ which effectively ruined my dramatic exit as Emmet kept telling me. I laughed him off of course, trying desperately not to blush and failing miserably.

I got into my bedroom as quickly as I could and immediately shut the door behind me as I slid against it and slowly dropped to the floor. I could still hear Emmet's booming laugh as I hastily got off the ground to get dress in nice slim fitting bootleg dark wash jeans with cute little pockets on the back that made my ass look bigger, then I grabbed a dark purple off the shoulder baggy top with a grey sweater and purple pumps. I then brushed my hair and tied it up in a sleek high ponytail. I then finished off the look with a strawberry lip gloss.

I'm sure you're all wondering why I was dressing up like this. Well I can assure you that it is most definitely NOT for Emmet. I just wanted to look great for when Angie and Ray came over seeing as Ray was always nagging me to try dressing up once in a while. Hopefully this would shut her up for a while.

As soon as I was done, I walked out of my room to go see what Emmet had done while I was getting dressed. I had been expecting him to be doing something more macho but that was not the sight that greeted me as I rounded the corner near the stair case and strolled into the living room only to be distracted by the sounds coming from the kitchen. I swiftly change my direction and headed towards the kitchen and I was not prepared for what was I about to see. What I saw as I stood at the entry of the kitchen stunned into silence was seeing the 6-foot tall vampire in he's designer clothing wearing an apron I personally hadn't used in years, with a spatula in he's hand he seemed very focused on he's task.

I honestly couldn't fathom why any guy let alone EMMET would be standing in my kitchen, with an apron on cooking! I mean what has this world come to! I am pretty Armageddon has come hey and hell has frozen over.

I don't know how long I stood with my jaw basically on the ground as I opened and closed my mouth repeatedly like a fish. When I did finally gain some sort of control of my actions and formulate words all I croak out was a weak, "Why?"

He didn't even flinch in response, all he did was shrug, obviously still focused on whatever he was making. I looked around the kitchen, expecting to find a huge mess on to find that the counters looked cleaner that before. I looked him over as best as I could from my position behind him and I couldn't find a trace of food, but then again, how would he have any traces of food on he's back if all the oil and stuff was coming from the pan before him.

I decided the to get a peak at what he was making and to my horror I realized that he had made me pancakes. How awfully sweet of him really but I also knew that I needed to get answers. All this was just a way to butter me up and get into my good graces, not to say that it wasn't working.

With one last at him I turned around and sat in a chair as I waited for him to finish. When he was done he put the plate of 3 pancakes in front of me before shuffling over to the fridge and searching for something. When he came back, he had a few raspberries and strawberries as well as Maple syrup.

I smiled and murmured a quiet thank you as I devoured my meal. During which time he did nothing but watch me. It wasn't like the way Edward use to watch me, it was sorting of comforting because he looked at me like I was the little sister he never had unlike Edward who always looked like he just wanted to drain my blood. What made it worse was the fact that I knew that he craved my blood above all others.

I ate my meal in silence and of course I was pleasantly surprised to find that they tasted like cinnamon and brown sugar as well as vanilla. When I was done I took my dish and washed in slowly almost as if I was stalling which in truth, I was.

When I had put my plate away and dried it, I sat down in my place across from him and thought about how to bring out the pink elephant in the room.

I decided to go straight to the point as the pleasantries had already been said and done. _Like a band-aid _I thought.

"Why are you here?" I asked harsher than I had intended but he needed to understand that they had all hurt me, not just Edward.

"To see you sis. I missed you, we all did." He said smiling.

"Why now? After all this time." I asked still letting the anger I still felt rise to the surface.

"We wanted to, obviously but Eddie wouldn't let us. He said that we should let you live your life. A human life that we could never be a part of." He said frowning slightly.

"What so _Eddie_ is your keeper? Your owner? He said 'jump' and you all say 'how fucking high'. God! How can any of let him dictate and control your lives like that. You're not dogs and he is not your motherfucking owner Emmet! Fuck I mean grow some balls!" I screamed as I jumped up from my chair, effectively knocking it over in the process. I started pacing, not so patiently waiting for him to reply.

"I know, but we're a family and you were he's 'mate' not ours. We had to respect he's decisions." He said as he hung he's head slightly.

"Yeah well of course nobody respects my decisions because they never let me make them! I'm not a child Em! No-one but me should be making decisions that could affect me without my input!" I yelled as the rage built to a very high and dangerous level.

"He did what he thought was best for you." He said quietly.

"And that makes it okay? Him making a decision for me is not okay! No one asked me about what I wanted. But I'm glad he left. Without him, I realized that there was a life outside of him. A life that involved everyone I loved without me 'dying'. I'm happy Em. For the first time in a long time I am genuinely happy and I am not willing to give up the pack, my dad, Sue, Billy, Renee and the imprints just for you guys. Not anymore. The problem is that instead of supporting my decisions he chose to make them for me. What? Is my judgement to human for him? I was and will never be his puppet. I was he's girlfriend. He equal but he never treated me as such all I was to him was the damsel in distress. So do not for a second think that I forgive you because I don't. Do not for a second underestimate me because I promise you won't like the consequences." I said the gritted teeth. I was beyond angry, at this point I was seething.

Guess what he's response was. He laughed. He fucking laughed and said, "That's cute sis. I wonder how much damage you can actually do."

That's when the rage mounted and all I saw were flames. I was angry that the was a red haze clouding everything besides Emmet. I could feel the anger as it boiled through my body all the way to my hands which is where it seemed to be concentrated. It built and I could see the emotions flicker over Emmet face slowly going from amusement, to shock, surprise and eventually fear. I smirked at the last one and that's when I raised my hands up and released all that anger.

I didn't expect anything big to happen in all honesty. I thought maybe I'd scare him a little but I don't think either of us expected a huge burning flame to come bursting out of my hands and nearly reach him until I realized that I might seriously hurt him and as soon as the red hot anger turned into concern the fire was out.

I looked at my hands in shock and then back at Emmet, only to find him frozen. I'd never seen a vampire go into shock so I pulled out my phone and called Embry (since he is the calmest of the group and one of the most childish).

It rang a few times and as soon as he picked up I said, "Can vampire's go into shock?" I didnt even give him the chance to say a word.

"Uh I wouldn't know. Why? . . . Wait! You're with bloodsucker? Fuck Jake is gonna kill me! Where are you?" He asked. He mumbling of course about how Jake was going to absolutely murder him, I guess he was on patrol.

"Uh I'm at home. Listen is Jake with you? Where are the girls? Gosh Jake needs to call a pack meeting and fast but with all the imprints. I don't know what's going on with me." I said frantically. Emmet still hadn't moved and I was beginning to worry.

"No we just had a pack meeting and we were suppose to go on patrol now which is why I was still in human form. Anyway he said he was coming to see you." He said.

Great, I thought.

"Oh no! Has he already left?" I asked as I cast a nervous glance in Emmet's direction.

"Yeah in fact he should be there right about-" he said as I heard the door slam into the wall."-now."

I almost laughed at how perfect he's timing was, and I would have if I wasn't so terrified of Jacob's reaction when he saw Emmet.

"Ugh he here. I gotta go Em. See ya." I said as I hung up. Not even bothering to wait for he's reply.

That's when Jake stormed into the room looking absolutely livid. His nose was flaring and his body was shaking but the worst part was the fact that he had he's Sam face on.

"Bloodsucker." He spat as he glared at Emmet then glanced at me, and gave me a look that said 'we will talk later'.

Emmet seemingly out of he's trance replied, "Mutt."

Jake growled a deep primal growl that oddly enough seemed to turn me on. Least to say that is wasn't exactly appropriate for the situation. As soon as the liquid leaked through my now soaking pussy, Jake's nose flared as he looked at me with a hunger that I had never seen before and I shivered involuntarily.

Emmet of course was shocked by this silent conversation we were having and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him open he's mouth as if to say something, only to close a second later almost as if he had thought better of it.

The moment was over soon enough and Jake looked at Emmet with a blank expression on his face.

"How many more of you are here parasite?" Jake asked well more like demanded.

"We're all here dog. Now why don't you run along seeing as Forks is our territory." Emmet sneered. As he puffed out he pushed out he's chest in a show of he's strength and walked up to Jake. I always thought Emmet was taller but it turned out Jacob was taller by a few inches.

Jake smirked when he realized that and said, "Well this is my mate's house. Therefore this house is our territory so I'm going to say this once. You have all of 3seconds to leave before I call the pack in to tear you apart and then we'll have a war on our hands and we wouldn't want that now would we."

Emmet seemed to think about it and for a split he looked like he might just stay but thought better of it and walked to me quickly in an effort to give me a quick hug then he left.

Jacob wouldn't relax for a few seconds almost as if waiting for confirmation that he was gone. Then his muscles seemed to relax as he barrelled towards me and swept me up into a bone crushing bear hug.

He held me for a long time and when he seemed to finally convince himself that I was really here he loosened he's grip slightly and pressed he's lips to every part of my face he could reach. Before he finally rested them on the outside of my ear.

"Babe, why was he here?" He whispered softly in my ear.

"I don't really know but I'm guessing he was going to apologize. But we got into a bit of a disagreement." I said equally as softly.

That's seemed to have grabbed he's attention as he pulled back to look into my eyes almost curiously.

"A disagreement huh? About what?" I could tell he was trying to keep himself calm.

"Well I guess it was about their decision to follow him when he left me here instead of fighting for my ability to make sound choices. Apparently they are here because they wanted to see me and they missed me. I told him about most of the thing I have been so pissed about for so long, like how he manipulated me and how they never stood up for me and then I threatened that he should never underestimate me and he did." I said as I felt the anger rise again.

"Then what did you do?" He asked.

"I just got so angry that I felt like I could feel my anger travelling through my body to my hands. Then when I saw him looking at me with fear I snapped and released all that anger. God you can imagine my surprise when red hot flames burst through my hands and nothing like a small flame from a match. It was bad." I shuddered at the memory.

"How did you stop then baby?" He asked seemingly puzzled. "I mean I assume you did cause everything's fine and so is he."

"As soon as I realized what was happening I realized that I could hurt him and then I became worried which seemed to immediately stop the flames." I said as my brows furrowed in thought.

"So what you're saying is that particular power is controlled by your emotions?" He said and I could tell he was thinking deeply.

"Yeah I mean I guess so." I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around he's midsection.

"Alright the council and the pack as well as the imprints should know right?" I nodded as I rested my head on he's chest above he's heart. "Alright. I'll call a meeting baby. Go to sleep, I can tell that you're tired. Oh and you look amazing. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. " He said as he kissed my head and carried me upstairs bridal style.

I smiled and mumbled a thank you that was muffled by he's chest.

When we got to my room he placed me on the bed gently and I could feel him start to walk away even though my eyes were closed. I reached for he's hand and whispered, "Stay." He chuckled lightly and lay down next to me as I slowly drifted to sleep.

The voice ran through my ears as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"**BE READY."**

A\N: Alright so another Chapter. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to reply I'm on holiday you know? So I guess I just needed some time to relax but here it is please forgive me! Xo Read and Review please.


	31. Meanwhile

A\N: Hey my amazing readers. Thank you for Reviewing, Favouriting, Following and well just plain reading and supporting me through all this. As I've said before I've never done this before and in all honesty this story was suppose to help me learn how to expand my views and explain everything in better detail you know? This story has helped me a lot in all the ways that I have expected and more so thank you so much! *sniff, sniff* Love you all. Xoxoxo

Disclaimer: I own nothing (obviously) Hehehe anyway on with the story.

Chapter 31

Ray POV (The morning that Bella is discharged)

I woke up this morning feeling groggy and exhausted more than anything. Quil and I had fought earlier and of course he had stormed out. I knew what I was doing wasn't fair to him but I was just so damn worried. Bella is my best friend besides Angela.

She is the only best friend I've ever had and the idea that something could be permanently wrong with her scares me shitless but I have my pride you know? Which is why instead of breaking down and crying like I want to, I lash out and poor Quil is usually on the receiving end of my death glare and muttered curses.

I feel useless and I hate it. I hate not being in control. So I decided that today after school I was going to help at a Homeless shelter before I went to go to see Bella at the hospital.

School was okay really. Well for the first before the first lunch bell rang.

Ange and I walked out of Trig class and I was pissed off and confused of course by all the motherfucking numbers! Gosh I am losing my mind. Stupid Trig. Ange being the brainiac that she is understood everything perfectly while I just sat and gawked at the problem that he put on the board. Did he really expect me to solve that? Because if he really was expecting a solution to that solution then he really needs to stop smoking bleach!

I decided to stop thinking about is before I blew a vessel and sat down. Soon Ange and I were talking about our respective relationships.

"He is just so sweet. He got me flowers. NO, they weren't roses. They were lilies and I swear I swooned. I mean no one has ever gotten me flowers you know? Then we went to the beach and had a picnic and when we were done eating I lay in he's arms as we watch the sun set. It was soo romantic." Angela said looking absolutely blissfully happy as well as love struck. God she looked so giddy as her eyes sparkled with every new memory. I was happy for her, I really was but the look on her face nearly had me doubled over in laughter but I managed to control it for a while.

That is until she said, 'It was soo romantic'. God I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing and giggling as I wrapped her in a big hug to show her that I wasn't mocking her or their love.

She seemed taken aback by the sudden sound of my voice, almost as if she had totally drifted off back to her date yesterday with 'sethykins'. Thinking about her nickname for him behind closed doors had me laughing again and this time she joined me as she blushed lightly.

The moment was short lived however when Queen Bitch decided to stroll over. Her and her flat ass should have thought about coming over to our table, thought about it again and then sat her ass back down! Motherfucking trailer trash, I thought.

But of course this is _**Lauren**_ so no instead of doing exactly that she decided to walk all the way to our table from her 'popular peoples' table in her silver 5 inch Jimmy Choo peep toe heels, silver hand bag and what seemed to be last spring collections Pink mini dress.

Who the fuck comes to school in 5 inch heels? People with a death wish that's who.

She walked over and cleared her throat incessantly when we refused to acknowledge her presence. Eventually I rolled my eyes and turned my body towards her from my position on the chair that I was currently straddling with the chairs back to front. I had my arms crossed along its back and my chest pressed into it facing Angela.

"What the fuck do you want beeyatch." I sneered giving her a glare, nothing close to my best obviously I mean why would I waste my technique and talent on the scum of the earth that means less to me than the gum on the bottom of my shoe?

"I want to know where you're third musketeer? Did she finally realize that no one wanted her here except for you lowly creatures." She said with a smile that was surprisingly faker than her breasts.

Her words didn't affect me honestly. The bitch didn't know what the fuck she was talking about.

"Please the only person people at this school tolerate because of her dad's money is you Lauren. Don't get it twisted." I said smirking at her slightly shocked expression before she tried and failed to compose herself.

"Yeah well at least my mom and dad both have money unlike you who's mom is nothing but I poor slut from the ghetto's of _South Africa_." She said snarling as she spat out the name of the country my mother loved more than anything.

I saw red, no one talks about my family like that NO ONE!

I stood up so fast she didn't see me coming until I was right in her face, chest puffed out, fists and jaw clenched in anger and my nose was flaring. I was LIVID. How dare she?

"Bitch you better get the fuck outta my fucking face before I bust it up so bad all that will be left are your bones. My mother is DEAD! You stupid motherfucking whore! Everybody in fucking school has seen, touched or fucked your pussy! Well except me and my friends because we'd rather not be infected by your LTD's. Now stop talking about shit you know nothing about. Stupid bitch!" I spat and feeling absolutely livid I pushed her harder than I thought I would on a human and gave her a mental aneurism.

I then stormed out of the cafeteria, not caring about how she would most probably have to go to the hospital (oh the benefits of being a witch) and walked to the sick room to ask for a note to allow me to leave the school premises.

The lady kept asking these dumb ass questions and after answering most of them I gave her a look that said, 'fuck off'. Thank god she finally shut her trap and gave me the forms. Angela of course was with me through all this, following in silence knowing that with the rage I was feeling that I'm pretty sure she could see all over my face I would most probably through rage at her if she said anything.

As we walked through the corridors I decided to send Bella a text:

_**Bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are, leaving me and Ange alone with these motherfucking bitches! I swear I will kill the whore faster than she can say 'I've been infected with STD's because I can't keep my damaged pussy myself' fuck I mean she takes the MTN slogan 'everywhere you go' seriously because everywhere she goes she seems to walk with her legs wide open! Fuck she's like a motherfucking prostitute! Everyone has fucked her only difference is prostitutes get paid! Shit sorry I'm just so ANGRY I swear if she touches me with those LTD(Lauren transmitted diseases) infested hands I might just stick 'em where there sun don't shine. *Deep breath* Anyway . . . How are you feeling? I swear if they don't discharge you today I might just kidnap you! How was your night with the Alpha Dog *LMAO* #breathless I'm so funny OMG (ABNOXIOUS LAUREN VOICE).**_

_**See you in a few hours beeyatch! Love you bestie! All my love**_

_**Ray Ray *Because I'm cray cray* hahaha okay no really bye now.**_

We walked swiftly to my car and I drove around aimlessly until I eventually came by a store and decided I needed to smoke, a habit that I had picked up when my mom died in 2010 from Pneumonia. I remember it all so quickly, her losing weight, her skin drained of colour, dark circles under her eyes and eyes that seemed to have lost all life. She had looked dead just before her death and when she had been admitted in early during the month of June they had put her in a medically induced coma.

She was in the ICU with all these tubes connected to various parts of her body slowly draining the liquid in her blood. Days later my birthday came and pasted and they wouldn't even let me see her. My father, he didn't even shed a fucking tear! They had fought on the 8th of January.

I remember my dad storming down the stairs of our home in Dainfern South Africa (we had moved there for a while because my mother wanted to see her family) and screaming that he wanted a divorce. He kept saying my mother was a slut and a whore.

The irony is that 2 months after her funeral I met the woman he had been having an affair with since they got married. Thembeka. God! I can't wait to move in with Quil after Graduation.

All these thoughts were flowing through my mind as I bought a pack of cigarettes. I noticed as I paid for them that I was shaking violently because of the force of the violent sobs I was trying desperately to hide that were just waiting to be unleashed.

When I got into the car, Angela was waiting for me patiently and quietly. I hadn't said a word to her, not since before Lauren had brought up all these emotions I thought I had long buried and moved on from.

I couldn't even light the damn cigarette with how I was shaking and when Ange tried to help me I couldn't hold on anymore. I just couldn't be strong anymore. I broke down and cried. Actually I sobbed, violent gut wrenching poured through my body as I sat in a fetal position with my arms around my knees and my head stuck between them. Angela did nothing but hold me, silently giving me her support.

Eventually I passed out from pure exhaustion because of everything going on as well as the past I never spoke of.

Angela POV

Seconds after the huge argument in the cafeteria between Ray and Lauren I sent Bella a text:

_**Hey Bell. I hope you're feeling better. Ray and I will most probably drop by today because we miss you so much! You should hear the shit Lauren has been saying about you and Jake. Ray nearly cracked her skull open somehow and she went to hospital but she's fine now anyway . . . See you later bestie. Love you xo**_

_**Ange :}**_

While I texted I tried to keep up with Ray as she stormed through the corridors to what I thought was the sick room and spoke to the nurse there. It would seem that we were leaving the school property. I knew this was just a minor detail because she could leave if she wanted without going through all this trouble.

Soon we were walking swiftly to her car and I did nothing but follow her in silence. We got into the car and I noticed when she gripped the steering wheel that she was shaking nothing major but slight tremors that told me all I needed to know.

We drove and at first it seemed like she didn't know where we were going until we parked in front of a store and she quickly jumped out to get what exactly? I had no clue. Seconds later she was walking rather quickly to the car and it seemed her shaking had gotten worse.

She got in and raised the cigarette to her lips and the lighter, trying but failing to light it because of her shaking and as I reached over to help I finally stole a glance at her face. She had silent tears streaming down her face and she looked dazed but beyond the anger and rage, I could see the anger and the hurt in her eyes. I reached forward then and wrapped my arms around her as I felt her finally release all that bent up anger and pain.

She sobbed then gut wrenching tears that had me crying with her because although I didn't know what she'd been through I knew that she'd been hurt and that she had loved and lost just by the pain that seemed to shoot through her body with every sob.

Soon her sobs turned into sniffles and she passed out cold. Glad that she was resting I realized that there was no way I could get her home right now without waking her up so I decided to do the next best thing and call Quil. I took out my blackberry Torch and dialled his number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring_

He answered the phone on the forth ring.

"Angela?" I rolled my eyes at he's reaction. He sound worried and miserable.

"No it's the Easter bunny! Idiot. Listen something is wrong with Ray and I'm going to need you to come get us and you need to fix what ever happened between you two." I said exasperated.

"What? Where are you I'm on my way." I could her stuff moving around. I'm guessing he was getting ready to leave.

"We are by the store closest to our school."

"I'll be there in 2minutes with Seth." I panicked. He couldn't miss anymore school. Between patrol and training since Jacob went rogue when Bella went into the coma, he's missed a lot of school which is totally unacceptable.

"NO! He has missed way too much school already. No way!" I nearly shouted but then quieted when Ray shifted in her sleep.

"I was in English with him when your call came in and he'll want to know who called. I won't lie to him Ange not about you so it's he's decision." He said firmly and I was surprised by he's ability to actually be serious.

I huffed but relented, "Fine."

He said as he hung up and two minutes later he and Seth were opening different doors of the car. Seth immediately went to work on looking me over and searching or injuries when he was satisfied he scooped me up into he's arms and inhaled my scent as he clutched me into he's chest.

"What happened baby?" He asked as he pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ears. He then place a soft kiss to my forehead and I sighed.

"I'm fine babe. It's Ray, I think something happened in the past that is the reason for why she is so angry and bitter most of the time towards curtain topics. I think we need to have a pack meeting and soon so that she can tell us all what happened." I whispered into he's neck as I had wrapped my tightly around he's waist.

"Alright baby. We'll need to talk to Jake or Embry then. Are you sure you're okay?" I could tell her was still worried.

"Yeah babe." I said as I placed a chaste kiss onto he's lips.

Quil POV

God! I thought as I wrenched the door to Ray's black BMW 1 series open. She looked terrible, her skin looked sickly pale and I could smell as well as see the dry tears.

I glanced around the car and noticed the open pack of cigarettes. It looked like she was going to smoke. This puzzled me as she's never mention that she smokes. I mean I knew she had walls around her heart and for good reason I'm sure but I love her. I want to be the only man she'll ever let into her heart and I want to know about her past no matter how depressing or scary it may be because I know we can work through it together.

I hate that we fought last night. I hate leaving without telling her that I love her. It was such a pointless argument too.

I scooped her up into my arms and she stirred slightly. She then murmured a faint 'Quil'. I looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm here honey. I'm right here." I whispered in her ear as I placed a light kiss just below her ear. She snuggled her face deeper into my chest and sighed in content. That reaction brought a big smile to my face because I know she's still mad at me but she isn't willing to let me go as if I'd ever let her.

I pulled her out the car and shut the front drives door closed before climbing into the car and waiting for Angela and Seth to stop cuddling so we could leave.

Soon enough we were all in the car with Angela driving us to Ray's house so she could her a outfit for tomorrow some PJ's and her toiletries. Apparently they had sleepover's before so Ange knew where everything was and her dad (who was the Presidents Spokesperson) seems to like her.

We drove to Ray's house and I was pleasantly surprised to find that she lived in what looked like a mansion and they her dad seemed to have a lot of cars. Maybe some are her step mothers, I thought. I wonder where her step-brother is. What was his name again . . . Leon right. I think.

Angela parked right in their driveway and rung what sounded like the bell. I wonder what her excuse will be for being here without Ray.

A short, chubby, pregnant looking dark-skinned woman opened the door and spoke in what sounded like Zulu, from the little bit that I understood.

Lucky for us Angela took up an interest in South African languages as soon as she found out that that is where Ray comes from and was able to answer accordingly. Soon she vanished into the house and returned 15minutes later with a small purple duffel bag.

We then drove out of Ray's driveway and towards the Reservation. Throughout the drive I refused to lay her anywhere besides in my arms. I was terrified that she'd disappear is she left my arms.

What felt like hours later we were parking in my driveway and as soon as the car stopped I was out the car with my woman in my arms as I raced towards my bed. Ignoring the amused looks on Seth, Angela and Old Quil's faces, I opened the door to my room with my hips as it was not shut and deposited her safely onto my bed. I then grabbed a blanket and wrapped in it before I pushed her hair out of her face a placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

When I walked out of my room and into the kitchen I found Angela sitting on Seth's lap with Old Quil nowhere in sight.

I sighed in frustration and ran a hand through my now short hair. I kept thinking about what could have possibly made her cry. My woman is the toughest girl I've ever met and whatever made her cry has to be hectic.

With that last thought, I started pacing in my small kitchen feeling more helpless than ever before and not knowing how to handle this situation. I'm not cut out for emotional conversations okay? I'm the joker. The class clown and the guy who thinks he's a player not the faithful boyfriend who was protective and possessive of the woman he loves.

How am I suppose to make any of this better for her? I don't know what I'm supposed to say or act. God do I push her to tell me? Nah she'll just push me away.

I haven't even told her I love her yet. That's what the argument was about last night. She was telling me that she doesn't know what's going on between us. We're hot and cold and we've had sex but nothing like making love because I've been so scared of getting emotionally attached to anyone since my mom died from cancer and my dad following soon after with a heart attack.

That's why I joke around. I mean it's better to laugh than cry right? I never did grieve their deaths and I kept telling myself to be strong. God, I wish I was strong enough to help my woman through this.

I don't how long I paced the floor but I figured it had been a while when I noticed that Seth and Angela had left the room and where now fast asleep on my couch. I rolled my eyes, 'great' I thought.

That's when I heard her light footsteps as she walked down the passage towards me.

I moved quickly to meet her half way so she wouldn't have to walk too far and soon I had her in my laps with my arms wrapped around her in one of the kitchen chairs.

I didn't know what to say so I settled for whispering a simple, "Hey."

She flashed me a small smile and whispered, "Hi." She looked down at her hands that were both in one of mine as I use my other hand to tuck a piece of what she told was a 'weave' behind her ears and looked deep into her eyes.

"Baby. I need you to tell you a few things and I just need you to listen okay?" I said softly.

"Okay." She mumbled into my chest.

I thought of all the ways I could tell her the 3 words I know she's been waiting to hear. I need her to understand the fact that it took me so long to tell her because I was terrified that she'd leave me but I know I could lose her because I'm not opening myself up.

I hooked a finger under her chin and forced her to look into my eyes.

"Baby, I love you." She gasped and it looked like she was about to say something so I did the only thing I knew would shut her up, I kissed her. Briefly of course but it still left us both breathless.

"I love you with all my heart. I'm so in love with you that I could give Jake a run for he's money. You're on my mind 24 every hour of everyday and God I sound cheesy but you're my everything baby. I need you to know that you can tell me about anything. You can call me at any time of the day and night and I will do my best to answer every time." I said softly as I looked deep into her eyes, trying to tell her with my eyes that I loved her.

She grins and blushed. I've never seen her blush, well actually I can't really see that she's blushing because of her skin colour but the fact that she couldn't look me in the eye for a few seconds told me everything I needed to know.

I could hear and feel her heart beat race during my confession. She seemed to be speechless, which was an achievement for me because she always had something to say.

When she did look into my eyes I was shocked to find that she had silent tears streaming down her face steadily. I was worried of course that I'd done something wrong so I was immediately apologetic.

"What? What did I say baby? Baby talk to me." I begged.

"You didn't do anything it's just . . .No one has ever told me that they loved me and meant it you know? Well besides my baby brother." She sniffed slightly.

"Well I do. I love you." I said, grinning because I knew I had made her happy.

"I love you too Quil." She whispered leaning up to kiss me. It was a slow passionate that said everything that needed to be said about our love. When we pulled back we shared a brief Eskimo kiss and I slowly pulled back all the way as I saw a flash of how she looked in the car and the cigarette's.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but what happened today baby?" I asked softly after a brief moment of silence as I contemplated how to ask her.

She took a deep breath and started from the beginning.

"Ange and I had just walked out of Trig and my head was mess obviously because of all those formulas and shit. Anyway we walked into the cafeteria and sat down and I asked Ange about her date with Seth and obviously she went all googly eyed and I just had to laugh at her expression and soon we were both laughing really hard. Lauren . . ." She spat the name out and I could tell that she really hated her, poor Lauren. ". . . had to ruin the happy moment. She came walking- more like strutting- towards our table in her 5 inch heels. Fake bitch. Then she started making jabs at Bella and how our third 'musketeer' was missing . She said people didn't like her so I replied by saying that people only tolerated her, and you know what she does! She called my m-mo-mom and a s-sl-slu-slut . . ." She started stuttering and I could see the tear forming in her eyes.

Then suddenly she was jumping off my lap as she continued with her rant.

"Sh-she . . . How could she! I mean . . . Ugh. My mother is DEAD Quil! Dead! How dare she?!" I knew I had to calm her down without her using her witchy voo-doo on me.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" I said softly staring straight into her eyes as I stood. I cupped her face delicately in my right hand and caressed it softly.

"We-" she was cut off by the sound of Seth running into the kitchen, effectively halting our 'talk'.

"We have to go. Jake called a pack meeting, like now!" he didn't give me the chance to reply her just ran obviously knowing I would follow.

I turned to Ray and gave her a quick peck on the lips before whispering, "I love you" and running out the door to phase.

Ray POV

As soon as Quil left, the reality of what just happened set in. I told him about my mother's death, even if it was briefly which was honestly more than anyone else knows at this point.

He also opened up to me finally. God he told me he loved me. *Big smiley face*. 'Life is good' I thought sighing.

That's when my phone beeped to notify me of an incoming text:

_**Just left the hospital. Meet me at my house at home we have a lot to discuss and Ray chill girlfriend she is really not worth it. By the way he asked me to move in! I'm so excited! But we have to tell Charlie about the supernatural stuff , of course that would come after I move out after graduation and stuff but we have to talk to the Cullen's, the Council and the Pack first. Anyway love you both**_

_**Bells xo =]**_

I looked up and saw that Ange was standing in the doorway linking the living room and the kitchen with a huge smile and seemed like we knew exactly what the other was thinking as we both squealed out one word:

"SLEEPOVER!"

Then we fell apart on the kitchen floor giggling hysterically but I had this nagging phrase in the back of my mind that I couldn't care less about at that moment.

_**BE READY**_

_**A:N Okay so this is so you guys know more about Ray, Angela, Seth and Quil. I love Ray's personality and I really wanted to explore a lot with her by adding some emotional stuff I've been through you know? She is sort of who I'd wanna be if I could be a fictional character but I wouldn't change any of the things I've had to experience because they made me who I am today. I also wanted to explore Ray's relationship with Quil. They are so alike and yet so different you know and I guess that's why they work. This story doesn't just have Jake and Bella and I needed you all to see that. Anyway enough with the rambling. Review! Please people. Thanks xoxoxoxo Love you all to the moon and back. **_


End file.
